The Path of Destiny
by loveanddestiny527
Summary: A tournament. A rebellion. An undeniable love. Zutara. (Based on ASOIAF's Rhaegar and Lyanna)
1. Duty

Story is set in the Avatar Universe, but pretty much dismisses the content of seasons 1-3. The relationship between Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark is interesting to me, so I wanted to write an Zutara fic inspired by their story. Zuko (Rhaegar), Katara (Lyanna), Sokka (Ned), Jet (Robert), etc.

Since this is an AU, things will be different, such as certain traditions. The Avatar world is run GoT style, with Firelord Ozai (similar to King Aerys) having power over the four nations. There is a lot of tension, but most accept the fact that Ozai is their king (the ruler of their rulers is one way to explain it).

Disclaimer: ATLA, ASOIAF, and their characters belong to their creators, not me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Duty

"Katara!"

The familiar sound of her brother's voice caused Katara to look up from the waterbending scroll she had been studying. Sokka was making his way towards her, trudging through the deep snow.

The Southern Water Tribe had experienced a heavy snowstorm last night. While most of the villagers had stayed warm inside their homes throughout the storm, Katara had been outside, attempting to bend the rapidly falling snow around her so that she stayed dry. It had been difficult, but Katara welcomed any opportunity to practice waterbending outdoors without the prying eyes of other people on her.

"Nice little snow cave you've got there." Sokka arched an eyebrow at the tiny snow shelter that Katara had created as a place to study her waterbending scrolls in peace.

Katara smiled up at him. "How else am I supposed to hide from the villagers?"

"Better try to create a better hiding place. It took me less than a minute to find you. Then again, maybe I just have amazing tracking skills." Sokka looked very pleased with himself.

"I wasn't trying to hide from _you_. You always manage to find me eventually, anyway." Katara shrugged.

Whenever Katara had the chance to, she would sneak away from the village to practice bending. Sometimes she would travel for miles, searching for a spot that was far from any fishermen or anybody else. Sokka would often find her and join her, giving her waterbending tips that he had heard from his friends and practicing his swordfighting. Sometimes they would sneak out to practice together, saving Sokka the time and effort to look for his younger sister.

In the Southern Water Tribe, the women who were waterbenders were only allowed to use their bending for healing purposes, never to fight. Katara thought that it was horribly unfair. While the male waterbenders were taught how to fight and defend using their ability, the women were limited to sitting in healing huts and being closely supervised as they practiced healing on a dummy.

While Katara understood the importance of using waterbending to heal and respected it, she still wished to learn and train as the male waterbenders did. If female waterbenders were taught how to fight and protect themselves and others using waterbending, wouldn't there be less injuries to heal?

"I wonder what would happen if someone actually caught me practicing water whips. What could they do to the chief's daughter, anyway?" Katara wondered aloud.

"They would tell Dad, and you would still get in trouble. Especially if they find out you stole all those waterbending scrolls," Sokka replied, crossing his arms.

"It's not stealing, it's _borrowing_! I always return them anyway!" Katara protested with a laugh.

Sokka pointed to the waterbending scroll still in Katara's hand. "That is stolen property right there!"

Rolling her eyes, Katara changed the subject. "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have future-chief-of-the-tribe duties?"

Sokka's expression turned serious. He hesitated, and Katara knew that he was debating how to tell her whatever news he had.

Finally, he spoke. "Dad has arranged a marriage for you." He watched as Katara's expression darkened, but he knew she wasn't surprised.

As the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, she had a duty to marry whomever her father chose for her. The purpose of this was to strengthen the tribe through strengthening their alliances. It was common for girls to be betrothed once they turned sixteen, and Katara was already eighteen.

"Who is it?" Katara braced herself. Her father was a wise and good man, but what if his judgment was clouded by his intention to make a strong alliance?

"Jet, the son of the ruler of Gaoling. He's a friend of mine. I met him when I visited Gaoling years ago. Their family is really wealthy." Sokka paused, noticing his sister's unenthusiastic expression. "Don't worry, he's a handsome guy. Not as handsome as me though." He grinned as Katara rolled her eyes.

"Is he a bender? An earthbender?" Katara asked. Gaoling was located in the Earth Kingdom and was known for holding earthbending tournaments.

"No, he's a non-bender. He's a really talented fighter. He's known for his skill with hook swords."

Katara mulled over Sokka's words. _He's not a bender…would he understand my passion for waterbending? Then again, Sokka also isn't a bender and he understands me completely._

Letting out a sigh, Katara leaned back against the wall of her little snow structure. "You already know that I dislike not having the freedom to choose…but…it's not like there's anybody else for me." At the moment, Katara wasn't interested in anyone romantically. All of Sokka's friends treated her like a little sister. The other boys she knew who were around her age were either too immature for her or were already betrothed.

Sokka nodded. "You have a point."

"And…" Katara went on. "I knew this would happen eventually. It's my duty. It will benefit the tribe." She seemed to not just be talking to Sokka, but also seemed to be reminding herself of these facts.

Katara truly wanted the best for her tribe and her family. She knew that her arranged marriage would create an alliance that would benefit herself, her betrothed, their families, and everyone else around her.

"Dad put a lot of thought into his decision," Sokka mentioned. "Gaoling has a lot of rich and powerful citizens, with Jet's family above them all. It's a good political move to become strong allies with them."

Katara didn't think she'd ever feel comfortable with an arranged marriage—her freedom felt threatened by it—but she understood what Sokka was saying. "Well, I'm glad Dad took his time deciding this. I want to be free as long as I can. I could've been in this situation two years ago, and I'm grateful that I wasn't." A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she looked at Sokka quizzically. "Wait, why hasn't Dad arranged a marriage for _you_ yet? Your marriage is probably way more important than mine, with you being the future leader of the tribe and all."

"Trust me, he's in the process of deciding who the lucky girl should be. It's hard to find the perfect match for a perfect guy like me."

Katara playfully smacked him with a stream of water from her waterskin. "I feel sorry for the girl who'll have to put up with your narcissism."

Sokka gave her an indignant look. Laughing, Katara bent water back into her waterskin. Then her expression became sober.

"Sokka…when I get married, I'm going to have to move to Gaoling, right? And you'll have to stay here and become chief."

Sokka sighed. "Yeah…that's the way things will have to be. But hey, you and Jet will rule Gaoling together. You'll be just as much a leader as me. That sounds pretty cool, right?" Sokka tried his best to cheer his sister up.

Looking down, Katara willed herself not to get too emotional. She didn't want to leave the Southern Water Tribe, the only home she had ever known, but she knew that she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to be separated from Sokka. He was not only her brother, but also her best friend. Who else would accept her completely the way she was and understand and encourage her desire to become a waterbending warrior?

"I'm going to really miss you." Katara's voice was quiet.

Sokka put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "It's going to be really different here without you. But you'll be happy with Jet. _I'm_ going to be one missing you. But maybe I won't miss being splashed with your magic water." 'Magic water' was Sokka's word for Katara's waterbending.

Katara let out a laugh. "We'll _both_ miss each other, okay? And I'll make sure to splash you with 'magic water' whenever you come to visit or I visit home, which will be often."

"Of course you will." Sokka smiled, then he looked towards the village. "We should go back. Dad and Gran Gran probably want to talk to you about the marriage. They don't know that I've already told you about it. I just wanted to be the one to break it to you, you know?"

"Thanks, Sokka."

As the two siblings headed home, the sun began to set behind them, creating a beautiful, fiery sky.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, your uncle has requested that you join him for tea and firebending practice."

"Tell him that I will be there in a moment." Zuko waved his hand to dismiss the servant.

After the servant bowed and left the room, Zuko carefully rolled up the scrolls he had been reading. As much as he enjoyed reading about prophecies, firebending, the Fire Nation history, and many other topics, it was now time to train.

Zuko knew exactly what he was training for. The Fire Nation Royal Family was going to attend a tournament held by Ba Sing Se's ruler, Kuei. This tournament, the tournament at Ba Sing Se, was going to be one of the biggest ones ever held, with many important leaders and powerful warriors invited to attend. Winning in this tournament would bring a lot of honor and admiration to whoever the victors were, as well as to their families.

Firelord Ozai wished for his son to win, and Zuko was determined to do so.


	2. Strength

Chapter 2: Strength

"I'm surprised, Katara. You accepted the news pretty well." Kanna glanced at her granddaughter as they made sea prune stew together.

Katara shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her grandmother. "I kind of expected it…I'm eighteen already. A lot of girls younger than me are already betrothed." She bent the stew into bowls using her waterbending.

Kanna watched her granddaughter bend the stew, noticing how naturally and easily she did it. She sighed. "I'm sorry that you're forced into this. But try to think positively. The future does not have to be bleak if you do not want it to be."

"If I were born a boy, everything would be different." Katara blurted out. "Yes, I would still be in an arranged marriage, but at least I could be a warrior. I could participate in tournaments and won't have to hide my ability and what I'm capable of."

"I know you feel restricted, Katara, but this has always been the Water Tribe's tradition." Kanna gently said. "Perhaps when you move to the Earth Kingdom you'll be given more freedom."

"If I were a female earthbender, then yes I would have more freedom." Katara knew that female earthbenders were allowed to fight and compete in tournaments, although most of them chose not to. They would rather be ladylike and have tea parties than train to be fighters. Katara knew this from her visits to the Earth Kingdom. She had met a few female earthbenders, and they had looked absolutely horrified when she had suggested that they train in an earthbending school to sharpen their skills. "But since I'm a female waterbender…I would be looked down upon. People would still shake their heads at me, because they know that female waterbenders aren't supposed to fight."

"Maybe you can change the way they think." Kanna suggested. "You're different from other girls, Katara. Be proud of who you are. Don't lose hope."

"I'm trying not to, Gran Gran." _Hope is all I have right now,_ Katara thought.

At that moment, Sokka burst into the hut. "Katara! I've got big news!"

"What is it?"

"We've been invited to attend the Tournament at Ba Sing Se! It's going to be a huge event. Firelord Ozai and his family will be there!"

"The Firelord?!" Katara's eyes widened.

"Yes, the ruler of the world! The king of the four nations! Can you believe that?! He's not going to be competing, but his son Prince Zuko is!" Sokka excitedly went on, "I'm going to be competing in swordfighting. The competition is going to be tough. I'll probably be fighting against some of the most skilled and talented warriors."

"Sounds like it's going to be intense."Katara was eager to witness the best warriors from all the nations competing against each other.

"But the best part is…" Sokka paused and grinned. "There's going to be a _feast_ every night! I bet they're going to serve the most delicious meat there!"

"…Of course you're most excited about the food." Katara rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress her smile.

Kanna smiled at her two grandchildren. "I'm sure both of you will have a great time." She turned to Sokka. "When do you plan on leaving for Ba Sing Se?"

"Actually, we're going to visit Gaoling first." Sokka glanced at Katara. "Jet will be attending the tournament too. After we stay in Gaoling for a bit, we'll travel to Ba Sing Se with him and his people."

Katara nodded in reply. She still wasn't sure what she thought about this boy she was to be married to—she had no idea what he was like except for what Sokka had told her about now, all she could do was trust her father and Sokka's judgment.

* * *

Blasts of fire emanated from Zuko's fists as he punched forward multiple times. His good friend Mako, who was also one of the personal bodyguards of the Fire Nation Royal Family, dodged the blasts and sent a wave of fire in the prince's direction. Immediately going into a defensive stance, Zuko blocked the attack, bending the fire away.

"The jasmine tea is ready," Iroh, Zuko's uncle and Firelord Ozai's brother, announced, causing the two young men to take a break from their sparring.

As the three firebenders sipped their tea in the palace's training courtyard, Mako turned to Zuko. "Your attacks are getting stronger. It's getting more difficult to dodge and defend."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "Your fire kicks were especially powerful today."

Zuko shrugged, wiping the sweat from his neck with a towel. "It's probably because the sun is really strong right now." It was normal for firebenders to be given extra energy from the sun. Looking at Mako, he changed the subject. "How has my father been lately?"

Mako sadly shook his head. "I'm afraid he's becoming more and more paranoid each day. It's becoming difficult to do nothing but stand guard as he…mistreats people."

Zuko frowned. "Maybe I should start staying around him more often, so that I can try to prevent him from making rash decisions." _The people need me to defend them. Even if it's from their own ruler._

Iroh observed his nephew. Zuko had a good heart, and he would make an excellent Firelord with the way he always considered the needs of the people. "I will try to talk some sense into my brother as well." It pained him that Ozai was slowly descending into madness. He had started off as a powerful, persuasive ruler, but things had started to change as time passed. Ozai was still as powerful as ever, but the people were beginning to view him differently. The people were afraid of their Firelord, and that was what Ozai wanted. _The people fear him, and he has lost the admiration and respect they once had for him. He wants them to be scared of him, though, because if they are not then he will suspect that they are rebelling against him._ Iroh shook his head.

On the other hand, Iroh noticed that the people of the Fire Nation adored their Prince Zuko. _He has the people's love and loyalty, though he may not even realize the extent of it._ Years ago, when Zuko had only been thirteen years old, a specific incident had occurred that had won Zuko the hearts of many people, but at a cost… _Now is not the time to think of the past,_ Iroh thought.

Zuko looked at Mako with a concerned expression. "Maybe you could start guarding my mother or sister more and my father less…it'll give you a break from his craziness."

Mako smiled. "Lady Ursa is already well-protected. And Princess Azula doesn't need my protection. We both know that she can easily take down anyone who tries to lay a finger on her. She can probably take over a large city single-handedly." He laughed amusedly.

Zuko had to agree with him. Azula was a firebending prodigy.

"I think that the two of you should take a vacation soon," Iroh suggested. "It would be good for both of you. Spend some time away from the Firelord's negativity."

Both boys immediately nodded their heads in agreement. "I want to go to a place I've never visited before…" Zuko commented thoughtfully. "Like the Eastern Air Temple…or the Southern Water Tribe."

"I can't believe in all your twenty years of life you've never visited the Southern Water Tribe." Mako looked incredulous.

"The Northern Water Tribe is more populated and wealthier, so my family would visit there instead." Zuko explained, shrugging.

Mako handed his empty teacup to a servant. "Well, we have plenty of time to think of where we want to go. Now let's get back to training for the tournament."


	3. Arrival in Gaoling

Chapter 3: Arrival in Gaoling

Katara had to admit that Gaoling was a nice-looking place. As she passed by the luxurious buildings, she couldn't help but be impressed. However, this was just the part of Gaoling that she was being shown. Perhaps there were parts of Gaoling that weren't as nice.

As Katara, Sokka, and other people from the Southern Water Tribe walked through Gaoling, murmurs and whispers could be heard from all around them. The citizens of Gaoling had probably heard about Katara and Jet's arranged marriage, and they were curious to see their future ruler's betrothed.

"She's beautiful. Look at her eyes! And her hair!"

"That's her brother, right? He's handsome."

"She and Jet will look really good together. They'll make a gorgeous couple!"

The residents' comments did not go unheard. In response to the stares and comments, Katara gave the people a kind smile. She was not unfamiliar with this kind of attention.

Katara noticed a small group of girls around her age. They were huddled together; their gazes fixed on Katara. All of them were fashionably dressed and wore jewelry that was probably very expensive. Katara gave them a polite nod as she passed by.

"She's going to be Jet's wife?" One of the girls smirked. "Others might envy her, but…I actually _pity_ her." She gave Katara a look that said _I know something that you don't_. The other girls around her giggled.

 _What was that about?_ Katara wondered. Before she think more about it, her father, Hakoda, interrupted her thoughts.

"It's a nice place, isn't it?" Hakoda looked at his daughter for her reaction to her future home.

"A lot of people here seem very wealthy." Katara replied. Trying to be optimistic, she added, "Jet's father must be a good ruler for his people to be so prosperous."

Hakoda smiled. "Maybe we'll have time to visit the Beifong Estate. The Beifong family is one of the most influential and wealthiest families here in Gaoling. You'll be impressed."

Katara nodded in response. Her gaze travelled to the distant mountains that surrounded Gaoling. _It would be nice to explore the mountain range…_

Sokka nudged her arm. They were now standing in front of a huge mansion, the biggest and fanciest one in Gaoling. A white wall surrounded it, and guards were standing at the gate. The guards respectfully bowed to Hakoda, Katara, and Sokka as they passed through.

Steps led up to an elaborate doorway, the entrance to the mansion. At the top of the steps stood a young man, an older man, and several guards.

 _Jet and his father,_ Katara realized. Her eyes focused on Jet, and she was a bit startled to see that he was already staring at her.

Katara was surprised to see that Jet didn't look like a noble. He had messy brown hair, and was dressed in comfortable clothing that fighters would wear. _He's a warrior,_ Katara thought. _A really attractive one._

"Chief Hakoda." The older man, Jet's father, raised his hand in greeting. He and Jet descended the steps so that they were standing in front of Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home. Gaoling is a beautiful place," Hakoda said.

"You will always be welcome here. We will soon be family, won't we? Your beautiful daughter will enjoy living here." The ruler of Gaoling smiled kindly at them. "Come inside and enjoy a meal. You must be famished from your journey."

They were led inside the mansion and into a large dining room. Fancy appetizers were already arranged on the table. Katara was seated across from Jet, and Sokka sat at her side.

"Good to see you again, Jet." Sokka grinned at his friend. "You've been training for the tournament at Ba Sing Se?"

"Of course I have," Jet replied. "Can't let you beat me in swordfighting." As he spoke, his eyes kept flicking to Katara. He gave her a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you, Katara."

"It's nice to meet you too." Katara politely smiled.

"I heard that you're a bender. It's pretty rare to have that ability," Jet said.

It was true. Non-benders outnumbered benders by a lot. Most warriors were non-benders. Because benders were very outnumbered, it was not much of an advantage to have that ability in battle. Many non-benders were just as dangerous and skilled in fighting as benders.

"Katara's an excellent healer," Sokka said in between stuffing his mouth with food. Katara had to stop herself from smirking. She and Sokka both knew that she was capable of a lot more than healing.

"Maybe you can show me a demonstration soon." Jet's eyes stayed on Katara, never leaving her for a second. He looked very interested in her, as if she were fascinating piece of art.

"Of course." Katara avoided Jet's gaze by reaching for the appetizers. There was something in Jet's expression that made her heart beat a little faster. It was as if he was…hungry for her. _Maybe I'm overthinking..._

The servants brought out huge portions of delicious food. Sokka was too busy eating to say much, but occasionally he and Jet would joke around or talk about swordfighting. However, Jet's attention seemed to constantly be on Katara. Sometimes he would ask her questions or reply to her comments and questions, but at other times he would smirk at her with that hungry look in his eyes.

By the time dessert came, Katara felt as if she had eaten enough food to feed a sky bison. Sokka, on the other hand, ate his mango puree in five seconds flat. "It's really good, Katara, try it!"

Katara tasted it. Her eyes widened. It was really sweet and refreshing. She finished hers almost as quickly as Sokka. When she looked up, she saw Jet watching her, looking amused.

Suddenly feeling shy, Katara excused herself. "Where is the bathroom?"

A servant led her to a lavish bathroom down the hall. _It's bigger than some of the huts back at home._ Katara thought. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _It's unlike me to be so…timid…all because of a handsome boy. It's just a little overwhelming that he's going to be my husband soon…when I've just met him a few hours ago._

Exiting the bathroom, Katara jumped when she saw Jet leaning against the wall, smirking. "Jet! You surprised me." She awkwardly added, "Were you waiting to use the bathroom?"

"Actually, I was waiting for you." Pushing himself off the wall, Jet drew near to her. "I wanted to spend some time with you privately. We'll be getting married soon, don't you think we should get to know each other?"

"…Okay." _I guess I should get used to spending time alone with him…_

"Let's take a walk in the garden." Jet led her outside to the private garden. There was a stone pathway winding through many varieties of flowers and a couple of small trees. The garden was well-maintained, and Katara saw a few servants trimming some bushes in the distance.

Katara admired the flowers. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Jet said smoothly. He plucked a moon flower and handed it to her.

"Thank you." As Katara took the white flower, her fingers unintentionally brushed Jet's. She felt herself blush. _Stop being like this!_ She mentally scolded herself.

"Are you interested in bending tournaments?" Jet asked.

"Yes, but I haven't seen that many."

"I'll take you to watch Earth Rumble VI. It's an underground earthbending tournament held here in Gaoling," Jet explained.

"Sokka has told me about it. He's a big fan. It seems interesting." Katara walked along the path with Jet at her side. After a few moments of admiring the flowers in silence, Katara asked, "Jet, I haven't seen your mother. Is she ill?"

After a short pause, Jet spoke. "…My mother died while giving birth to me."

"I'm so sorry." Katara quietly said. "…I know how it's like to be without a mother. When I was eight, my mother died from a sickness." She willed herself not to cry. Thinking about her mother always made her emotional.

"…I'm so sorry, Katara." Jet gave her a sympathetic look. "I would say that your situation is more difficult than mine…"

"Why is that?"

"Because I never knew how my mother was like…I don't have that sort of attachment to her. I have no memory of her. You, on the other hand…you experienced the joys of having a mother. The time you spent with her was precious to you." Jet looked her straight in the eye as he spoke. "It's a kind of loss that you know wasn't meant to be. She belonged with you, and she was taken from you too soon."

Katara nodded. "Yes, I…I know what you mean. It's like she left an empty spot in my life that no one can ever fill." She touched the necklace around her throat, the one that she always wore. Her mother's necklace. "I know that she'll always be in my heart, and this necklace always reminds me of her. I think that's what happens when you lose someone you love—they stay with you in one way or the other."

At that moment, a servant approached them. He bowed and addressed Jet. "Your father requests that you and Lady Katara rejoin him and the others for more dessert."

" _More food?!_ " Katara exclaimed incredulously. "Sokka must be in heaven."

Jet laughed. "My father kind of goes overboard when throwing a feast."

"No kidding."

As the two of them made their way through the halls back to the others, Katara found herself feeling hopeful. Jet seemed like a smart guy, and he was tall, handsome, and charming as well. Any other girl would feel lucky to marry him, wouldn't they?


	4. Rumors and Truths

Chapter 4: Rumors and Truths

The next few days were spent touring around Gaoling. Katara went shopping, visited an earthbending school, and was pampered at a spa. She spent a lot of time with Jet; he accompanied her pretty much everywhere. The only place he didn't go with her to was the spa.

It was nice getting to know Jet. Katara couldn't really find any fault in him. He knew how to be a gentleman, and he impressed her with his fighting skills and his knowledge about battle tactics. He was confident and suave wherever he went. Since he and Sokka were already comfortable around each other, this helped Katara to relax around Jet as well.

"He's charismatic—I think he'll be a great ruler in the future." Katara spilled her thoughts about Jet to Sokka, as they were strolling along the streets. Jet wasn't with them at the moment, which was rare. He'd had some duties to attend to back at his mansion.

"You like his long, messy hair, don't you?" Sokka teased. He and Katara knew each other's types—there wasn't much they didn't know about each other.

"His hair isn't that long, compared to Firelord Ozai's." Although Katara had never seen Firelord Ozai in person, she had seen paintings of him.

"Well, it's long compared to those air nomads." Sokka shrugged.

"True." Katara agreed.

Things were going well, until Katara started hearing rumors. The first one she heard was at the spa, as she was getting a foot massage. There were a couple of girls chatting in the massage room beside hers, and as much as she tried to ignore them, she couldn't help but overhear.

"I heard that some of the local brothel owners are really upset that Jet's getting married." One of the girls said, sounding amused. "I guess they expect that they'll be getting less visits from him, which means a lot less money for them."

"Oh please!" Another girl laughed. "Do you really think that being married would change his ways?"

"I don't know…" A third girl spoke up, sounding unsure. "His betrothed is really pretty. I heard she's, like, the princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

"My sister told me that her friend's cousin is extremely worried that Jet won't see her anymore after his marriage."

"I wonder how Lady Fen feels about this. Isn't Jet the father of her baby?"

"Shh! You don't _know_ that! It could just be a rumor someone started for attention." Another girl huffed.

"You sound jealous. Is it because you've never gotten the chance to sleep with him? I heard that you drunkenly confessed to your step-sister that you wished you were the one betrothed to him." One of the girls said slyly.

"N-No! I mean, he's dreamy and rich and all, but you know what? I actually pity the Water Tribe girl! Think of how many problems she'll have in the future with all those illegitimate children going for Jet's money!"

"Bastards always create problems. Who knows how many Jet already has and will have in the future? No doubt the mothers will have their claws out as well. The poor Water Tribe girl would have to deal with it all."

The girls laughed, and then their voices faded down a hall. They were probably heading to the sauna or to other spa treatment rooms.

Katara frowned, feeling uncertain and confused. _Is Jet really…like that? Is that really his reputation?_ She felt sickened for a moment. _It could all just be rumors though. What do those girls know about Jet anyway?_ She closed her eyes, fighting a headache. She would ask Sokka about this soon.

* * *

As promised, Jet took Katara to Earth Rumble VI. Sokka went with them. He was a huge fan of one of the fighters, who was called The Boulder. Sitting between Jet and Sokka, Katara looked around the underground arena. The stands were full with rowdy, loud people.

"I'm putting my money on The Boulder." Sokka looked at Jet. "Who are you betting on, Jet?"

Looking relaxed and confident, Jet said, "The Blind Bandit. Trust me, don't bet on anyone else but her."

Katara was fascinated by the competition. The earthbenders were skilled and fierce, and Katara studied their techniques. Beside her, Sokka cheered loudly for The Boulder.

When Katara saw the Blind Bandit, she was shocked. "She's…a young girl." _Can she really fight while being blind?!_

"Yeah, I think she's sixteen. Not much younger than us." Jet told her. "She feels the vibrations from people and other things through the ground. That's how she 'sees' them."

It wasn't long before the Blind Bandit knocked her opponent out of the ring. She was declared the champion, and walked off with the Earth Rumble belt, as well as some bags filled with gold pieces. Katara applauded, very impressed. With shining eyes, she turned to Jet and Sokka. "She's amazing!"

Jet stared at her. Her smile was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen. _You're the one who's amazing, Katara._

The three of them headed back to Jet's home. Once they were inside, Katara excused herself and went to her room. Jet turned to Sokka. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure."

Jet led Sokka to a large, private balcony. Looking up at the night sky, Jet took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Your sister…Katara, she's…"

Sokka braced himself for the worst. Had Katara done something to make Jet have second thoughts about the marriage?

"…beautiful. I know that I haven't known her for long, but I'm in love with her." After a pause, Jet continued. "I want to move the wedding date sooner. Maybe right after the tournament at Ba Sing Se."

"Jet, weddings take months to plan. There's no need to hurry."

"I want to be married to her as soon as possible. Is that too much to ask for?" The twenty-year-old sighed, leaning against the balcony rail.

Sokka studied Jet. He'd seen the way his friend looked at his sister. It was obvious that Jet lusted after her, but there was also something more. Sokka had a feeling that Jet would be very protective of Katara. _He probably already is._ "Hey, man, just relax. The wedding will happen when it happens."

"I know. It's just…she's the one I want. I want to protect her from other men. The way I feel towards her…I've never felt this way before." Jet confessed.

 _A playboy turned into a lovesick puppy,_ Sokka thought. He patted his friend on the shoulder. "I think she likes you too. Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

Zuko sat in the Dragonbone Catacombs, immersed in the scroll he was reading. It was common for the prince to sneak out to the catacombs late at night, long after everyone in the palace went to bed. The Dragonbone Catacombs were located underneath the Fire Sages Capital Temple, and Zuko always managed to remain unseen as he travelled between the Fire Nation Royal Palace and the catacombs, avoiding being noticed by the Fire Sages or anybody else.

Reading about Fire Nation history was something Zuko had always enjoyed doing, even as a child. His mother had told him, "You can always learn something from reading about the past. It will be easier to avoid making the same mistakes as someone from the past if you know about the consequences."

After he'd finished reading, Zuko got up and put away the scroll. He had to get back to the palace before everyone woke up and noticed he was gone. He was also supposed to eat breakfast with his betrothed, Mai. Mai had been complaining that Zuko hadn't been spending much time with her lately. Zuko had told her that he'd just been busy practicing for the upcoming tournament. It was true, but Zuko also secretly preferred reading alone in his room or in other places than spending time with Mai. He didn't dislike Mai—they'd known each other since they were children, and Mai was good friends with Azula. It was just that whenever Zuko was with Mai, he always had the strange feeling that he belonged somewhere else, or with someone else. When Firelord Ozai had agreed to Mai's father's request that Mai be betrothed to Zuko, Mai had been very happy. Zuko had been indifferent, but as usual he was ready to obey his father's command and accept his duty.

Zuko made his way out of the catacombs, noticing that the sky was still dark. The night was calm and peaceful. For some reason, Zuko found it relaxing to be the only one awake, enjoying the quiet night while everyone else was asleep. Looking up at the moon, he wondered if anyone else in the world was looking at it too.


	5. A Man's Nature

Chapter 5: A Man's Nature

The time came to leave Gaoling and head to Ba Sing Se. Many people from Gaoling were going, including some of the earthbenders who had competed in Earth Rumble VI. The wealthy Beifong family was going as well. Hakoda, Katara, and Sokka had visited the Beifong Estate and met the family.

Katara had been stunned when she'd met Toph Beifong. "You're…you're _the_ _Blind Bandit!_ " Her hair was styled a bit differently and she was wearing a dress that made her look like a proper young lady, but Katara was positive that this was the same girl she'd seen compete in the arena.

"I don't use my real name there for a reason." Toph replied.

"Oh—sorry! I thought everyone knew…your parents don't know?" Katara glanced in the direction of Toph's parents, who were talking with Hakoda and didn't seem to have heard them.

"Nah, they know. They don't really approve of it, but they've softened up over time. Not everyone knows, though. Some people are just too _blind_ to see that I'm not just a weak little girl."

"…Well, I think you were incredible in the arena. Fighting all those big, muscular earthbenders…you make it look easy!" Katara said encouragingly.

Toph cracked a smile. "It _is_ easy."

When Katara found out that Toph would also be attending but not competing in the tournament at Ba Sing Se, she was surprised. "You would do so well though…you really should compete," Katara had told Toph.

Toph had shrugged. "I don't need to. Everyone already knows that the Blind Bandit is the most powerful earthbender in the world. I would pulverize them all!"

 _I wish I had the same opportunities as you, Toph._ Katara thought. _I don't even get a choice._

Katara finished packing up her belongings, with the help of a couple of servants. Although Katara had told them multiple times that their help was not necessary and that they should take a break and rest instead, they had insisted that they assist her. This was another thing Katara would have to get used to when living in Jet's home. In the Southern Water Tribe, she was more independent. In Gaoling, and especially in Jet's mansion, there were always servants around ready to fulfill her every request. It wasn't a bad thing, but Katara preferred that they follow her around less. _I need to be able to practice my waterbending unseen…_

Katara joined Sokka outside the mansion. Servants were busily performing their duties, preparing for the journey to Ba Sing Se. There were too many ostrich horses to count; all of them ready for travel.

"Sokka…can I ask you something?"

Sokka looked at his sister, noticing her serious expression. "What is it?"

Glancing around, Katara pulled Sokka farther away from the servants. When she was certain that they were out of earshot, she took a deep breath. "Is it true that Jet is a playboy? Does he…sleep around a lot? Is it true that he visits brothels often?" Her eyes were sad, but she was determined to know the truth. "Is that what he's known for?"

Sokka was silent for a moment before answering. "…Yeah, that's Jet's reputation. It's what he likes to do." His voice was solemn. He knew Katara wouldn't like his answer.

Katara's heart sank. So the rumors were true. "Does he have a bastard child?"

Sokka slowly nodded. "I'm pretty certain he does."

Staring at the ground, Katara turned slightly away so Sokka couldn't see her expression. The two of them were standing next to a couple of rose bushes. She remembered the night that she'd first met Jet, and how he'd given her a moon flower from his garden. Suddenly it didn't seem too romantic. Who knew how many other girls he had also given flowers to? "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"…You would've found out for yourself sooner or later." Sokka sighed.

Katara knew that Sokka would never lie to her. If he said that the rumors were true, then they were true. Sokka and Jet had been friends for a while, while Katara had just recently met him—of course Sokka would know a lot more about him. He'd probably witnessed Jet's promiscuity in the past. The truth was upsetting, but Katara was glad that she now knew what everyone else knew. _It's better to get hurt by the truth than to be deceived by a lie._

"He loves you." Sokka blurted out. "What he did in the past doesn't matter. It was before he met you. He's actually a good guy who'll treat you well. He's…in love with you."

Katara gave Sokka a sad smile. "Love is sweet, but it cannot change a man's nature."

* * *

Zuko stood in the Royal Gallery, looking at the portraits of his ancestors—the past rulers of the Fire Nation. He had read about a lot of them in the Dragonbone Catacombs. _When I become Firelord, I can learn from both their successes and mistakes._

"There you are, Zuzu."

Zuko turned to see his younger sister, Princess Azula, walking towards him. He could tell she had news for him.

"Mother won't be attending the tournament at Ba Sing Se." Azula told him. "She's sick again. The healers say that she shouldn't travel for a while."

Zuko nodded, troubled. Recently, their mother's health was getting worse. Sometimes she stayed in bed for days, with healers attending to her. _Healers…we need more healers._ "We should bring the most powerful healers from the Water Tribes here so that they can attend to her."

"You'll need Father's permission to do that." Azula reminded him. "Better hope that he's in a good mood when you ask him."

"Knowing him, he'll probably think that we're plotting against him with the Water Tribes." Zuko sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Our healers are some of the best in the world; Mother will get the best treatment from them." Azula then changed the topic. "You should practice your firebending. The tournament is coming up soon."

"I've been practicing a lot. But what about you? I haven't seen you in the training courtyard at all recently." Zuko gave her a curious look.

"Didn't Father tell you? I'm not going to the tournament."

Zuko blinked. "What?"

"Father said that I have to stay here and keep an eye over everything. I'll guard the palace while you and Father are away. He doesn't want it to be vulnerable." Azula explained. She didn't seem upset about it. "I'll stay with Mother and make sure she's safe."

"You really don't mind missing such a big tournament? You're one of the best firebenders; you would have a good chance of winning…" Zuko was concerned that Azula was being forced to stay in the palace against her will.

Azula waved her hand dismissively. "I've already attended and won too many tournaments to count. It isn't necessary for me to attend this one. I suppose it would be an interesting tournament to watch…but I guess I'll just have Mai tell me all about it." She turned away to leave. "Go and practice, Zuzu. Everyone will be watching you—you better impress them."


	6. Ba Sing Se

Chapter 6: Ba Sing Se

Ba Sing Se was enormous. Katara had only visited it once before as a child. Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, and other people from the Southern Water Tribe were riding the monorail, heading to the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace. Jet and his people would come later—there were too many of them to fit in one monorail car. Staring out the window, Katara admired the view as they passed through the Lower Ring and the Middle Ring. As expected, the Middle Ring looked a lot nicer and wealthier than the Lower Ring.

When they reached the Upper Ring, they switched their mode of transportation, riding in carriages instead of the monorail car. _The upper class lives here,_ thought Katara. _It's beautiful._ They passed by nice-looking buildings and houses; some of them looked just as nice as Jet's mansion. Katara noticed some Dai Li agents walking around. The Dai Li was Ba Sing Se's elite police force. _The Upper Ring looks like a really safe place to live._

As they approached the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace, Katara noticed that along with Earth Kingdom flags, there were also Fire Nation flags everywhere. It was a reminder that the true ruler, the one in command, was the Firelord.

There weren't any Fire Nation flags displayed in the Southern Water Tribe, Gaoling, or other cities that Katara had visited. Ba Sing Se was different. Ba Sing Se was one of the largest cities and could possibly become a threat to the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation flags were placed here to remind Ba Sing Se of its place. Katara remembered learning in a history lesson that Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation had had bad blood in the past. Long ago, there had been fights between them, but the Fire Nation had always won. _It's all about the power,_ Katara thought. _Ba Sing Se is strong but the Fire Nation has always been the one in control, the one with the most power._ Katara didn't think that Ba Sing Se would start a war anytime soon. The current ruler, Kuei, seemed like a peaceful guy. Besides, no one would dare stand up to the Firelord.

The Southern Water Tribe group was led into the throne room, where Kuei sat on the throne. There were many Dai Li agents and servants in the room; all of them were standing at attention.

Hakoda and Kuei exchanged greetings. "Your daughter has grown into a beautiful woman. And I look forward to watching your son compete in the swordfighting tournament." Kuei gave Katara and Sokka a small smile. Then he ordered servants to show them their rooms.

Katara followed a servant to a lavish bedroom. She noticed that there were two beds in the room. "Will I be sharing this room with someone?"

The servant nodded. "Yes, Lady Toph Beifong will also be staying in this room." She bowed. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to let me know." With another bow, she left the room.

Katara lay on her bed, tired from the journey. Before she could take a nap, however, Sokka burst into the room. "Want to take a look at the competitors?"

Sokka led Katara to the large open area outside the palace. A rectangular arena was set up, with lots of seating for spectators. Outside of the arena, there were designated areas for training, and a few benders, swordfighters, and archers were practicing there.

Katara walked over to a large stone pole with sheets of paper attached to it. Every competitor's name was listed here. Katara's eyes scanned the list of competing benders. She saw Prince Zuko's name at the top of the list. The list ranked all the fighters from the most powerful to the weakest. At the bottom of the list were a couple of empty spaces. Warriors who signed up late to compete would put their names there. Katara longed to write her name in one of those spaces, though she knew she would never be allowed to.

"Maybe a mystery warrior will compete." Sokka commented, standing by Katara's side. "It'll be interesting to watch." Mystery warriors would disguise themselves so that they were unrecognizable and would sign up using an alias. Sometimes they would reveal their identity later on, but sometimes they wouldn't.

At that moment, Sokka and Katara heard a boy's shouts, followed by other boys' mean laughter. The siblings immediately turned to look in the direction of the noise. In one of the training areas, three boys were surrounding another boy who was curled up on the ground. They were kicking him and using their earthbending to smack him with clumps of mud.

"Weakling!" One of the bullies laughed, aiming a kick at the boy's stomach.

Frowning, Katara began making her way towards them. As she got closer, she recognized the clothing that the boy on the ground wore. _He's from the Water Tribe…he looks familiar…_ Recognition suddenly dawned on her.

"That's my father's man you're kicking!" Katara yelled, enraged.

Rushing towards them, Katara spotted a couple of barrels of water at the edge of the training area. Bending water from them, Katara lashed out at the three bullies with a water whip. Her attack sent one of the bullies flying through the air and landing flat on the ground with a loud thud. The other two bullies leaped backwards in shock. They quickly recovered from their surprise and launched their own attacks at Katara.

Katara ducked and dodged the chunks of earth that the two boys sent flying at her. She punched forward, sending a blast of water straight at one of the boys. It hit him in the chest and knocked him ten feet backwards. He landed on the ground with a groan. Katara smirked. She had practiced that move a lot, using snowmen as targets. Her aim was pretty much perfect.

The third boy fearfully looked at Katara. Then he turned and ran off as fast as he could. In his hurry to escape Katara's anger, he tripped and fell flat on his face, but he got up and continued running pathetically. His two friends got up and stumbled after him.

Katara watched them run off, feeling satisfied. She turned to the boy who they had been bullying. "Are you okay?" She reached out a hand to help him up. He took it and stood up with a sheepish expression.

"I'm okay." The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, thanks for helping me. I've never seen a waterbending girl fight like that."

"What's your name?" Katara asked. "I've seen you with my father before, talking about battle strategies with other warriors."

"I'm Sangok." The boy replied. Then he paused, and a look of realization dawned on his face. "W-Wait…your father…you're Chief Hakoda's daughter! Lady Katara!" He bowed hastily. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"No worries," Katara quickly said. "I don't go out in public much. I tend to either stay at home or go outside of the village, alone or with Sokka." She glanced over her shoulder at Sokka, who was standing a few feet away. He had a slightly stunned expression on his face. _I guess he didn't expect me to fight like that_. Katara turned back to Sangok. "Why were those boys treating you like that?"

"I was just minding my own business. It was hot and I wanted something to drink, so I bent some water into my mouth. Those boys saw me waterbend and came over to me, challenging me to a fight. I didn't want to…I'm not a very good fighter, obviously. I said no and tried to walk away. They attacked me anyway." Sangok shrugged. "I'm used to getting beat up by other benders. But thanks for coming to the rescue. Who knows how long they would've beat me up." He looked a little embarrassed as he spoke. He wasn't used to a _girl_ saving him. But he already admired Katara. He'd never seen a girl fight so fiercely, waterbender or not.

"Let's go inside and get your wounds treated. Are you sure you don't have any serious injuries? I can heal them here if you'd like." Katara's hand was already encircled with water, ready to heal.

"I'm fine, really. There's mostly just a couple of cuts and bruises."

"We should still get you bandaged up. Come on." Katara started leading Sangok back towards the palace. Sokka followed them inside.

While healers and servants were attending to Sangok, Sokka turned to Katara. "You could get in trouble if Dad or anyone else in a high position hears about this. You're not supposed to be able to fight like that."

"I don't think many people saw." Katara shrugged her shoulders, not looking even slightly worried. "Anyway, if it happened again, I would do the same thing again. I would never turn my back on people who need me." Her voice was firm.

Sokka sighed. "Just try to be careful."

"Who were those bullies, anyway? Did you recognize them?" Katara asked.

"I think they were the apprentices of some earthbending warriors." Sokka replied. "I recognized some of the symbols on their clothing. They're from some Earth Kingdom cities, obviously." He thought for a second. "Now I remember. I've seen those symbols in Garsai, Yu Dao, and Makapu Village. Those three apprentices and their masters must be from those places."

 _Warriors from Garsai, Yu Dao, and Makapu Village_. Katara would keep this information in mind.

* * *

"I'm bored." Toph sighed as she lay on her bed in the room that she and Katara shared.

Katara looked over at her. "We could go explore the Upper Ring if you'd like. I heard that there's some really nice restaurants there."

"Nah, I've had it all." Toph waved a hand dismissively. "Being born in a wealthy family means that every meal is made by a renowned chef. Chefs in Ba Sing Se actually dream about being good enough to work for the Beifong family."

"Right…" Katara, also lying on her bed, stared at the ceiling. "Well, I still want to go somewhere. You've been here more often than me. Do you know any good places to visit? A spa? Anything?"

Toph smirked, suddenly looking mischievous. "Have you ever heard of the Crystal Catacombs?"

"The Crystal Catacombs? No, I haven't."

"They're huge chambers located deep underneath this palace. Long ago, it used to be an underground settlement—people actually lived there! Now it's empty. Not many people know about it, and no one is allowed down there. I heard about it from one of my old tutors, and so the last time I was here I went and explored it a little. Of course I didn't get caught." Toph looked proud of herself. "I can take you there if you want. You'll need an earthbender's help to get there, obviously."

Katara smiled, amused. "Breaking the rules doesn't bother you? If we're caught, we'll get in trouble…"

"Nothing will happen to us!" Toph spoke confidently. "You're the princess of the Southern Water Tribe and I'm Toph Beifong! We're the ones in power here."

Katara laughed. "I guess you're right. Okay, let's go. It sounds like fun." She couldn't help but feel really curious.

Toph led Katara out and away from the palace. They walked for a while, passing by the arena and training areas. Slipping in-between some small buildings, Toph told Katara, "Don't worry; there's no one following us. I can sense anyone and anything that's nearby."

"We're kind of far from the palace," Katara said. "Didn't you say that the Crystal Catacombs were right underneath it?"

"Yeah but we can't let anyone see us. The farther away we are from people, the better. What we're doing is illegal, remember?" Toph smirked.

The two girls arrived at a grove of trees. They walked into the middle of it, and that's when Toph stopped. "Here. This is where I made my tunnel last time."

Katara looked around. The trees definitely hid them from sight. It was also quiet, except for some birds chirping in the trees.

Toph used her earthbending to create a hole in the ground—the beginning of a tunnel. It was large enough for the two girls to comfortably walk in. "Well, let's go. It's going to take a lot of earthbending—but we have time."

Katara stared at the tunnel leading to complete darkness. "Um, it looks pretty dark down there. Don't you think we need a light?" As soon as she said the words, she felt like an idiot. _Why would I say that to a blind person?!_

Toph laughed. "Should we take a firebender with us then?! Haha! You're really scared of the dark, Katara?"

"I'm not scared; I'm just not the one who can 'see' with her feet…"

"Don't worry. When we reach our destination, the glowing crystals there will give you light. Or at least that's what my old tutor said. I wouldn't know." With that, Toph marched into the tunnel.

"Wait up!" Katara hurried after her.

As they walked through the pitch-black tunnel, Katara kept one hand on Toph's shoulder and the other on the tunnel wall, hoping that she wouldn't trip and fall. She really couldn't see a thing in the darkness. _I guess I'm the blind one here_ …

Toph continued to make the tunnel longer, leading them farther underground. Finally, with one last earthbending punch, they reached the Crystal Catacombs.

Katara had to blink several times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Stepping out of the tunnel, she looked around at the chamber they had entered. There were glowing crystals everywhere, providing lots of light. _It's beautiful._ Katara had never been in such a place.

"It's amazing!" Katara exclaimed.

"There's more to it. This is just one of many chambers," Toph said. "It's a perfect hiding place, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it definitely is." Katara agreed. "I bet even King Kuei wouldn't think to come down here."

"He probably doesn't even know this place exists. I told you, very few people know about this place."

An idea suddenly formed in Katara's mind. A crazy idea, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. _A mystery warrior always should have a good hiding place_. "Toph…when we go back, don't close up the tunnel."

Toph looked surprised. "Why not?"

"I want to be able to go to and from this place." Katara looked around, admiring the beautiful crystals. "I won't tell anyone else about this. You won't either, right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning to."

"Good." _I'm going to participate in the tournament…as a mystery warrior…and this is where I'll put on my disguise._

* * *

Author's Note: In this story, Katara is 18 years old, Sokka is 19, Toph is 16, and Jet and Zuko are 20. Also, this is off-topic, but I'm watching the Korean drama _Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo_ , and the character Wang So is so similar to Zuko's character. They're both princes who have a scar, they're misunderstood, they've been mistreated by their parents but still want their love and affection, etc. :) Hae Soo (the main female lead) and Wang So's relationship kind of gives me Zutara feels too :) Anyway, there's 9 episodes out so far and I watch it with english subtitles on the website DramaFever. I definitely recommend watching it, especially if you're a Zuko fan!


	7. The Prince's Music

Chapter 7: The Prince's Music

It was officially the first day of the tournament at Ba Sing Se. The stands surrounding the rectangular arena were now filled with people. The atmosphere was loud, noisy, and full of energy.

Katara sat between Sangok and Sokka. At first Sangok had declined the offer to sit with them, saying that he was too lowly. But Katara had insisted that he stay by their side. She didn't want him to get hurt by any more bullies, and the best way to protect him was to have him nearby. Jet sat on Sokka's other side, and Hakoda sat in front of them with other high-ranking people from the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara's eyes travelled to where the Fire Nation Royal Family sat. This was the first time she was seeing them in person. They were seated in the center and first row of the stands across from them, and were surrounded by bodyguards. It was obvious who Firelord Ozai was—he wore the crown. He seemed to radiate power and influence.

"Firelady Ursa and Princess Azula aren't here." Sokka told her, looking rather disappointed.

"What's with the sad face? Were you hoping that Dad would arrange a marriage between you and the princess?" Katara teased, but she was half-serious, wondering if that was what Sokka really wanted.

Sokka looked surprised at her question. "No, that could never happen. The Fire Nation Royal Family never marries outside of the Fire Nation. It's always been like that. They don't marry anyone from the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, or Air Nomads. You didn't know that?"

"I guess I should've paid more attention during history lessons…" Katara said, feeling a little sheepish. "Why did you look disappointed when you said that Princess Azula wasn't here, then?"

"Well…because…" Sokka hesitated.

"…She's hot, isn't she." Katara guessed.

"She's an attractive person." Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "That's all."

 _Boys._ Katara rolled her eyes. _Always looking at appearances._ "Is that the prince sitting next to the Firelord? And who's the lady next to him?"

"Yeah, that's Prince Zuko." Sokka told her. "The lady next to him is Lady Mai, his betrothed."

"Oh." _She must be from a family of high position._

"See that guy with the spiky hair wearing a red scarf next to them? That's Mako, one of their personal bodyguards. I heard that he's a close friend of Prince Zuko. He's going to participate in the tournament too." Sokka turned to Jet. "Do you think you and I plus a few chi blockers could win against him in a fight?"

"He's supposed to be one of the strongest fighters," Jet replied. "But once the chi blockers temporarily take his bending away, we could easily handle him."

"You think so? I heard he's really good with a sword. Like, extremely good."

Jet smirked. "So are we."

Sokka shrugged. "I guess so." His gaze travelled over the crowd, and landed on one particular person.

Katara tried to follow the direction of his gaze. "Who are you staring at? Oh…isn't that Lady Asami Sato?"

"Yeah." Sokka let out a wistful sigh.

Asami Sato was known for her beauty. Many men wished to marry her, but Asami's father had not yet chosen a husband for her. Similar to Jet, she came from a wealthy family.

"Should I tell Dad that she's the woman you're interested in marrying?" Katara half-joked.

"…Maybe." Sokka paused then said, "I would have a lot of competition if I decided to pursue her. The situation she's in is similar to your past situation, before you were betrothed. There were a lot of fathers contacting Dad, asking for you to marry their sons."

"Really?" Katara hadn't known this. She was going to ask who they were, but stopped herself when she saw Jet's darkening expression. She'd noticed that he really didn't like it when her name was mentioned with another man's. _And yet his name is always mentioned with many, many women…_

"You're more widely known than you think." Sokka told her. "People are probably looking at you right now similar to how we're looking at Lady Asami."

Katara thought about her plan to participate in the tournament as a mystery warrior. _If people are really watching me so much…will they figure it out?_ Katara hadn't even decided on what her disguise would be yet. _Worrying about what might happen won't help me at all. I've just got to focus and have confidence that things will go right._

* * *

"This is the best roast duck I've ever had." Sokka announced between mouthfuls of food.

Katara, Sokka, Jet, Sangok, and Hakoda were seated at one of many tables in the palace's huge dining hall. They were being served a feast, and Katara had never seen so much food in her life.

"How did you enjoy the first day of the tournament?" Hakoda asked his daughter.

"The warriors fought well," Katara replied. "It was impressive. They must have trained hard." She took a bite out of her crab puff. _I've learned a lot of tips just from watching. The competition looks tough, but I think I can handle it._

The dining hall suddenly quieted down. Looking up, Katara saw that everyone's attention was directed towards the Fire Nation Royal Family.

"What's going on?" Katara whispered to Sokka, who was sitting next to her.

She shouldn't have bothered to ask him. Sokka was still busily eating, not paying any attention to his surroundings. "Hm?" This was his only response.

Rolling her eyes, Katara turned her attention back to the front of the room, where Firelord Ozai and Prince Zuko were seated. A servant holding a tsungi horn approached the prince, and handed it to him.

"The Crown Prince can play the tsungi horn?" Sangok commented, keeping his voice low. "Seriously, what does he lack?! He's rich and powerful. He's a firebender, a musician, and all the ladies want him!" He looked at Katara. "Today I passed by countless ladies who were all talking about how handsome he is and how they're so jealous of his betrothed, Lady Mai! You're like the only lady here who hasn't said anything about him yet."

"Well, I haven't met him yet, so I can't really say much about him." Katara replied, keeping her voice quiet as well. She had to admit that Sangok was right, though—Katara had also heard many comments about the prince from other people. It seemed like a lot of people adored the prince, and they had many positive things to say about him.

At that moment, Prince Zuko began to play the tsungi horn. Everyone in the dining hall fell silent; they were all listening to the prince's music. Even Sokka had looked up from his food.

Katara had never heard such a haunting and beautiful sound. Entranced, she watched the prince calmly play the instrument, producing a melancholy tune. _He really is a gifted musician,_ Katara thought. For some unknown reason, the music made her heart ache.

The prince paused for a moment, and several other musicians joined him. Now with the other musicians playing their instruments, Prince Zuko put down his tsungi horn and began to sing. His voice was raspy, soft, and pleasant to listen to. He sang a sad song about a girl who was separated from the boy she loved. Katara felt tears form in her eyes _._ She'd never heard a song so sad and beautiful. Suddenly the tears were spilling down her cheeks.

The song ended. Katara sniffled, hastily trying to dry her tears. This caught the attention of Sokka. He grinned widely.

"So this is what makes you cry." He teased. "If I were to paint a picture of you, I would give it the title 'The Weeping Woman'…what do you think?"

Katara responded by bending the wine out of a cup and onto Sokka's head with a splash. She stood up and abruptly left the room, ignoring Sokka's complaints, Hakoda's face-palming, Jet and Sangok's laughter, and other people's surprised or horrified looks.

She didn't see Prince Zuko looking in her direction, trying to hold back a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: So Mako, Asami, and Sangok are kind of like the Arthur, Ashara, and Howland of the story, respectively (Mako and Asami aren't related though). Mai is like the Elia of the story, but she and Zuko are betrothed, not married.

Thanks for reading!


	8. One of a Kind

Chapter 8: One of a Kind

"Here are the things you wanted, Lady Katara." Sangok stood at the entrance of Katara and Toph's room, holding a bag full of stuff.

"Thanks, Sangok. And how many times do I have to tell you…you don't have to call me 'Lady'…we're friends, so forget the formalities." Katara smiled. She took the bag and looked inside. There was a large dark red cloak, a mask, red paint, white paint, a brown wide-brimmed hat, and a veil. _Perfect_.

"I'm a little confused why you asked for this stuff though." Sangok rubbed his head, confused.

"It's a secret. No one saw you get this stuff, right?" Katara questioned him.

"No one. Except for the people who sold it to me." Sangok replied.

"Good." Katara nodded, satisfied. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this. In fact, forget that you even bought this stuff. Erase it from your memory."

"O-Okay…" Sangok looked bewildered.

Katara patted his shoulder. "Everything's okay, Sangok. Don't worry about a thing."

"Does Sokka know what you're planning to do with that stuff?" Sangok asked.

"No, he doesn't. Nobody knows." _Sokka will probably figure it out…but I can trust both him and Sangok._ "How is he, anyway? Still complaining about the wine stains on his clothing?"

"Yeah." Sangok grinned. "You're really one of a kind, Katara. No other lady would fight for a commoner like me or bend wine onto her brother's head in front of everyone."

Katara didn't regret her actions, but she wondered if she'd made too much of a scene last night at the feast. She didn't mean to draw attention to herself. "He would've spilled wine on himself eventually. He eats like a pig." Katara shrugged.

Sangok laughed. "Well, I wish you luck with…whatever you're doing with that stuff."

"Thank you, Sangok. And remember…not a word, okay?"

"Okay."

After Sangok left, Katara closed the door and made sure it was locked. Toph was out practicing earthbending with some other earthbenders she'd met, and wouldn't be back until later.

Katara took out the cloak first and tried it on. It was big and loose on her, and it had a hood that covered her hair. _Good. No one will be able to tell that I'm a girl. With this and the mask, my whole body will be covered. The hat and the veil will help too._ Katara then took out the mask and paint. _Time to get to work._

She began painting the mask. The Painted Lady, a river spirit, was the inspiration for the disguise. _Should the Painted Lady be my alias as well?_ Katara thought. _No…I don't want anyone to know that I'm female._ She finished painting the mask, admiring the designs, and set it aside to dry. Then she took the hat and attached the veil to it.

 _I'll bring all this to the Crystal Catacombs when it gets dark outside. That way there's less of a chance I'll be seen._

Katara thought for a moment, and then made up her mind. _I'll be the Painted Warrior._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked, as Katara joined him and the others in the stands. They were in the front row this time. "You missed the fight between Bolin and Shaozu."

"I was in my room." Katara didn't explain any further. She glanced around the arena. It was even more crowded than yesterday. "Who won the match?"

"Shaozu, but it was a really close match. Both of them are talented benders." Sokka told her.

"You got here just in time though." Sangok piped up. "Prince Zuko is fighting next!"

The prince was walking towards one end of the arena amid loud cheers from the crowd. His opponent, Admiral Zhao, stood at the other end.

Katara studied the prince. She wondered how he got the scar on the left side of his face. _A training accident perhaps?_

"Who do you hope wins?" Sangok asked Sokka.

Sokka thought for a moment. "Prince Zuko. I'm pretty sure like ninety-nine percent of the people here are rooting for him. He's a popular guy. I don't want him to lose his first match of the tournament."

A gong sounded, and the match began. Zhao attacked first, sending fiery blasts towards Zuko in a flurry of kicks and punches.

 _He doesn't have much control._ Katara thought. Some of Zhao's wild attacks almost hit a few innocent bystanders on the sidelines.

Zuko dodged and blocked the attacks using steady, quick movements. Then he formed two long fire whips and lashed out at Zhao with them. Zhao used his own fire to block the attack but was pushed back by the force of it. He stumbled, losing his balance for a short moment.

They continued to exchange fierce attacks. Katara watched the prince, studying his fighting style. _He's very precise. It's like he has practiced each movement thousands of times._

Zuko unleashed a series of attacks, and each one made Zhao lose his balance more and more. Finally, with one powerful, fiery punch from Zuko, Zhao flew backwards and landed on his back. He didn't get up.

The gong sounded, signaling the end of the match. The announcer stood up, and said in a booming voice, "The winner is Prince Zuko!" The crowd cheered loudly in approval.

Zuko waved to the crowd, not seeming too tired from the fight. Zhao, on the other hand, was glaring as servants escorted him out of the arena.

Katara stared at the prince, impressed. Suddenly he was looking in her direction, and their eyes met.

A tingle ran down Katara's spine. For a brief moment, all she could see were those golden eyes, looking right at her. Everyone and everything else seemed to fade into the background. She barely heard the shouts and cheers anymore. Time seemed to slow down.

She blinked rapidly. When she focused on the prince again, he was looking elsewhere, waving to more spectators. Everything was back to normal. The cheers of the people rang in her ears once again.

 _Did I just imagine that?_ Katara wondered. _Snap out of it, Katara…_ She told herself, shaking her head slightly. _He was probably just looking in this general direction…maybe he was looking at Sokka. Or Jet. Maybe he recognizes them from past tournaments._ _Why am I being so ridiculous…there's not a single reason why he would look specifically at me._

As the announcer called out the next two competitors, Katara found it hard to pay attention. Her eyes wandered back to the prince, who had returned to his seat next to his betrothed, Mai. A servant brought him a cup of water. As he drank, Mai leaned her head against the prince's shoulder, a satisfied look on her face. She snapped her fingers, and a servant hurried over to her, carrying a bowl full of some kind of fruit. Mai took some and offered one to Zuko, but he declined. Mai shrugged and ate the fruit herself.

"Katara, you okay?" Sangok asked.

Startled, Katara quickly looked away from the prince and Mai. "Uh, yeah."

"Daydreaming?" Sangok guessed.

"…Yeah, kind of." _I'm just curious about the prince…he's the future ruler of the four nations after all. I bet a lot of people are also wondering whether or not he'll be a good leader._

* * *

"Nice victory, man." Mako clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "Zhao didn't stand a chance."

"Thanks." The two boys, Mai, and their friend Ty Lee were hanging out in one of the palace's courtyards.

"It's nice to have some time to relax by ourselves." Ty Lee said, sipping on some mango juice.

Mai agreed. "If one more noble comes to greet me, I think I'll be sick."

Ty Lee shrugged. "If I were in your position, I think it would be nice to meet all those new people. It's your duty, anyway. After you and Zuko get married, they'll be your loyal subjects."

Mako looked at Zuko. "This is definitely the biggest tournament that's been held in a long time. I bet you haven't even greeted half of the important people here yet, and people have been coming up to you all day, yesterday and today."

"I haven't had the chance to greet the Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe yet." Zuko said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I saw the Southern Water Tribe group." Ty Lee smiled. "The chief's son is cute!" She had a dreamy look on her face. "Future-chief Sokka…"

"I hear he's not betrothed yet. You have a chance, Ty Lee." Mako teased.

Ty Lee mulled this over. "He seems like a good man to marry. But I don't know if I could live in the Southern Water Tribe. I'd have to adjust to the temperature." Ty Lee was from a wealthy family in the Fire Nation Capital. "Anyway, I heard their family has strong connections with other noble families. The Chief's daughter, Lady Katara, recently got engaged to Jet from Gaoling. He's so handsome and she's so pretty. I'm jealous."

"I saw a scrawny teenage boy sitting with them," Mai mentioned. "Definitely a commoner. Who let a commoner sit with them?"

Mako let out an amused laugh. "I heard that Lady Katara insisted that he stay with them. He was at the feast last night too."

Mai shook her head in disapproval. "Commoners and nobles should stay separate."

"My mother was a commoner. Before she married my father, she lived in a small town." Zuko said matter-of-factly.

Both Mako and Ty Lee turned to Mai, waiting for her response. Mai frowned, and after a pause, muttered, "That was an exception…they married to fulfill a prophecy or something."

"Their grandparents knew each other, but that still doesn't change the fact that Lady Ursa was a commoner." Mako shrugged. "Anyway, I don't think it's a big deal."

Ty Lee agreed. "Commoner or not, Lady Ursa is still the most beautiful, amazing Firelady ever!" She hooked arms with Mai. "C'mon, we should freshen up for tonight's feast! There's going to be dancing!"

"We better get ready too." Mako told Zuko. "Your father wouldn't like it if we were late."

Zuko nodded, and followed his friends out of the courtyard.

* * *

Author's Note: To the person who asked if Zuko has his scar, yes, he does. It will be probably be explained later on. Thank you all for reading!


	9. The Painted Warrior

Chapter 9: The Painted Warrior

"I can't believe I danced with Asami Sato last night…" Sokka sighed. He and Katara were eating breakfast in one of the palace's dining rooms.

Katara noticed the dreamy expression on Sokka's face. "I wish I'd been there to see it."

"Yeah, why did you leave the feast early?" Sokka asked, biting into an egg custard tart.

"Well, I wasn't planning on dancing…" Katara shrugged her shoulders. After she had left the feast, she had snuck out to the Crystal Catacombs to hide her Painted Warrior disguise and also to practice waterbending. Earlier in the day, she had asked Toph to meet her there. So when Toph arrived, Katara asked her to spar with her. Toph had seemed surprised, but she was more than willing to chuck rocks at someone. By the time they'd returned to the palace, Katara had been exhausted. "But anyway, who else did you dance with?"

"I danced with Lady Ty Lee and Princess Yue, too." Sokka told her.

"Wait, isn't Princess Yue already betrothed to someone else?! Isn't that a little scandalous?" Katara looked at Sokka in surprise.

"Yes, she's betrothed, but there was no misunderstanding. It was actually her father who suggested we dance together. It was a friendly dance to show the friendship between the two Water Tribes." Sokka explained. "Her husband-to-be, Hahn, didn't mind at all. Either that or he was too drunk to notice. A lot of the people there were too drunk to pay attention to who was dancing with who."

"Oh, I see." Katara paused, then asked, "Did Jet dance with anyone?" She kept her voice neutral.

"No, he didn't," Sokka replied. "See? I told you he'd be loyal to you."

Katara didn't look convinced.

Sokka let out a sigh. "He got drunk, and the only woman's name he mentioned in his drunken state was yours. That has to mean something, right?"

"…I don't know, Sokka." Katara got up from her seat. "Anyway, I won't be watching the bending tournament today."

"Why not?"

 _Because I'll be participating in it._ "I looked at the list and I'm not a fan of some of the competitors."

"You mean the masters of those apprentices who bullied Sangok?" Sokka guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll let you know if they win or lose." Sokka turned his attention back to his food.

Katara fought back a smile. "Okay. I'll see you later tonight at the feast, then."

* * *

Zuko watched as the waterbender Tahno defeated his opponent, an airbender named Aang. The crowd applauded, satisfied with the match.

"That airbender is too passive." Mai commented, sitting beside Zuko. "He has talent, but he has to be more aggressive if he wants to advance to the next round."

"True." Zuko agreed. "Most airbenders aren't fighters, though. I think he did well."

The announcer's voice rang out. "We have a mystery warrior competing today!"

Excited whispers could be heard from the crowd. Zuko glanced at the list the announcer was holding. Nobody remembered seeing a mystery warrior's name on the list. The mystery warrior must have signed up late.

"Introducing…the Painted Warrior!" The announcer dramatically gestured towards a lone figure walking towards the center of the arena.

The crowd murmured to each other; their curiosity was at its peak. Zuko studied the mystery warrior. The warrior wasn't very tall, and wore a dark red cloak with a hood. A painted mask covered the warrior's face, and a brown hat with a wide brim and a veil also helped to conceal the warrior's identity.

The warrior's costume looked somewhat familiar to Zuko. "It looks like…the Painted Lady…" Zuko whispered to himself.

"What?" Mako turned to him, curious.

"The Painted Warrior's costume seems to be based off the Painted Lady." Zuko told him. "The Painted Lady is a river spirit. I've read about her in one of my scrolls, and I've seen paintings and drawings of her. The warrior's mask is painted with the same designs—"

"Nobody asked for a lecture," Mai interrupted, sounding bored. "I bet this Painted Warrior won't last long. It's probably just some skinny boy underneath that over-sized cloak and all."

The announcer was looking at the list in his hand, reading a note that the Painted Warrior had written. "The Painted Warrior challenges three other benders!"

The crowd quieted down a little, listening.

The announcer continued, "The three benders being challenged are the earthbending masters from Garsai, Yu Dao, and Makapu Village!"

The three earthbenders stood up from their seats. The crowd talked among themselves, wondering why these three specific benders were challenged.

"I know those guys." Mako commented. "They're haughty, but they're not the most talented fighters. Compared to the famous earthbending masers, they're like novices. They have a lot of brute strength, though."

"It seems kind of random to me." Ty Lee remarked, sitting beside Mai. "Why them? Does the Painted Warrior have something against those Earth Kingdom cities? It's weird."

If the Painted Warrior won against all three opponents, then they each would have to give the mystery warrior a sum of money. The Painted Warrior would then take their place in the tournament and advance to the next round. If the Painted Warrior lost, the three opponents would receive a sum of money from the warrior and the warrior's belongings.

Everyone watched as the Painted Warrior faced the earthbender from Yu Dao. The gong sounded, and immediately the Painted Warrior pulled two large streams of water from the water barrels on the sidelines, and went into a defensive stance.

"Well, now we know that whoever's underneath that mask is a male waterbender." Mako scratched his head. "Any idea who he might be?"

"Why couldn't it be a girl?" Ty Lee asked.

"Female waterbenders don't fight. They aren't even allowed to train. Everyone knows that." Mai said, in the same bored tone as before.

"Oh." Ty Lee watched the Painted Warrior, who was using two water whips to block the earthbender's attacks. "That's interesting that a boy or a man is dressed as a female river spirit." She gave Zuko a quick glance before turning her attention back to the fight.

Zuko wondered if Ty Lee was secretly trying to let him know that she had been listening to him talk about the Painted Lady, and that she was interested in what he had to say. Unlike Mai, who had rudely interrupted him.

"What're his intentions?" Mako wondered aloud. "Do you think he's from the Southern or Northern Water Tribe? There's also a possibility that he's from the Earth Kingdom and one of his parents was from the one of the Water Tribes."

"It's possible." Zuko's eyes didn't leave the mystery warrior.

The earthbender from Yu Dao sent several huge boulders flying towards the Painted Warrior. The Painted Warrior dodged the rocks and slashed back at the earthbender with a water whip. In an attempt to avoid the attack, the earthbender stumbled backwards. He was beginning to get angry, and was obviously annoyed and surprised that his opponent wasn't lying on the ground, defeated, yet. Glaring, he launched more boulders towards the Painted Warrior.

The earthbender's attacks were powerful, but his aim wasn't great. The Painted Warrior easily avoided being hit. While the earthbender was focusing on his continuous attacks, the Painted Warrior sent quick, powerful blasts of water at him in retaliation.

The blasts hit the earthbender right in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. The Painted Warrior created a mini wave and pushed it towards the earthbender as a final blow. The earthbender tried to defend himself with an earth wall, but since he was off-balance, he couldn't properly create one in time. The wave crashed into him and he ended up flat on his back, drenched. Before he could get up, the Painted Warrior turned the water into ice, freezing him to the ground.

The gong sounded. "The winner is the Painted Warrior!" The announcer declared. The crowd erupted in loud cheers. Since the earthbender from Yu Dao was known for being haughty and rude, the crowd had been cheering for the Painted Warrior.

Mako watched as the glowering earthbender was freed from the ice and led back to his seat. "The Painted Warrior used mostly basic moves, but they were executed well."

"He still has to beat the other two earthbenders." Mai pointed out. "The bender from Garsai is supposed to be a better fighter than the one from Yu Dao, too. I would've just challenged one person. Then this would be over already."

Zuko looked at the Painted Warrior, who was standing still. Unlike other competitors who would casually wave to the crowd after a victory, the Painted Warrior seemed to be slightly stunned by it all. _Whoever's beneath that mask…was this their first time winning a match?_ Zuko remembered the first time he had ever won a match. The feeling had been overwhelming, but in a good way. For the first time, the people hadn't been cheering for him because he was a prince—they were cheering for him because he'd _won_. He had proven to everyone that he was a good fighter and that he could be victorious against a skilled opponent. And his father had been pleased, which was rare for him…

Snapping back to the present, Zuko saw that the earthbender from Makapu Village was now facing the Painted Warrior. The earthbender had obviously not expected the Painted Warrior to win the previous match. He looked very irritated.

This match was similar to the first one. It ended with the Painted Warrior knocking the earthbender to the ground and then freezing him to it.

Zuko noticed that the Painted Warrior's fighting style and movements were very smooth, yet fierce at the same time. He could tell that the warrior had practiced a lot.

The crowd had become even louder now. The Painted Warrior had captured everyone's attention. It was very difficult for a competitor to beat three opponents in a row, without a break or even a drink of water. Everyone was wondering if the mystery warrior would be victorious in the third and final match.

It was hard to tell if the Painted Warrior was getting tired. The large cloak hid any signs of heavy breathing, and the red and white mask hid the warrior's facial expression. Zuko guessed that it was adrenaline that was giving the warrior continuous energy.

The Painted Warrior and the earthbender from Garsai fought fiercely, amid the crowd's cheering and shouting. The Painted Warrior narrowly avoided getting hit by the numerous chunks of earth that flew through the air at dangerously fast speeds.

Finally, the Painted Warrior attacked with several water whips all at once. The earthbender couldn't defend himself in time. He flew backwards from the force of the attack, and landed flat on the ground. He tried to get up, but he was too dazed, and he flopped back onto the ground.

People stood up from their seats, clapping and cheering loudly, as the Painted Warrior was declared the victor. Zuko had never witnessed an arena so loud and wild with excitement before.

The three earthbenders grudgingly gave the mystery warrior their sums of money. They were about to turn away when the Painted Warrior raised a hand to stop them. The crowd quieted down in surprise.

"I don't want your money." The Painted Warrior declared in a booming voice, handing the money back. "Teach your apprentices honor, and that shall be enough. Teach them to show honor to even the lowest of commoners."

The three earthbenders stared at the mystery warrior in shock, but quickly nodded their heads in agreement. "We…will do as you say. We promise."

Satisfied, the Painted Warrior exited the arena. The crowd whispered among themselves. Everyone seemed to be surprised, confused, and excited at the same time.

"Whoa, that was unexpected." Ty Lee's eyes were wide. "The Painted Warrior seems so cool though."

"That voice though…it can't be the mystery warrior's real voice." Mako said. "It sounded like he was making it deeper on purpose."

"I really want to know who he is!" Ty Lee sighed in frustration.

Zuko was as curious and confused as everyone else. He wondered what his father's reaction to all of this was. He turned and glanced at the Firelord, who was sitting behind him.

Zuko's heart sank when he saw that his father was frowning angrily, seeming to be already very suspicious of the mystery warrior.

 _This can't be good._ Zuko thought. _I hope he doesn't do anything rash._

* * *

Author's Note: In the show, who did you ship with Sokka? I'm actually okay with a lot of his ships (with female characters) : Yukka, Sukka, Ty Lokka, Tokka, even Sokkla. But who will be the Catelyn Stark of this story...? ;) Anyway, it might seem odd that Katara was able to defeat three earthbending masters, without ever being trained by a master herself. It was adrenaline, determination, and excitement that helped her be victorious. In season one of ATLA, when Katara let her emotions and determination take over, she became a stronger bender (for example, her fight with Pakku). The same thing kind of happened in this chapter. In this story, Katara has been practicing for years with waterbending scrolls she 'borrowed', and she's older than she was in the show, too. :)


	10. Suspicion

Chapter 10: Suspicion

That night at the feast, no one could stop talking about the Painted Warrior. The only two people who were quieter than usual were Sokka and Sangok. However, no one except for Katara noticed. Everyone else was too busy discussing the day's tournament and guessing the mystery warrior's identity.

Katara took a sip of wine as she listened to her father's friend, Bato, talk about the day's events.

"Whoever that waterbender is…I know that he's not from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm very familiar with our tribe's waterbending masters and students. Not one of them would ever give back the money like that." Bato shook his head, smiling.

Hakoda agreed. "It was very unusual behavior."

"He's likely to be a commoner, since he seemed very passionate about the way commoners are treated." Bato suggested.

"Possibly." Hakoda glanced at his daughter and Sangok. _Could it be…no, it's not possible._ Shaking his head, he asked a servant to bring more wine.

"I'll unmask him." Jet announced confidently. He rested an arm on the chair behind Katara's shoulders. "I'll challenge him to a swordfighting duel. I'll win, and he'll have to reveal himself."

 _Good luck with that,_ Katara thought, stopping herself from smirking.

The warriors at the tables around them joined the conversation. " _I'll_ be the one to unmask him!" An earthbender yelled. "And I'll find out exactly why he's picking on earthbenders!"

"Perhaps he's a former criminal," A firebender suggested. "That's why he's hiding his face."

"There's no way a former criminal would be invited to the tournament." Another person argued. "They wouldn't even be allowed in the Upper Ring."

Taking another sip of wine, Katara's mind wandered back to the afternoon's events. She had never felt such a thrilling feeling as she did when she was in that arena, fighting and winning against her opponents. She would never forget the sound of the people cheering for her. When the announcer had declared her the winner, her heart had felt like it would burst from happiness. It was an amazing experience that she knew that she would always remember.

Firelord Ozai suddenly stood up from his seat. The dining hall quieted down immediately. All eyes were fixed on the Firelord as everyone waited to hear what he had to say.

"As you all know, there is a mystery warrior among us." Ozai's tone of voice showed that he was displeased. "Why do you think he is hiding his face from the highest of nobles and kings? It is because he has a lack of honor and respect."

There were several murmurs of agreement around the room. Katara was careful to keep her face expressionless, but her heart was starting to beat faster out of nervousness. She was also slightly stunned. _How could he say something like that? Lack of honor? Are you kidding me?_

The Firelord continued. "It is most likely that this mystery warrior is plotting against rulers such as I. People who wear masks are usually dangerous criminals. When the Painted Warrior comes to compete tomorrow, I urge all of you warriors to challenge him. Defeat him and reveal his identity. Whoever is underneath that mask is no friend of mine."

 _Great. The most powerful person in the world doesn't like me._ Katara thought. She wished the Firelord would stop talking. She wanted the Painted Warrior to have a good reputation, and the Firelord was ruining it with his paranoia.

"Whoever defeats the Painted Warrior will be greatly rewarded. It is an opportunity to bring honor and abounding riches to you and your family." Firelord Ozai concluded, and sat back down.

Katara stared down at her lap as she heard people cheering. After hearing Ozai's speech, dozens of warriors were now inspired to challenge the Painted Warrior. She listened as the warriors began discussing strategies on how to take down the mystery warrior.

"Charismatic as always." Bato spoke, referring to the Firelord.

 _He's charismatic, but he's crazy too,_ thought Katara."Do people really think that a mystery warrior, or anyone for that matter, would plot against the _Firelord_?" She spoke out loud, skepticism lacing her voice.

Bato shrugged. "If that's what the Firelord believes, it's best to go along with it."

Katara glanced towards where Firelord Ozai sat. There was a deep frown on his face. It made her feel uneasy. _I've heard people say that he's going mad, but I didn't know whether to believe it or not…_ Standing up from the table, Katara excused herself. "I'll be going to bed early." She quietly left the dining hall, heading to her room.

It was no surprise when she heard someone follow her. Standing in front of the door to her room, she turned around and saw Sokka.

"Can we talk privately?" Sokka glanced around, making sure no one else was around.

Katara nodded, opening the door to her room. "We can talk in here." She and Sokka entered her room. Toph was still at the feast, so the room was empty.

Closing the door, Katara looked at Sokka, waiting for him to speak.

Sokka took a deep breath. "The Painted Warrior is you, isn't it? Those earthbenders from those three cities…their apprentices were the ones who were bullying Sangok, and you chased them away."

"I expected you to figure it out." Katara replied. "And I know you won't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't." Sokka let out a sigh. "I'm just worried that someone else will figure it out. Others may have seen you when you fought the bullies."

"They won't have proof that it's me, though."

"They'll still be suspicious." Sokka told her. "And you heard what Firelord Ozai said! He's not very fond of the Painted Warrior. That could lead to trouble." Shaking his head, Sokka went on. "Don't compete tomorrow. It'll be dangerous for you. A lot of benders are now motivated to defeat the Painted Warrior."

"…I know. I guess I wasn't really planning to fight again tomorrow. I already accomplished what I wanted to accomplish." Katara said, keeping her voice quiet.

After a pause, Sokka asked, "Why did you decide to do this? It's really risky for you. If you're found out, then…it really won't be good. And you could've gotten hurt!"

Katara exhaled deeply. "Sokka, this…this was my dream. I've always wanted to compete in a tournament. It was absolutely thrilling. I wasn't scared, because I was confident in my abilities. And I also did this for Sangok. I meant what I said…commoners should be shown as much respect and honor as anyone else. It doesn't matter what position someone has, or if someone's a powerful or weak fighter. Everyone should be treated as equals."

Sokka was silent for a moment, then gently said, "I understand. I don't think it's fair, either, that female waterbenders aren't allowed to fight. But…promise me that you won't compete tomorrow. It's too risky. I don't want you to get injured, either."

Katara hesitated. For a second, she imagined herself fighting again in that arena, and winning… _Sokka is right, though. The competition will get extremely tough. Even if I beat all my challengers, I'll eventually have to fight against Prince Zuko. I'm pretty sure I'm even slightly close to that level yet._ "…Okay. I won't."

Looking relieved, Sokka let out a deep breath. "For someone who has never had a waterbending master, you fought incredibly well. I was really impressed. But…let's try to enjoy the rest of the tournament without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Okay," Katara agreed. _I'm satisfied with the way things turned out. I achieved my goal. Now I just have to make sure no one finds out the Painted Warrior's identity._

* * *

The next morning, Katara decided to take a walk outside by the training areas. They sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze.

"Katara."

Turning around, Katara saw Sangok walking towards her. "Hey, Sangok. What's up?"

"I, um…I was approached by the earthbending apprentices last night. The ones who were beating me up before you saved me, remember?" Sangok awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "And…they apologized to me. And they promised to never to beat someone up again."

Katara smiled. "That's great, Sangok."

"So…I just wanted to thank you." There were very few people outside, but Sangok kept his voice low anyway, not wanting people to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Her smile growing, Katara replied, "You've already thanked me. Right after I came to your rescue."

"Yeah, uh, I know. I meant to thank you for…what happened yesterday…what you did…" Sangok stammered.

"Shouldn't you be thanking the Painted Warrior instead?" Katara couldn't help but tease him.

Sangok stared at her in confusion. "But I thought…the costume…aren't you…"

Holding back a laugh, Katara went on, "I could've given the costume to someone else and told them what to say if they win. Do you really think a lady such as myself would fight like that?"

"Well…you fought those bullies." Sangok reasoned.

"It was for defense. Challenging three earthbenders in a tournament is completely different." Katara responded, grinning.

Sangok looked completely baffled. "It really wasn't…you?"

Katara patted him on the shoulder. "Remember, Sangok…not a word about it."

"Of course not!" Sangok quickly said. "I don't know anything…costume, what costume? I've never seen it. Painted Warrior who? I was, uh, asleep when he was competing."

Katara burst into laughter. "Did you eat breakfast yet? Let's go get some food, so maybe the food energy will help you stay awake during today's matches."

Sangok eagerly agreed. Like Sokka, he had a love for food. As they walked inside together, Sangok couldn't help but be inspired by the girl beside him. _Thank you for protecting me, Katara…I promise I'll work hard to become a better bender so that I could protect you as well._

* * *

Author's Note: The next update will probably be sometime next week! Thanks for reading!


	11. The Firelord's Command

Chapter 11: The Firelord's Command

Zuko stretched his arms over his head as he walked towards Mako, Ty Lee, and Mai, who were waiting for him in one of the courtyards. The day's matches would begin soon, but the Ty Lee had said that she had something to discuss, privately.

"Okay, so I was thinking about it and I realized that in order to figure out who the Painted Warrior is, all we need to do is find out which male waterbenders weren't present at the Painted Warrior's battles!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "There aren't _that_ many waterbenders here, so it shouldn't be too hard!"

"It's actually not that simple and easy." Mai told her. "Didn't you see the stands yesterday? It was wild. Everyone was focusing on the battles. No one would've noticed if a waterbender was missing."

"But people would know who _was_ there!" Ty Lee insisted. "I myself remember seeing Tahno and Hasook in the crowd, so now we know that they _can't_ be the mystery warrior!"

Mako agreed. "Ty Lee is right. If we ask around, we'll continue to find out who _isn't_ the mystery warrior. Then there will be less suspects, and it'll be easier to solve this whole mystery."

 _I didn't see Lady Katara at the matches yesterday…_ Zuko thought suddenly. He knew that she was a bender, because he had seen her bend wine onto her brother's head at the first feast. _But female waterbenders aren't trained to fight. She was probably in her room or busy doing something else._

"The mystery warrior's identity is probably going to be revealed today, so there's no point in attempting to figure it out." Mai pointed out. "Even if he beats all his challengers and doesn't want to show his face, if the Firelord tells him to reveal himself, he can't refuse."

"There's a possibility he might not show up," Zuko said thoughtfully. "He may not want to fight all those challengers."

"It's likely that he'll show up, because he probably wants the glory and honor," Mai argued.

"Well, we'll find out soon." Mako said. "Let's head to the arena."

* * *

As expected, the stands were full of excited people waiting for the Painted Warrior to make an appearance. Katara sat next to Sokka, keeping her face straight. Out of all the people there, only Katara, Sokka, and Sangok knew that the Painted Warrior wouldn't be showing up anytime soon.

Glancing towards where the Firelord was seated, Katara saw that he had a scowl on his face. _He seems like such an unpleasant person._

The audience applauded as a firebender defeated his opponent, an earthbender. As each match started and ended, the Firelord seemed to become angrier.

The final match ended, and there was still no sign of the Painted Warrior making an appearance. Everyone was looking around, wondering what would happen next. A lot of people looked disappointed—they had been looking forward to the Painted Warrior being challenged and unmasked.

Firelord Ozai stood up, looking enraged. His eyes flashed dangerously. "This is proof that the Painted Warrior is an enemy of the Fire Nation!" His voice was loud and powerful. "I command all able warriors to search for this criminal and bring him to me! If he refuses to come, kill him and bring me his dead body! Whoever brings him to me will be rewarded with riches beyond your imagination!"

Several warriors jumped up from their seats, ready to begin their search. Jet was one of them. "I'll find him," he declared, flashing a confident smile. His eyes met Katara's, and suddenly Katara felt nervous.

 _There's no way Jet knows…does he?_ Feeling a bit panicky, Katara somehow managed to hide all emotion from her face.

"You'll be impressed if I catch him, won't you?" Jet asked her. His eyes were piercing, and his expression was determined.

Katara felt herself calm down slightly. _He doesn't know; he just wants to impress me._ "It seems like it'll be difficult," she replied, keeping her voice even.

At that moment, Firelord Ozai's voice was heard again. "Prince Zuko, I order you to find the mystery warrior and bring him to me!"

Zuko nodded. "I will, Father." His face showed no emotion.

Many people in the crowd looked surprised. The Firelord was very serious if he was sending even the prince to look for the Painted Warrior. Some people thought that he was overreacting, but none of them dared to say so.

"There's no way the Painted Warrior is going to get out of this alive now." Katara heard someone say.

"Yeah, I heard that the prince is an excellent tracker." Another person replied. "The Painted Warrior won't be able to escape."

 _This is really not good._ Katara thought. _I need to go to the Crystal Catacombs and destroy the costume. If someone finds it, they might be able to trace it back to the people who sold Sangok the stuff. Then they'll suspect Sangok, and that would be terrible._ Katara was determined to keep Sangok safe from any trouble. _Seriously…why does the Firelord have to be so dramatic about this?!_

* * *

"Let us help you, Zuko." Ty Lee pleaded. "We can figure out who it is and find him together."

Zuko hesitated. "Thanks, but I…I should do this on my own. The task was given to me. You don't need to get involved."

Ty Lee, Zuko, Mako, and Mai were all standing outside of the arena. Many warriors had already dispersed; all of them were looking for the Painted Warrior.

Ty Lee pouted. "We _want_ to help, though."

"You guys can try to figure out who it is. But I'll do the searching by myself." Zuko told her. He was already thinking hard about where the Painted Warrior would hide. _He could possibly be anywhere in Ba Sing Se…but the Lower Ring seems too far from the palace, so maybe he wouldn't travel that far. The Middle Ring or the Upper Ring? If he knows some of the people living there, he could be hiding his stuff in their homes._ _That doesn't seem too likely, either, though…_

Zuko thought of all the places he knew of in Ba Sing Se. _Where's a place that no one else would look?_ He suddenly remembered his uncle telling him about a place deep underneath the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace. _He called it the Crystal Catacombs…but how would a waterbender get underground? Maybe there's a secret entrance…_

"I'll see you guys later." Zuko told the others.

Mako nodded. "Good luck."

Mai looked indifferent, while Ty Lee looked a bit disappointed.

 _If the Painted Warrior attacks me, it would be good if I were alone,_ Zuko thought. _That way there's no chance that anyone else would get hurt._

* * *

Holding a lantern tightly in her hand, Katara raced towards the entrance of the tunnel leading to the Crystal Catacombs. The sky was already getting dark. She hoped that she would remain unseen.

It was rather difficult to see the entrance in the dark. The trees and rocks surrounding the entrance also helped to hide it from view.

"In a hurry, Sugar Queen?" Toph's voice made Katara jump.

Katara turned to see Toph leaning against one of the trees nearby the entrance of the tunnel. "Toph! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Unlike Katara, Toph seemed pretty relaxed.

"Hiding something? Of course not!" Katara tried to calm herself.

"I can tell you're lying. Just confess to it, Sweetness. It's not like I would care if you were breaking some rules." Toph grinned.

Katara stared at the younger girl. "You've already guessed, haven't you?"

"Guessed that you're the mystery warrior?" Toph paused, then smiled again. "By the speed of your heartbeat, I know that I've guessed right."

Katara let out a sigh. "How did you make that guess in the first place?" She wasn't bothered that Toph knew, since she trusted Toph and knew that she wouldn't tell anyone. She was just worried that her identity was easy to figure out.

"A waterbender who's compassionate towards commoners sounds a lot like you." Toph replied. "I didn't know for sure until just now, though."

"…Do you think others will be able to figure it out?" Katara asked.

"Nah. Unless they know you well."

Katara relaxed slightly. "Toph, you have to help me. Say that you saw me in the stands during the…wait." _Why do I keep forgetting she's blind?_ "Uh. Never mind. Sorry."

Toph let out a laugh. "I'm _sure_ others will believe me if I say I saw you. Don't worry about it so much. If someone accuses you, just deny it."

"I don't want to be suspected at all, though." Katara sighed.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it." Toph began walking away. "Anyway, it's nice to know something that everyone else is dying to know. I'll keep your secret."

"…Thanks. See you later."

"Bye."

The two girls went their separate ways. Katara made her way through the tunnel with the lantern being her source of light. When she reached the catacombs, she quickly headed over to where she'd hid her costume. She was feeling calmer now. The light from the glowing crystals seemed to relax her.

Katara held the painted mask in her hands. She suddenly felt like she couldn't destroy it. She didn't want to. It was special to her; it would always remind her of those amazing moments. _Maybe I could destroy the rest of the costume but keep the mask…would it still be too risky?_

Katara wasn't sure how long she stood there, contemplating. _Should I just leave the mask here? Should I try to bring it back home with me?_

"It's a nice mask." A voice from behind her said, startling her out of her thoughts.

Katara felt as if her heart stopped for a moment. That voice definitely did not belong to Toph.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!


	12. Encounter

Chapter 12: Encounter

Whirling around, Katara stifled a scream as she saw Prince Zuko standing by the tunnel. _How did I not hear him coming?!_

The prince's eyes were fixed on her, but he didn't move towards her. Katara stared back, still in shock. She'd never seen the prince up close before. His golden eyes were sharp and piercing. His black hair was a bit messy, giving him a boyish look. The scar on the left side of his face made him look fierce.

Remembering that she could talk, Katara swallowed hard and spoke. "I won't face Firelord Ozai. I refuse to." Her voice came out louder and stronger than she had expected.

Prince Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. Katara suddenly realized how unexpected and inappropriate her words and actions were. She was supposed to be bowing down to the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, like anyone else in his or her right mind would do. _Well, it's too late to bow now…_ Katara gripped the mask in her hands tightly. _Will I have to fight my way out of this?_

The expression on the prince's face changed from surprise to amusement. The corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards. Katara found herself holding her breath. She braced herself as she waited for his response.

"I thought female waterbenders weren't allowed to train as warriors…it must have been difficult for you to learn how to fight without a master, Lady Katara." The prince commented, ignoring the fact that she had just flat out refused the demand of the Firelord.

"I worked hard. I practiced in secret, alone." Katara replied, tilting her chin up slightly.

"You fought well. Not many people can defeat three earthbending masters, one after the other."

Katara blinked. _The prince is complimenting me?_ "Thank you, uh…Your Highness."

Looking at the mask in Katara's hands, Zuko asked, "Are you planning to compete again?"

Katara slowly shook her head. "No, I wasn't planning to."

"It's a good idea not to. You would be in danger if you did." Zuko warned her. "My father doesn't act very sensibly these days."

"I know. It's pretty obvious that he wants me dead, even if there's no justifiable reason to kill me." Katara paused. "You're…not going to bring me to him? Isn't that why you're here?"

"No. That would be like sending you to your death. I'm going to keep your secret." Zuko's expression was serious. "Honestly, I…I've never really disobeyed my father's orders before. But taking you to him wouldn't be right."

Katara studied the prince. _He sounds honest. But can I trust him?_

"You don't have to be so tense. I'm not going to attack you." Zuko told her.

"It wouldn't be honorable to attack a defenseless woman." Katara said in response. "But if I'm near a large source of water, then we can fight."

Zuko looked startled. Katara realized that this was probably the first time someone had spoken to him like this. _I seriously need to think before speaking. I pretty much just challenged him to a fight! I'm such an idiot._

To Katara's surprise, Zuko slowly started to smile. "We can spar, if you'd like. In the future."

Katara felt her face get warm. "I didn't mean…what I meant was…" Katara stammered. "A fight isn't necessary. You'd probably win in a split second anyway."

"…You have a lot of talent. With some training from a master, you'll definitely be a difficult opponent for me. You're already good enough to compete with other strong benders." Zuko took a step towards her. "If my father weren't so…unreasonable, and if you chose to compete again, I think you would have a chance to win."

"That's kind of you to say, Your Highness. But actually…I wouldn't say that I'm naturally talented. Waterbending wasn't easy for me, in the beginning." Katara admitted.

"I know what you mean." Zuko said, to Katara's surprise. "Firebending was tough for me, too. While my sister easily mastered difficult techniques, I had to work hard to master the basics. I used to practice for hours at a time, doing the same moves over and over."

"I definitely know how that feels like. Sokka used to make fun of me for practicing so much." Katara smiled. "I guess our hard work paid off, though. There's no doubt that you're a really powerful bender now. And I was able to do what no other female waterbender has ever done before." She put down the mask and picked up the Painted Warrior's cloak, hat, and veil. "And now I have to destroy the evidence. Want to help?"

Zuko walked over to her. Katara handed him the items.

"What about the mask?" Zuko asked.

"I…I don't want to destroy it. But I don't know what to do with it either." Katara let out a sigh.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Let me take it to my father."

Startled, Katara stared at him. "What? Why?"

"I'll say that while searching for the Painted Warrior, I only found the mask." Zuko explained. "Hopefully that will stop the other warriors' search for you. My father might also be less angry with me if I come back with the mask rather than empty-handed."

Katara slowly nodded. "That makes sense. But do you think he'll destroy it?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he won't. There's no reason to destroy it."

"Your father seems to not care about reason when it comes to making decisions," Katara muttered.

Zuko tried to hold back an amused smile. He didn't know a single person who would dare talk about the Firelord the way Katara did. "You're right. But I really think that he would rather keep the mask as evidence than destroy it."

"…Okay." Katara watched as the Painted Warrior's cloak, hat, and veil were burned to ashes by flames created by Zuko. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"No problem."

The two of them fell silent. _Why is he being so kind to me?_ Katara wondered. _He's going against the Firelord's orders by doing this._

"Why are you helping me, Your Highness?" Katara finally asked. "Your father wouldn't be happy about this…"

"Bringing you to him isn't an option." Zuko stated firmly. "Like I said before, it wouldn't be right."

After a pause, Katara asked, "I see…if it were anyone else, you would help them as well, right?"

Zuko hesitated. "If they really had bad intentions, then I probably wouldn't. But if it were just a normal person, I would let them be."

Katara nodded, understanding. She picked up the mask and handed it to the prince. "It's a win-win situation for you. You're not going to turn me in, so you won't feel guilt. But you'll still look good in front of everyone when you give your father my mask. A prince's image in the eyes of others is most important, isn't it, Your Highness?" She gave him a slight, quick bow, and then moved past him, making her way to the tunnel.

"Wait."

Katara felt the prince's hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around. The prince's arm that had reached out to stop her fell back to his side. Katara looked at him right in the eyes as she waited for him to speak. The glow from the crystals seemed to soften the features of his face a bit, but his gaze was still intense.

"I'm not trying to be selfish." Zuko told her sincerely. "I don't care about my image; I just want to be genuine and do what's best for everyone. And I truly admire how you stood up for commoners. It was very compassionate. I really don't know anyone who would dare do the same thing you did. You're very…different." His face turned slightly red, and he cleared his throat. "In a good way, of course!" He quickly added. "Being different is good."

Katara found his slight awkwardness to be rather cute. It was also unexpected of a prince. She smiled. "Your words are kind, Your Highness. Thank you."

"You can call me Zuko." The prince told her.

Katara stared at him in surprise. "But…it's not proper. I mean, I don't really care about formalities, but still…"

"I'd really prefer it if you did." Zuko's expression was kind and slightly hopeful.

"…Okay, but on one condition. You can call me 'Katara', instead of 'Lady Katara'. It's informal, but that's what I would prefer as well."

Zuko smiled. "Okay."

 _He has a nice smile,_ Katara thought. "…We should go…the feast has probably already started."

"…Yeah, you're right."

For some reason, neither of them really wanted to leave. The atmosphere of the Crystal Catacombs was calm and comforting. It was nice to not have to face the world for a few moments.

Katara picked up her lantern, and headed toward the tunnel. Zuko followed her. "There's no need for the lantern," he said, creating a flame in the palm of his hand.

"A firebender would've come in handy the first time I came down here," Katara said, thinking of the time when Toph had created the tunnel, and the two girls had travelled in complete darkness.

"How did you know of this place, anyway?" Zuko asked.

"Uh…" _Should I mention Toph? I guess there's no reason not to._ "A friend told me about it. I know that it's not a well-known place."

The two of them walked side by side through the tunnel. The light from Zuko's flame was bright, and for some reason it made Katara feel safe. _Fire represents power and danger,_ Katara thought. _But now…I realize that it also represents light and beauty._

"Is your friend Lady Toph Beifong?" asked Zuko, casually.

"…How did you know?"

"I saw her a couple of moments before I found the tunnel entrance." Zuko said. "She was too far away, so I didn't speak to her. I don't think she noticed me."

"She probably noticed you. She's blind, but she can see with her feet." Katara told him.

"…Oh. That's, um, a rare talent."

Katara laughed. "She's small but powerful." _Toph knew he was looking for the Painted Warrior, and she knew that he was near the tunnel entrance, but she didn't try to stop him._ Katara thought. _She's such a brat, but I can't be mad at her. Everything worked out well, anyway. Meeting the prince was unexpected…but I don't regret it at all._

After a moment, Zuko asked, "Did Lady Toph create this tunnel?"

"…You've got it all figured out already, huh." Katara raised an eyebrow. _He's a smart guy._

"Well, I was wondering what she was doing just hanging around alone in a random grove of trees." Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "It makes sense that she's the creator of this tunnel. She did a good job. It was pretty difficult to find."

"Honestly, I'm glad it was you who found it and not anyone else." _Imagine if Jet was the one who found it…_ Katara couldn't even imagine how that would have turned out.

"I'm glad, too. If some other warrior had found you, you could have been in a lot of danger." Zuko thought for a moment. "Then again, you could probably beat up anyone who tries to harm you."

Katara laughed, shaking her head. "My fighting skills still need a lot of work. If I had a waterbending master…I would have a lot more confidence."

"…I'm sorry that women in the Water Tribes aren't allowed to learn how to fight." Zuko said somberly. "It doesn't make sense to me. I think that all benders should be able to learn how to defend themselves with their abilities. If I could change the rules, I would, but…unfortunately it's up to the Water Tribes to decide."

"I wish more people thought like you do. And I understand why you can't change the rules, even with all the power you have. The Water Tribes would feel disrespected. It's been a tradition for a while, I guess. They don't think that becoming a warrior is appropriate for women. They want us all to be ladylike and docile." Katara frowned. "People aren't very open to change. It's a pity."

Zuko agreed. "The Water Tribes should look at how female fighters benefit the other nations. Some of the best warriors in the Fire Nation are women. My sister is one of them."

As the two continued to travel through the tunnel, Katara found that she and the prince had more in common than she'd originally thought. They had a similar way of thinking, and both of them highly valued honor, justice, and perseverance.

Katara asked about Zuko's life as the prince of the Fire Nation, so Zuko began talking about how he was under a lot of pressure, being the future ruler of the four nations. But he enjoyed life as a prince. He told Katara about how he would sneak out late at night just to read, and how he and Mako would create new firebending moves just for fun. Katara told him about her quiet life in the Southern Water Tribe, and how she and Sokka would train in waterbending and swordfighting, respectively, and go fishing together.

"I'll definitely miss it when I go to Gaoling." Katara murmured.

Zuko was about to ask her why she seemed so sad when mentioning Gaoling, but they had reached the end of the tunnel, and were back above ground. It was time for them to part ways.

Katara glanced around at their surroundings, making sure that no one else was around. She didn't see anyone hiding in the trees or bushes. Relieved that they were alone, she turned back to Zuko.

The two stood in silence for a bit, not sure of what to say. Finally, Katara asked, "When will you present the mask to your father?"

"Tomorrow, at the arena. Right before the matches begin. Don't worry, no one else will know about this."

"I'm not worried." _I trust you…even if we've just met._ Katara gave Zuko a smile. "Thank you again for helping me."

"If you ever need help again…come to me." Zuko looked into Katara's eyes as he spoke. "I'll do anything I can to help you and protect you."

Katara could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Thank you, Zuko. I truly appreciate your kindness."

For a moment, their statuses were forgotten. They were just a boy and a girl, standing together in a grove of trees. Neither of them wanted to leave the serene atmosphere, but they both knew that they had to, eventually.

"…You should go first." Katara broke the silence. "People can't see us together. I'll stay here a bit longer."

Zuko nodded, understanding. He turned to leave, seeming rather reluctant to. "I'll…see you at the feast, then."

"Yes, I'll see you there." Katara watched as Zuko left. _He's not what I expected a prince to be like. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him._ Unlike a lot of other people, Zuko seemed to understand her. It gave her a warm feeling inside.

* * *

Author's Note: Zuko and Katara finally meet. :) At the moment, they're definitely very curious about each other and find each other attractive (although they wouldn't admit it out loud), but they both know that they have to keep their meeting a secret, and that they may never get the chance to speak to each other again. They also have no idea that their arranged marriages to other people are going to cause huge problems for them in the future. :/

In the show, I loved how Zuko and Katara understood each other like no one else did. Their chemistry was natural and undeniable. In this story, they also understand each other easily, to their surprise.

Little do they know that their unlikely meeting is the start of something very beautiful but also very tragic.


	13. The Crown of Blue Roses

Chapter 13: The Crown of Blue Roses

"Any luck finding the Painted Warrior yesterday?" Sokka asked Jet as they made their way to the indoor arena. The indoor arena was used for tournaments involving weapons. The swordfighting and archery tournaments were held there.

Jet shook his head. "I searched around late into the night. Didn't find anything. Did you?"

"No, I didn't even try to look for him. Sleep is way more valuable to me, you know?" Sokka tried his best to hide his relief. _Jet is one of the most ambitious people I know, and if he didn't find anything, I doubt anyone else did. Katara is safe._ "Anyway, it's the last day of the tournament. You should've gotten more rest last night."

Jet shrugged. "I have enough energy."

The two boys entered the indoor arena. They had come early to warm up before the tournament started. Several other warriors were already there, practicing.

"Watch out!"

Jet grabbed Sokka to pull him out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. A girl who had been sparring with her friend leaped backwards, accidentally crashing into Sokka.

Regaining his balance, Sokka reached out to help steady the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." The girl had short auburn hair and blue eyes. She studied Sokka for a moment. "You're the Southern Water Tribe Chief's son, aren't you?"

Sokka nodded. "How did you know?" He flashed her a smile. "Do I give off a princely vibe?"

"No." The girl immediately answered. "I've met your father, Chief Hakoda, and you look a bit similar to him. That's how I know."

"When have you met my father?" Sokka asked, curious. Hakoda usually had Sokka accompany him when he travelled to other cities or towns for political reasons. But Sokka didn't recognize the girl standing in front of him.

"He's visited Kyoshi Island a couple of times. That's where I live." The girl explained.

"I've been there, too." Sokka said, a bit indignantly. "We've probably seen each other from a distance, but never met. I'm Sokka, by the way." He glanced at Jet. "And this is Jet, my sister's betrothed."

"I'm Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki introduced herself. Then she raised her eyebrows, looking at Jet. "You're the son of the ruler of Gaoling, aren't you? Gaoling isn't too far from Kyoshi Island, so I've heard several rumors about you from travellers."

Jet smirked. "Don't believe everything you hear, sweetheart."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "The rumors are probably true. They aren't exactly _bad_ rumors, though, they're just a little…"

"Scandalous?" Suki offered. "They all have to do with him being rather promiscuous."

"Well, none of those rumors are very recent." Sokka came to his friend's defense. "Jet is a changed man."

Suki shrugged, not looking too convinced. "If you say so."

"After the swordfighting tournament is over, you should watch the bending tournament with us." Sokka suggested. "I'm betting on Prince Zuko winning, but some other guys are betting on Mako. If you also put your money on the prince and he wins, we can share the earnings."

Suki smiled. "Sure. But actually, I'm more curious on who will be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty." It was a tradition for the winner of the bending tournament to crown a woman as the Queen of Love and Beauty by giving her a wreath of flowers. It was a huge honor for the woman. It was a sign of the victor dedicating his victory to her. The woman was usually the victor's wife or betrothed. If the victor was single, then he would usually give the honor to the woman he found most beautiful, or the woman he was in love with, if she was single as well. A lot of attention would be given to the Queen of Love and Beauty, and her name would be remembered even by future generations.

"Well, if the prince wins, surely he would give the flowers to Lady Mai." Sokka pointed out. "It would be interesting to see who Mako would choose if he won, though."

"He would probably choose Lady Ty Lee; they seem close." Jet shrugged his shoulders, not seeming too interested. "C'mon, Sokka, let's start practicing."

Sokka glanced at Suki. "I'll see you later, then."

Suki nodded. "It was nice meeting you." She turned and gracefully walked away.

* * *

"Congratulations, Jet." Hakoda smiled at his future son-in-law. "You fought well."

Jet had won the swordfighting tournament, beating a skilled swordsman from the Fire Nation in the final match. Sokka had also done well in the tournament, coming in third place out of the many participants. Both Jet and Sokka were rewarded with large sums of money. Katara, who had been one of the spectators, had to admit that she was impressed with Jet's talent and confidence. Sokka was equally as skilled, but he did not have as much ambition and competitiveness as Jet.

They were now sitting in the front row of the stands, waiting for the bending tournament to start. Katara was also waiting for Zuko to present the Painted Warrior's mask to his father. The prince hadn't arrived at the arena yet. Last night at the feast, he and Katara had stolen glances at each other, which had gone unnoticed by everyone else, but they hadn't spoken to each other. Other people would wonder: for what reason would the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation interact with each other? It made sense not to draw unwanted attention to themselves. Katara couldn't help but wish that she would get the chance to speak to the prince again, before the tournament ended and everyone went home. She had actually felt comfortable with him, surprisingly, once she had decided that she trusted him.

Sokka nudged Katara. "Look."

The prince was entering the arena, looking regal in his black and red armor. All eyes were on him as he made his way to his father. When he finally reached the Firelord, he knelt on one knee in front of him.

Katara noticed the very familiar-looking mask in Zuko's hand. She held her breath as he held it out for everyone to see.

"Here is the mask of the Painted Warrior, father." Zuko's face showed no emotion. "I searched but could not find the warrior himself, only his mask."

Whispers and murmurs could be heard from all around the arena. Some people were impressed with the results of the prince's search, but others wondered if this was what the Painted Warrior had intended.

Firelord Ozai frowned. "The Painted Warrior…is mocking me. I never want to see that mask again. Get it out of my sight."

Zuko stood up and bowed. A servant quickly approached him. In a low voice so that no one else could hear, Zuko told the servant something, and handed him the mask. The servant took the mask, bowed, and exited the arena. Then Zuko went and took his seat beside Mai.

Katara guessed that Zuko had told the servant to take the mask somewhere. _I wonder where_.

Sokka glanced at his sister, curious about the whole situation. Katara knew that he was probably going to ask her about it later. _Should I tell him that I met Zuko? But…it would be better to keep our meeting a secret._ She knew that Zuko hadn't told anyone. _I should do the same._

"Let the matches begin!" The announcer's loud voice interrupted Katara's thoughts.

Only four competitors were left unbeaten in the tournament: Zuko, Mako, a waterbender named Tarrlok, and an earthbender named Kuvira. Zuko would face Kuvira and Mako would face Tarrlok. The winners of the matches would then face each other for the final match.

Sokka turned to Suki, who was sitting beside him. "If Lady Kuvira wins, who do you think will be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty?"

Only certain bending tournaments included the tradition, and in the past a female had never been the winner of those tournaments. "It would be strange for a guy to be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty, but I bet people would be uncomfortable if she gave the honor to another woman. So I think they just might change the title and she'll give it to the man in her life." Suki said, after thinking for a moment.

"So…if you were in that position, who would you give the crown to?" Sokka asked, trying to sound casual.

"I don't know. I'm not betrothed. And I know that's what you really wanted to know." Suki rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the match is starting. Pay attention."

The matches were fierce. Katara held her breath as she watched Zuko's powerful movements. _It's really beautiful to watch._ Katara couldn't take her eyes off the prince.

To Katara's relief, Zuko won his match against Kuvira. Mako beat Tarrlok, and the crowd went wild, knowing that Mako and Zuko would fight next. Many people had never seen Mako and Zuko against each other in a match, so they were greatly anticipating it.

"The Crown Prince and his best friend, two of the best and most popular benders, in the final match." Suki mused. "I'm glad I didn't miss this tournament."

Zuko and Mako faced each other, standing on opposite ends of the arena. When the gong sounded, they didn't hesitate to launch their attacks at each other. Even though they were good friends, they weren't going to go easy on each other. They were giving it their all, and whoever was the better fighter would be the victor.

Katara noticed that the two boys were pretty evenly matched. It was fascinating to watch. _It seems like they know each other's movements well…they've probably sparred countless times with each other,_ Katara thought.

Both Zuko and Mako had a lot of admirers, so the stands were loud with cheers. Katara had never seen so much fire in a match. It showed the strength of Zuko and Mako's bending, as they controlled such large amounts of their element in an intense battle.

Finally, Mako seemed to falter a bit. Both boys were probably pretty tired by now, but Zuko was better at not showing it. Zuko saw an opening and overwhelmed Mako with unrelenting attacks. Mako fell to the ground, defeated.

Zuko walked over to his friend amid the crowd's cheers. He reached out a hand to help Mako up. With a smile, Mako took it and got up.

"The champion of the bending tournament is Prince Zuko!" The announcer shouted. Zuko waved to the crowd, and made his way towards his father and his friends. Firelord Ozai didn't look exactly happy, but he looked less irritated than usual.

The applause was almost deafening. Sokka, looking very happy, was trying to figure out exactly how much money he had won from his bets. Sangok, as well as many other young teens in the crowd, was staring at the prince in awe. Katara smiled, feeling very satisfied. She admired Zuko's quiet determination. _He's someone who never gives up. He definitely deserved to win._

"Prince Zuko will now crown the Queen of Love and Beauty!" The announcer declared. Zuko held a crown of blue winter roses in his hand.

Cheering, the crowd waited for Zuko to give crown of flowers to his betrothed, Mai. Their happiness turned into confusion when Zuko walked right past Mai without even giving her a glance. Every single smile in the arena died at that moment. The noise and chatter from the crowd had suddenly subsided, and the arena was almost silent.

 _What is he doing?!_ Katara watched as Zuko made his way along the front row of the stands, getting closer and closer to where she and her family were sitting. His strides were confident and purposeful. All eyes in the arena followed his every move.

Zuko stopped when he was standing in front of Katara. With her heart pounding wildly, Katara could only stare at him.

Zuko placed the crown of blue roses in Katara's lap. Their eyes locked for a moment. Then Zuko moved away, and exited the arena.

Frozen in place, Katara stared at the beautiful blue winter rose laurel in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look at the expressions of the people around her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She already knew what they were feeling: shock, horror, and maybe even anger.

Katara was in shock herself. Zuko had crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty.


	14. Significance

Chapter 14: Significance

"Jet." Sokka approached his friend, who was practicing with his hook swords, alone in one of the palace's indoor training rooms. "We should talk."

"Is there anything to talk about?" Jet's voice was tight as he swung his swords. He didn't look at Sokka.

Sokka sighed. "C'mon, Jet. Tell me what you think…about what happened today."

Jet lowered his swords. He was about to speak when Suki, Sangok, and some warriors from the Water Tribe burst into the room.

"I still can't believe that happened. That was so unexpected." Shaking her head, Suki made her way to Sokka. "What do you think about it? You're her brother, after all…" Sangok and the others crowded around Sokka, eager to hear his answer.

Before Sokka could say anything, Jet let out a laugh, though it sounded a bit forced. "The Queen of Love and Beauty…that title is supposed to go to the most beautiful woman, isn't it? Katara deserved it."

If Sokka hadn't been looking at Jet, he wouldn't have seen the fury in Jet's eyes as he spoke.

"But still…Prince Zuko was supposed to give it to Lady Mai." Sangok looked very confused. "He doesn't even know Katara."

Suki glanced at Jet, then back at Sokka. She let out a sigh, and then turned to Sangok and the others. "C'mon, guys, let's go. They don't have any answers. Even Lady Katara herself may not know why…why this strange event happened." As they left the room, Suki gave Sokka a knowing look. She knew that he and Jet needed to talk in private.

Sokka gave her a nod of thanks. Suki closed the door behind her, leaving Jet and Sokka alone again.

It was silent for a moment, then Sokka spoke. "So what do you _really_ think about it?"

Jet's fists clenched around the hilts of his hook swords. "…It was an insult to all of us. Prince Zuko disrespected you, me, your sister, our fathers, the Southern Water Tribe, and the city of Gaoling!" Rage filled Jet's voice. "He knew that Katara is betrothed to _me_. She belongs to me, not him! He had no right to do what he did. I should've strangled him right there and then."

"…Jet, he's the prince of the Fire Nation. Maybe he did it as an honor to Katara. He gave her a coveted title, and he was definitely serious about it. It's not like he gave it to her as a joke." Sokka's voice was quiet.

"Of course he didn't give it to her as a joke. Anyone can see her beauty. But not everyone knows that she doesn't belong to them." Jet's eyes were flashing with anger. "What he did was insulting, especially to me! Does he think of Gaoling as a peasant town that has no power or authority? Katara is mine, but he treated her as if she were his. He has no respect for any of us."

"The prince doesn't seem like the type to mock other cities. I don't think that was his intention. I agree with you that he shouldn't have done what he did. But maybe you're judging him too harshly," Sokka said, trying to be reasonable.

"Whatever his intention was, it doesn't change the fact that he humiliated us all in front of everyone." Jet scowled. "He's going to pay for this."

Sokka glanced at the door, hoping no one was eavesdropping. "Be careful of what you say. Don't underestimate his power…and his family's power. Like it or not, they're still the ones in charge." He knew that Jet would never have respect for Zuko ever again, but he didn't want Jet to act rashly and get into trouble.

Jet didn't reply for a moment. Finally, he muttered, "Whatever. Let's not talk about it anymore."

Sokka nodded in agreement. Zuko giving the crown to Katara had made Sokka uncomfortable and confused, and he was sure others felt the same way. Sokka was also sure that this tournament would be one that would be talked about for generations. _And all because of Katara and Prince Zuko._

* * *

Ty Lee was the type of person who always knew what to say. However, this was a rare moment where she wasn't sure what the right words to say were, or if she should speak at all.

Mai and Ty Lee were in their room. Mai was busy sharpening her knives as she sat on one of the couches. King Kuei had given them one of the most lavish guest rooms to stay in.

Ty Lee swallowed. "Mai…I really think that Zuko wasn't thinking right. Maybe he was so exhausted from his matches and, um, couldn't think properly. He may have hurt his head during his fights, too."

Mai glared at her friend. "Don't try to make excuses for him. He knew exactly what he was doing…that idiot."

Ty Lee sighed. When Mai first became betrothed to Zuko, many people had said that she was the luckiest girl in the world. But now…Ty Lee felt sorry for her friend. She couldn't even imagine how angry and humiliated Mai must be at the moment.

"No one knows why Zuko did what he did." Ty Lee said quietly. "Lady Katara…she can't mean anything to him. They don't know each other. Even if they did, what does it matter? They can never marry. She's not from the Fire Nation. After this tournament, they'll probably never see each other again."

"Don't mention that woman's name in front of me again." Mai angrily spat out. "Once I become the Firelady, I'll make sure she never sets foot in the Fire Nation."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"You're…you're not going to break up with Zuko?" Ty Lee asked, hesitantly. "Everyone would understand if you did. What he did was embarrassing to both you and your family."

Mai shook her head. "Are you crazy? You said so yourself—Zuko can never marry that girl. And there's no one better for him in the Fire Nation than me. Even Firelord Ozai himself approves of us. I'm not going to give up that much power and authority. I _will_ become the Firelady. Even though Zuko is stupid and annoying, he's still _mine_."

Ty Lee paused for a moment, then spoke. "The reason you want to marry Zuko…is it because of you want to have the power that comes with being the Firelady? Is…is that the main reason?"

Mai didn't reply. She kept her face expressionless.

Ty Lee took a deep breath, and went on. "What does Zuko mean to you? Do you really care about him, Mai?"

"Of course I care about him!" Mai snapped. "Ever since we were children…you knew how I felt about him."

"But if he wasn't the heir to the throne, would you still feel the same way about him? Or would you not even look at him, since he would be of no benefit to you?" Ty Lee tried not to sound accusing, but her voice came out louder and angrier than she had intended.

Mai's expression was stony. "…I just want the freedom to do whatever I like. Zuko and I…we've been friends since childhood. I know that he can give me what I want."

"Mai…" Ty Lee sighed. "The position of Firelady comes with a lot of responsibility, not just power and freedom. Are you sure that you want that role?"

"...There's no one better for that role than me." Mai spoke after a brief pause. "No one can take that position away from me, especially not that Water Tribe girl."

Ty Lee knew that it was pointless to argue with her friend. "She's betrothed to someone else, Mai. I wouldn't worry about her."

* * *

Katara quickly made her way through the tunnel leading to the Crystal Catacombs. She needed to speak to Zuko, and the Crystal Catacombs was the only place she could think of where they could meet privately and without anyone else knowing. She hoped Zuko would think to go there as well.

To her relief, Zuko was already waiting for her when she reached her destination. For a moment the two only stared at each other.

Taking a deep breath, Katara spoke first. "…Why? Why did you…give me this?" She held out the crown of blue roses. "I need answers, Zuko."

Zuko kept his gaze fixed on Katara. "You really don't know why?"

Katara was silent for a moment. As realization dawned on her, she suddenly understood. "It has something to do with me being the Painted Warrior, doesn't it…"

Zuko nodded. "You're as much a victor as I. And you're braver than any warrior out there. You've never even been trained by a master, and…it was amazing what you did. I thought that you should be rewarded for your achievement."

"I…I understand." _Him crowning me was his way of acknowledging my accomplishment as the Painted Warrior. It was his way of giving me an honor._ It made sense. However, Katara frowned. "But very few people know that I'm the Painted Warrior! And no one else knows that _you know_ that I'm the Painted Warrior!" She let out a sigh of frustration. "So because nobody knows, it's a huge misunderstanding! Zuko, we're both betrothed to other people!" She started pacing, shaking her head. "Nothing like this has ever happened before… _everyone_ was expecting you to give this to Lady Mai. And there's Jet to think of! I…I can't even imagine how they're feeling right now."

It was Zuko's turn to be silent for a moment. Finally, he said quietly, "There's more than one reason why I gave you the crown."

Katara waited for him to go on.

Zuko didn't break eye contact with her. "The Queen of Love and Beauty is supposed to be the most beautiful woman, right? You deserve the title. There's no one else more suitable for it."

Katara stared at the prince in surprise. He'd just admitted that he found her the most beautiful out of all the women, even more than his betrothed, Lady Mai. Katara didn't even know how to reply to that. She hoped that she wasn't blushing too much.

Slightly blushing as well, Zuko went on. "I thought…that it would be good for you to know that. I know that everyone else is confused. But as long as you know the meaning…then it's okay."

"…Do you really think it's going to be okay?" Katara's voice was quiet. "Lady Mai, Jet, and their families…they probably don't like you much right now."

"I…I honestly wasn't thinking about them when I gave you the crown." Zuko admitted. "But I don't regret what I did. The title is rightfully yours."

"What does your father think of this? Zuko, what you did probably drew his attention to my family. And that's…not a good thing."

"I don't know. He's already suspicious of everyone, so I doubt his attitude has changed much. Don't worry about it. I'll protect you." Zuko said sincerely.

"…Last night you told me that you've never disobeyed you father," Katara said. "I believe you when you say you'll protect me…but I was wondering why you've never stood up to your father before."

Zuko glanced at the floor. "He's not only my father, but also the Firelord. Everyone has to obey him. And it's my duty to be his loyal son."

"I know, but your father is a little crazy. As the Painted Warrior, I didn't do anything wrong, and your father wanted me dead. I think it's okay to guess that he's killed innocent people before." Hesitantly, Katara asked, "Zuko, are you…are you scared of him?"

Zuko was quiet for a moment. "…As a child, I was scared of him. But I wanted to impress him, and get his approval. I wanted to make him proud." He inhaled deeply. "But now…I'm more scared of becoming like him. I don't want to be a ruler who mistreats the people. I don't want the people to live in fear…like they do under my father's rule."

Katara suddenly felt like she was seeing a side of Zuko that he rarely showed anyone. Instead of seeing the powerful and regal prince whom everyone admired, Katara saw a boy who was admitting his fears and worries.

"Zuko…it's okay to be scared." Katara stepped closer to him, so that they were barely a foot apart. "It shows that you're concerned, and that you care about being a good leader. And believe me when I say this…you're nothing like your father, Zuko. You're caring, kind, honest, and honorable. You don't have to be scared that you'll become like him, because you _aren't_ him." She gave him a smile. "The people are lucky to have you as their prince."

Zuko looked at her. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

Zuko slowly began to smile. "Thank you, Katara. You're right…everyone can choose who they want to become. I'm not my father. I was just thinking that…my father wasn't always like how he is now. I think that being on the throne and having all that power changed him. I don't want that to happen to me."

"It won't. To your father, the throne and the power that comes with it are the most important things. But to you…it's the people that you're surrounded with who are more important, right?" Katara smiled.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. The throne is not as important as the people being safe. Keeping everyone safe is a big job, though. I don't want to do it alone."

 _I'll be there for you_. Katara was dying to say those words, but she thought saying it would sound ridiculous. How could she be there for him if they were just going to go their separate ways and live their separate lives after this tournament? Instead, she said, "You have people who will always be by your side and support you. I hope that you'll never forget that."

Zuko nodded, thinking of his uncle, his mother, and Mako. He glanced at Katara. _What if I want you by my side too?_ As much as he wanted to, he couldn't say those words out loud. Katara had her own life and duties. _I can't be selfish._ However, Zuko felt a strange ache in his chest when he thought of the idea of not being able to see or talk to Katara again.

Zuko didn't know that Katara felt the exact same ache.


	15. Assumptions

Chapter 15: Assumptions

The next morning, Katara woke up reminiscing about the events of the day before. She and Zuko had spent a lot of time exploring the Crystal Catacombs, talking and even sparring with each other. It had been late at night when they finally went their separate ways, remaining unseen by anyone else. It had been hard to leave. For some reason, when she was with Zuko, Katara felt an unexplainable thrill that she had never felt elsewhere. But at the same time, she also felt safe, protected, and at peace. It was strange. In the past, Katara had thought of the Fire Nation Royal Family as untouchable people with immense power, who made others quiver in fear. But Zuko had shown her a side of himself that Katara had not expected.

Katara knew that it was unlikely that she would see Zuko again today. The night before, while she was getting ready for bed, Toph had told her that her father was very eager for everyone from the Southern Water Tribe to leave Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. Toph had also told her that _everyone_ was talking about the Queen of Love and Beauty incident.

"You definitely made this tournament one that will be remembered for ages," Toph had told her.

After finishing washing up, Katara went to find her father. She found him surrounded by servants, who were busy packing belongings.

Hakoda glanced at Katara as she approached him. "Katara, I've sent servants to pack your things. We'll be leaving soon."

Katara nodded. "Dad, I'm sorry…for what happened." She couldn't tell him about her meetings with Zuko, but she wanted him to know that she understood the impact of Zuko's actions.

Hakoda studied her for a short moment, and then let out a sigh. "It's not your fault, Katara. Prince Zuko gave you the crown when he wasn't supposed to. What could any of us have done about it?" He shook his head with a frown. "The Firelord has his eyes on us. He's suspicious that we're after the throne. That's why we have to leave quickly. As time passes, hopefully things will settle down back to normal and the Firelord will forget about this."

"I hope so." Katara knew that the whole city of Ba Sing Se probably knew what happened by now. With the way news travelled, soon the whole world would know what Zuko did. She would be known as the Queen of Love and Beauty, named by Prince Zuko. It was a huge scandal, but Katara thought that most people would be curious and intrigued rather than upset.

It wasn't long before the people from the Southern Water Tribe made their way out of Ba Sing Se. Katara watched as they travelled away from the palace, until it was out of sight. It was still early in the day, so Katara wondered if Zuko was awake yet. She had heard that firebenders usually woke up early; "rising with the sun" was what people called it. _Is he thinking of me?_ Katara couldn't help but wonder. One thing she knew for certain: she couldn't stop thinking of him.

* * *

" _Are you happy to be marrying Jet?"_

 _Zuko tried to sound casual as he asked his question. He and Katara walked leisurely through the Crystal Catacombs, admiring the architecture._

 _Katara sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, I'm not. It's an arranged marriage, of course. Jet seemed okay at first, but…I don't think I'll be happy with him. But our families have already decided on this. There's no going back."_

 _Zuko noticed Katara's sad expression as she spoke. "What would be your ideal future then, if arranged marriages didn't exist?" He asked._

 _After thinking for a short moment, Katara replied, "I would marry someone I truly loved. Someone who understands me, cares for me, and gives me freedom. The freedom to waterbend as much as I like, with no restrictions…" She sighed again. "I know that it will never be allowed, but I really want to become a waterbending master."_

" _Even if it's not allowed, maybe you can find a master waterbender who would be willing to teach you in secret…" Zuko suggested._

" _I don't know if such a person exists. And even if there was someone like that out there, I'll be stuck in Gaoling with Jet and be under his rule." Katara took in a deep breath. "Please don't feel sorry for me, Zuko. I'll just accept things as they are. Maybe some good will come out of it, who knows?"_

Memories from last night kept on replaying in Zuko's head as he stood by his father's side. Firelord Ozai was discussing with King Kuei about putting more Fire Nation flags on Ba Sing Se's walls. Mako stood nearby.

Zuko had wanted to see Katara one more time before she left, but his father had insisted that he stay beside him the whole morning. When Mako had told him that the people from the Southern Water Tribe had left earlier in the day, Zuko couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I will hang more Fire Nation flags on the wall as soon as the shipment arrives," King Kuei told them. "Ba Sing Se can make the flags as well, but I would rather use flags that come from the Fire Nation itself."

"Yes, the quality will be better." Ozai agreed.

Zuko knew that King Kuei had no choice in this matter. If Ozai said to put more flags up, King Kuei would without any hesitation.

Finally, Ozai ordered servants to prepare for departure, and dismissed Zuko and Mako. Zuko was relieved to be away from his father. Seeing people cower every time Ozai entered the room was normal, but also sad to watch.

"You're full of surprises, Zuko. No one is _ever_ going to forget that you crowned Lady Katara the Queen of Love and Beauty." Mako spoke once the two boys were alone. Then his voice lowered, turning serious. "Mai is pretty upset, you know."

"Katara deserved the title." Zuko replied. "I…I'm sorry for Mai, but if she wants to break off the engagement, then I'll be fine with it."

"Arranged marriages can't be broken that easily. Especially for you, Zuko, since your father is the Firelord. You should already know this. If your father wants this marriage to happen, it will." Mako went on, "And as angry as Mai is right now, she still wants to marry you."

"…There are a lot of benefits that come with marrying a prince." Zuko's voice was flat. "And my father only approves of this marriage because of political reasons."

"Who else could you marry? Mai comes from a powerful Fire Nation family. She's probably the most qualified person to…" Mako's voice trailed off when he noticed Zuko was only half-listening. "Don't tell me you're thinking of marrying someone outside the Fire Nation. C'mon, Zuko…you can't break traditions and rules. Your father would never allow it. And nobody would approve."

"I know that, Mako." Zuko sighed. "I just don't want to think about it right now." He wondered if Mako would understand if he tried to explain how he felt.

Mako decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I didn't get to ask you yet…how did you manage to find the Painted Warrior's mask?"

"Uh, I just…um, I searched around and found it." Zuko awkwardly scratched his head. He wasn't used to keeping secrets from Mako.

Mako studied his friend for a moment. He had known Zuko for a long time, and it was the first time he'd seen him act this way. But he decided not to make assumptions. Zuko seemed to have a lot on his mind, and Mako figured that he would tell him what was going on eventually.

* * *

Firelord Ozai sat in his throne room, contemplating the events of the tournament at Ba Sing Se. He was satisfied that Zuko had won, but when he had given the crown of flowers to the girl from the Southern Water Tribe, Ozai's suspicions had increased to a maximum.

He was certain that the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was planning a marriage between his daughter and Zuko. _They want to use Zuko as a way to get to the throne,_ Ozai thought. _The chief must have bribed Zuko to give the crown to his daughter._ He clenched his fist. _They're plotting treason._

Ozai was the type of ruler to crush his enemies without a moment of hesitation. But this time, he decided that he would wait for his enemies to come to him. It was more advantageous to fight the Southern Water Tribe on Fire Nation territory.

One of Ozai's advisors entered the throne room. He approached Ozai and bowed. "Your Highness, I bring you bad news. Firelady Ursa's health is getting worse. I suggest that we bring more healers from the Water Tribes to the palace to help."

Ozai glared at the man, making him shrink back slightly. "From now on, no one from the Water Tribes is allowed in the palace. Get out of my sight."

The advisor bowed again and left in a hurry. Ozai closed his eyes, envisioning cities engulfed in flames. _They all must burn._

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Currently I'm really busy with school, so updates may take longer than usual...T-T But don't worry: I'll update when I could! Thanks for reading!


	16. No More Hesitation

Chapter 16: No More Hesitation

 _It's nice to be home again._ Katara thought as she gazed at the snowy landscape of the Southern Water Tribe.

Her marriage to Jet was scheduled to be in six months. Their fathers were hoping that in six months, the incident at Ba Sing Se would be mostly forgotten. Katara doubted it. The whole Southern Water Tribe was constantly talking about it. The rest of the world was probably no different.

"Prince Zuko and Lady Katara…how scandalous."

"I wish I had been there at the tournament! It must have been so shocking to see the prince give the crown to Lady Katara!"

"I heard about the mystery warrior at the tournament too…I wonder who it could have been? Hm…but actually, I'm more interested in the affair between Lady Katara and the prince…the dragon prince falling for the wolf maiden…"

The comments went on and on. Katara was very used to hearing them by now. But nobody asked her questions about it. People would rather talk _about_ her, rather than _to_ her.

Sokka was the only one who spoke to her about it. Katara didn't really have to tell him much, though. Sokka had been smart enough to put the pieces together.

" _Prince Zuko found out that you were the Painted Warrior, right?" Sokka's question was more like a statement._

 _Katara nodded. The two siblings were alone on a hike._

" _He…he didn't hurt you, did he?" Sokka's expression turned into a worried one, and his grip tightened on his boomerang that he normally carried around with him._

" _No, of course not." Katara reassured him. "Sokka, he's a good person."_

 _Sokka gave her a skeptical look._

 _Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, Sokka. Zuko would never harm me. He kept my secret. Please don't be mad at him…"_

"… _I'm not angry at him." Sokka let out a sigh. "I just want you to be safe, Katara. It's better to not get involved with the Fire Nation Royal Family. They could be dangerous, with all that power they have."_

 _Katara didn't entirely agree, but decided not to say so. Instead, she said, "Don't worry about me…I'll be fine. Besides, it's all over now, right?"_

Katara's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Turning, she saw Jet approaching her. He and some other people from Gaoling were visiting the Southern Water Tribe for a few days.

"Hey." Jet smiled at her.

"What's up?" Katara asked.

"I've got some news for you." Jet told her. "Sokka and I are going to be at the Eastern Air Temple for a few months. Master Piandao is going to train us in swordsmanship there. Have you ever met him? He's an acclaimed swordsman who has taught Sokka and I in the past. I don't know if Sokka ever told you…"

"Yeah, Sokka has told me about him training at his castle in the past," Katara replied. She also remembered Zuko mentioning to her that Piandao had taught him how to use dual broadswords when he was younger. "But why are you guys going to the Eastern Air Temple for training? It's a bit random…why aren't you guys training at Piandao's castle instead?"

Jet shrugged. "The Eastern Air Temple is supposedly a great place for meditation. Since Sokka and I are going to become leaders in the future, our fathers wanted us to not just practice swordsmanship, but also learn the 'art of meditation', or something like that."

"…Oh. Um, why hasn't Sokka told me about this?" Katara couldn't help but ask.

"It was just decided recently. I wanted to be the one to tell you." Jet looked at her, with an intense gaze. "We'll get married right after I come back. I wish that we could be married sooner." Jet frowned slightly. "I hate to wait. Will you be okay staying here waiting?"

"I'll be fine." Katara said quietly.

Jet took her hands in his. "I'll only be thinking of you. And I'll be counting down the days until I'll see you again."

Katara looked away from him. "…You should focus on your training while you're there. Please don't think of me."

"I won't be able to do that." Jet's reply was immediate. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since we first met. And I don't want to stop."

Katara slowly withdrew her hands from his. "…I want you to become a good ruler for Gaoling, Jet. So…focus on that, okay?" She gave him a small smile, but it felt forced.

Jet didn't notice her slight discomfort. "You're more important than Gaoling…so why shouldn't I focus on you?" He smiled. "I'll give up any city if it means I'll have you."

Katara noticed that he was leaning closer to her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ She quickly took a step back. "You…you should be more careful with what you say." Feeling flustered, she added, "I—I just remembered…I have to go help my Gran Gran with cooking. I'll, um, see you later." She turned and hurried away.

Jet watched her go, still oblivious to her true feelings. _She's so cute,_ he thought. _And so beautiful._

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe his ears. His father had kicked out all the healers from the Water Tribes that were attending to his mother? _He's gone insane._

Azula, who had delivered the news to him, studied his reaction. She could see that he was very upset—she was upset as well—but she also knew that neither of them could reverse their father's order. "If you want to help Mother, you'll have to do it behind Father's back."

"I know." Zuko sighed in frustration. He tried to control his anger towards his father, but it was difficult. "His paranoia has gotten out of hand. Mother's life is in danger."

Azula was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke with a solemn voice. "I hate to say this, but…even when the most powerful healers were helping Mother, she wasn't getting better. It doesn't look good…there really may not be much we could do about it."

"We still have to try." Zuko had already made up his mind. "Where are the healers that Father sent away?"

"Probably on their way back to the Water Tribes," Azula replied. "They were probably eager to get away from this place."

Zuko thought for a moment. He didn't want to drag the healers back here if they really wanted to leave. It would also be very dangerous for them if his father saw them back in the palace—they would probably lose their lives. "I'm going to go to the Southern Water Tribe and find healers that would be willing to come here and help Mother. I'll sneak them inside the palace and make sure Father never notices them. Maybe they could wear disguises so no one would know where they're from."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned the Southern Water Tribe, but not the Northern one. Is there a reason for that?" She couldn't help but smirk a little. "Eager to see someone who lives there? A girl, perhaps? Maybe…the Chief's daughter?"

Zuko wasn't surprised that Azula knew about his and Katara's 'scandal'. Pretty much everyone in the Fire Nation had heard about it by now. Everyone had differing thoughts on it. Some people were angered by it, and others thought that it was a very interesting love affair. But most of the citizens of the Fire Nation trusted Zuko's intentions—they didn't see him as a bad guy. They were uncertain as to what had really gone on between their prince and Lady Katara, but they were sure that Zuko had his reasons for his actions. Zuko still had a good reputation in their eyes.

Azula was right, though. Zuko wanted to see Katara again. He had been waiting for a chance to travel to the Southern Water Tribe.

When Zuko didn't say anything, Azula went on. "You know she's betrothed, right? And so are you. Mai wouldn't be happy about it. It's not like you to be like this."

Zuko knew what she meant. He knew that he had changed since he'd met Katara. He felt more sure of himself. There was no more fear or hesitation when he disagreed with his father's views and commands. "Katara is different from others people. She deserves…better."

"I don't see how her life is so bad." Azula raised an eyebrow.

"She's not really allowed to make her own decisions. She…can't choose who to marry." Zuko frowned, thinking about how defeated Katara had sounded when talking about her arranged marriage to Jet.

"Not many people have that choice." Azula reminded him. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, do whatever you want. But if you're going to bring back healers from the Southern Water Tribe, I recommend making other people escort them here. That way it's less likely that they'll draw much attention."

Zuko nodded in agreement. If he was seen travelling with the healers, people would talk and news would spread quickly. It was better to have someone else who was trustworthy bring them to the Fire Nation. However, he was still determined to travel to the Southern Water Tribe himself. He would just have to plan it out first.


	17. Choice

Chapter 17: Choice

Sokka and Jet were ready to leave for the Eastern Air Temple. They now stood facing Hakoda, who wished to speak with them one last time before their departure.

"I'm proud of you both." Hakoda told them. "Master Piandao will help you become even better swordsmen than you already are. You'll become men who will confidently be able to protect their homes and people. While you are away, I hope that you will also learn more about good leadership."

The two boys nodded, listening intently.

Hakoda put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I want to let you know that I am considering a marriage between you and Lady Suki from Kyoshi Island. I approve of her, and I think she can be a great source of strength for you." He noticed Sokka's eyes light up at the mention of Suki.

"I think she's a great person too," Sokka replied. "If she agrees to it, then I agree to it."

"We'll discuss it more when you come back." Hakoda told him. He glanced at Jet. "Did both of you say good-bye to Katara?"

"We did." It had been hard for both of them. Sokka always felt bad when Katara had to stay at home while he got to travel. Jet didn't like being away from her at all.

Hakoda nodded. "Then it's time for you to be on your way."

* * *

Three months had passed since the tournament at Ba Sing Se. Zuko had not yet gotten the chance to make a trip to the Southern Water Tribe. His father was keeping him busy, giving him task after task. Sometimes he was sent to nearby cities and towns to check if anything disruptive was going on, and other times he had to sit in long meetings with advisors and generals. Ozai himself didn't attend these meetings. _It's probably because he's suspicious of most of the people in those meetings,_ Zuko thought.

Zuko, Mako, and Iroh were drinking tea together in the palace. It was the first break Zuko had gotten in a while. Ozai was busy handling some issues about 'untrustworthy advisors', so his attention was not on Zuko at the moment.

Zuko told both his uncle and Mako about his plan to secretly bring healers from the Southern Water Tribe to attend to his mother. They both agreed with him, and helped him make a plan. Mako would accompany Zuko along with a few loyal soldiers whom Zuko trusted, while Iroh would keep an eye on Ozai. Iroh had connections with some of the waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe, so he would contact them and tell them about Zuko's request. If they agreed, Zuko would help sneak them into the Fire Nation Royal Palace, and pay them large amounts of money. No one was supposed to know about it except for the people involved, so that meant Chief Hakoda would not know about it. Zuko would have to make sure that he and his men remained unseen by the villagers of the Southern Water Tribe. If everything went as planned, no one would know that the Crown Prince had made a visit to the Southern Water Tribe, and Ozai would never find out about it.

They would travel by ship to the Southern Air Temple, and then they would switch to hot air balloons to reach the Southern Water Tribe. "The waterbenders will use fog to help conceal you," Iroh mentioned.

"On the way back to the Fire Nation, you and I will travel separately from the waterbenders." Mako suggested to Zuko. "We'll be nearby, making sure they stay safe. But you can't travel in the same balloon or ship as them—it's too risky. If you're caught with them, a lot of questions will be asked."

Zuko agreed. "Azula said something similar. They probably won't draw much attention. Other people would probably think they're doing some normal diplomatic activity."

"That's true. But let's hope they're not seen by anybody at all," said Mako.

Zuko sipped his tea, lost in thought. Iroh had to call his name twice to get his attention.

"You seem to be thinking hard about something, nephew. What is it?" Iroh asked.

Zuko hesitated. "Well…"

"He's probably thinking about Lady Katara. The better question to ask is: when is she _not_ on his mind?" Mako said with a laugh.

"…I want to help her." Zuko said honestly. "But I don't know how. I mean…I have an idea of what to do…but it's a crazy idea."

Iroh gave his nephew a kind smile. "Follow your heart, Zuko. Do what it is telling you. You've been under your father's rule for too long. It's time for you to make your own choices."

"…You'll support any decision I make? Even if other people disapprove?" Zuko stared at his uncle.

"Of course I will support you." Iroh told him. "I just want you to be happy, Zuko. And I know that you won't find happiness around people like Lady Mai and your father. You have to decide what you truly want and if you are willing to do what it takes to get it."

"I'll trust whatever decision you make, too," Mako told Zuko sincerely. "And I'll stand by your side, as always. Not out of obligation, but because I want to." After a pause, he asked, "But what exactly is your 'crazy idea'…?"

"…You'll see." Zuko himself wasn't exactly sure how things would work out. But he was willing to give it a try.

* * *

Standing on the deck of his ship, Zuko stared at the water. The sky was getting dark. He wondered how angry his father would be after he found out that Zuko left the Fire Nation without his permission. Mai would probably be upset, too. Zuko hadn't said a word to her about him leaving. It was a secret mission after all. Zuko, Mako, and twenty of Zuko's most trusted men had managed to make their way out of the Fire Nation unnoticed, with help from Iroh. Thankfully, several waterbenders had agreed to Iroh and Zuko's request to help Firelady Ursa, so their plan was going well so far.

Zuko's thoughts wandered to Katara, as usual. He wondered if she was awake and thinking of him, or if she thought about him at all. _Does she just think of the events at Ba Sing Se as things of the past? Has she put it all behind her, and moved on?_ Zuko frowned.

He hadn't heard any recent news of Katara's marriage to Jet, so he assumed the wedding had not yet happened. _Maybe she's delaying the marriage as long as she can?_

He remembered Katara telling him about sneaking away from the village to practice waterbending, sometimes at night. Zuko was determined to look for her, but he knew that the chances of running into her were slim. His uncle would tell him not to worry. "Let fate decide," Uncle Iroh would say.

"I hope you're not having second thoughts." Mako spoke as he joined him on the deck.

"Of course not. My mother needs the healers. Doing this behind my father's back doesn't bother me." Zuko said honestly. "Like my uncle said…I need to make my own choices. It doesn't matter what my father says or thinks."

"Actually I was talking about Lady Katara." Mako looked at Zuko; his expression was serious. "You're planning to…run away with her or something like that…right?"

After a pause, Zuko answered. "She has to make her own choices, as well. Her decision will decide what will happen next."

Mako let out a sigh. He wasn't angry or frustrated; he was just a bit overwhelmed by Zuko and Katara's whole scandal. "You really can't forget her?"

"I know that I wouldn't be able to, even if I tried." Zuko replied.

"…Like I've said before, I'll support whatever decision you make." Mako told him. "I just want to make sure…is this what you really want?"

"It is." There was not a hint of doubt in Zuko's voice. He knew that there would be consequences for his actions. He didn't yet know what those consequences would be. But he wanted to do what he felt was right for himself and Katara, even if the rest of the world was against it.


	18. Turning Point

Chapter 18: Turning Point

The Eastern Air Temple was probably one of the most peaceful places Sokka had been to. It was always quiet there, which was perfect for anyone who wished to meditate. The scenery was nice as well.

Sokka had just finished a training session with Master Piandao, and was eating lunch with Jet.

"You know," Jet spoke as he scooped up a spoonful of rice. "Master Piandao is more influential than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, biting into a moon cake.

"He has a lot of connections with powerful people." Jet explained. "Even though he's from the Fire Nation, he has a lot of friends in the Earth Kingdom. He was mentioning it to me earlier while we were training."

"Of course he has a lot of connections…he's a well-known person with a good reputation. That's one of the reasons why our fathers chose him to train us." Sokka said with his mouth full.

Jet shrugged. "I'm just saying…he's not just a master swordsman who lives in a castle with only servants for company. He probably has influence over armies; we just don't know about it." He finished his food and then stood up. "Anyway, what do you want to do now? We have some free time before our next training session starts."

Before Sokka could answer, a few female airbenders flew by on their gliders. Looking at Jet and Sokka, they smiled a bit flirtatiously.

"Hey!" One of the girls called out. She had short brown hair and a charming smile. "Would you like us to show you around?" She landed a few feet away from them. "There are a lot of cool places around here that visitors don't know about."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but Jet spoke first. "No, thanks. We're busy with training."

The girl frowned but shrugged. "Suit yourself." She flew off on her glider, with her friends following her.

Sokka stared at Jet. "Why did you say no? It would've been nice to explore a little. And the girls seemed nice." He couldn't help but add, "In the past…you would've loved the attention from them."

"That was in the past." Jet's voice was firm. "Katara is the only girl I want. None of those girls can compare to her. Why waste our time with them?"

"…Well, if you feel so strongly about it, then fine." Sokka replied. "I was actually just hoping that those girls would give us some food."

"We just finished lunch!" Jet exclaimed. He let out a laugh. "Do you ever stop thinking about food?! Wait—that's a stupid question. I already know the answer is no."

"The more food, the better." Sokka grinned. "But seriously though…I'm glad that Katara is the only girl you think of. She deserves to be with someone who is loyal to her."

"Of course. I love her." Jet stated firmly. "Don't underestimate my feelings for her."

"I don't doubt you, Jet. I really don't."

* * *

Katara couldn't sleep. It seemed too early to go to bed. Looking outside her bedroom window, she saw that a few lights were still on in the villagers' homes.

The moon was shining brightly. _It's a beautiful night._ Katara decided that she would go practice waterbending. It would help calm her mind.

All was quiet as Katara made her way away from the village. The moon provided enough light for her to see pretty clearly, so she wasn't stumbling around in the dark. Soon she found herself surrounded by the snowy landscape, alone.

Breathing in the cool night air, Katara was about to start waterbending when she noticed something in the snow. _Footprints._

There was more than one set of footprints, which meant that multiple people had passed by there. Katara noticed that they led away from the village. _They look fresh…if these footprints were made during the day, snow would've covered them by now. But who else would sneak out of the village at night besides myself? And in a group too…what could they be doing?_ She started following the trail of footprints, feeling slightly confused. _This is so unusual._

After following the trail for about five minutes, Katara glanced back. From this distance, she couldn't see the village anymore. Looking ahead again, she froze in place as she saw several figures approaching her. She braced herself for a fight. Her eyes narrowed as they came closer. She couldn't yet see their faces, but she could tell that they were all men.

Heart pounding, Katara lashed out with a large water whip. But before her attack could strike her targets, one of the men suddenly countered it with a fire whip.

 _Firebenders?!_ Katara stared at the man in shock. He continued walking toward her, and held a flame in his palm. The light from the flame shone on his face, revealing a familiar scar.

"Zuko?!"

Katara wondered if she was dreaming. It had been months since she had last seen the prince, but it felt a lot longer than that. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Her voice sounded breathless.

Zuko came closer to her. His golden eyes were clear and focused on her. "There's not much time to explain. I had secret business here in the Southern Water Tribe, but I needed to see you." He took a deep breath, and continued. "I want to offer you the chance to become a waterbending master. It's one of your dreams, isn't it? If you come with me, I can make it happen."

It took a moment for Katara to fully process what he said. "…Yes, it's one of my dreams. But…my family would never allow it." _Even if you're the Crown Prince, can I really just leave home to be with you?_

"My family wouldn't approve of it either. That's why it would have to be kept a secret." Zuko told her. "I know it can be intimidating to leave home, but you don't have to worry. I'll be with you and I'll take care of you, Katara. We'll be together…if that's what you want. But if it's too risky for you…and if marrying Jet is the option that you feel you need to take…" Zuko couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted to say that it would be okay if she chose that option, but would it really? He didn't want her to choose Jet. Just the thought of it made his chest ache.

Katara suddenly envisioned herself as Jet's wife, taking care of their crying children while Jet was away playing at a brothel or having an affair with some noblewoman. She saw herself stuck in his mansion, lonely and depressed. It made her feel sick. _I want to escape that fate._ _I want to be with Zuko…I need to be with him. This is my only chance._ "I want to be with you, Zuko. But if I go with you, I'll need you to stay with me."

Before Zuko could answer, one of his men suddenly interrupted. "Zuko, we're running out of time. We need to leave now. The longer we stay, the more likely we'll be discovered."

Katara glanced at the man who spoke, and saw that it was Mako. He looked back at her; his face showed neither approval nor disapproval, but it was as if he was carefully masking his feelings. "Come with us or stay here, Lady Katara. But you need to decide quickly." Mako told her. "The waterbenders have been waiting in the hot air balloons for a while now."

"Wait—what waterbenders?" Katara asked, startled and confused.

Mako let out an impatient sigh. "We don't have time for this." He moved so fast that he was almost a blur. Katara let out a cry of protest, caught off guard as he unexpectedly grabbed her and quickly pressed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Realizing that the cloth was sprayed with a substance that caused people fall unconscious when they breathed it in, she began to struggle, but it was too late. Her vision went black and she fell.

Zuko lunged forward and caught Katara before her unconscious body could hit the ground. Holding her close, he stared at Mako in shock. "Why would you do that?! That was unnecessary." Zuko tried his best not to yell, but his voice came out angrier than he intended.

"She would've asked too many questions. We can explain it to her later, when we're away from here. We have to go, now." Mako turned to leave, not giving Zuko a chance to reply.

Zuko decided that it wasn't the best time or place to argue with his friend. He carried Katara in his arms as he and his men made their way to their hot air balloons, where some of his other men and the recruited waterbenders were waiting for them.

Zuko knew why Mako seemed tense and a bit irritated. Mako didn't know anything about Katara and Zuko's meetings, and probably just assumed that Zuko had become obsessed with her beauty. Mako probably thought that running away with her was going too far. Maybe he hadn't expected her to agree with it. Zuko would have to explain everything to him soon.

 _I really hope she won't be too mad at me when she wakes up,_ Zuko thought as he looked at Katara, unconscious in his arms. But it felt right that they were together again. As crazy as it was, it felt as if it was meant to be.

* * *

 _Katara._ Sangok could only stare in shock, panic, and horror as he watched the prince carrying Katara away. _No! I have to stop this._

Hidden behind a large snow mound, Sangok's hands trembled as he dropped his telescope that he had been using. He was too far away to hear the words exchanged between Katara and the prince, and could only watch through his telescope as Katara was knocked out. He wanted so badly to run after them and stop them from taking Katara, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance against the prince and his men.

Sangok had been stargazing when he had noticed Katara sneaking away from the village, and had decided to follow her, curious. He hadn't expected to witness her get abducted by Prince Zuko.

 _I have to tell someone, now._ Sangok got to his feet and started running back towards the village. _Maybe we can stop them before it's too late!_

Unfortunately, in his hurry, Sangok's foot slipped on some ice and he fell to the ground. Pain shot through his ankle. _No…now is not the time to get a sprained ankle!_ Sangok desperately began to crawl through the snow. He felt helpless and weak. He'd failed to protect Katara, but what could he have done? If he had attacked, he would have been defeated in an instant. And now, unless he was able to get help in time, Katara would be gone.


	19. Naturally

Chapter 19

They were too late.

It hadn't been that long ago when Bato had burst into Hakoda's home, waking him up from his sleep. Hakoda had known at once that there was an emergency. The expression on Bato's face had told him that something terrible had happened.

"Katara's been kidnapped." The moment those words had left Bato's mouth, Hakoda had grabbed a weapon and raced outside, with Bato following close behind.

Bato told Hakoda that he had been woken up by Sangok. The poor boy had an injured ankle and looked like a mess. The moment Bato had heard Sangok's news, he had immediately gone to wake up Hakoda and some of the tribe's other men.

Sangok had told Bato where he'd seen Katara and the prince, so the men rushed in that direction. They had followed the footprints in the snow. But they found no one and saw no one.

"They're gone." Bato's voice was hollow. He stood beside Hakoda, who was gripping his weapon so tightly that his knuckles were white. "There's nothing we can do right now. We have no idea where they went."

Hakoda didn't say anything for a long moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was low. "…You're sure it was Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, according to Sangok. He saw the prince's scar." Bato replied.

"…The Fire Nation Capital. We have to go there and get her back." Hakoda turned and began marching towards the village.

Bato hurried to catch up with the chief. He understood Hakoda's logic. Prince Zuko, the heir to the throne, probably wouldn't leave his home, the Fire Nation Capital, for long. Even if he wasn't there at the moment, he would most likely return there in the near future.

"Prepare the men to leave." Hakoda told Bato, as soon as they had reached the village.

"Hakoda. You have to rest first. We can't go after them now. I know you're extremely worried—we all are. But we can't act recklessly. " Bato put his hand on Hakoda's shoulder.

Hakoda was silent. Bato could tell that he was still in shock with what was happening. And because it was Prince Zuko himself who had taken Katara, it made things very complicated. The prince of the Fire Nation, adored and loved by his people…who would have expected him to do such a terrible thing?

Finally, Hakoda gave Bato a nod. "We'll discuss this in the morning." He knew Bato was right. As much as Hakoda hated it, there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"I'll alert as many people as I can about what has happened." Bato said. "We have to tell Jet and Sokka about this, especially."

* * *

Katara woke up in a windowless room. She slowly sat up on the bed that she'd been lying on. A few candles around the room provided enough light to see. Glancing around the room, she noticed the Fire Nation flags covering the metal walls. _Am I on a Fire Nation ship? This is a first…_

Memories of what had happened flashed through her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered Mako's rudeness. _I'd like to fight him._ Then she remembered that Mako was one of the best fighters in the world. _Zuko and I will definitely be able to take him. Zuko can beat him by himself as well. I wonder what would happen if I randomly attacked Mako…would Zuko jump in and help me? Or would he be torn between his best friend and…me. What exactly am I to Zuko anyway?_ Katara suddenly felt unsure.

At that moment the door opened and Zuko walked in, holding a tray. Seeing that Katara was awake, he handed her a cup of water. "Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry for what Mako did."

"He should be the one apologizing. You did nothing wrong." Katara told him.

"He's usually not like this." Zuko admitted. "Anyway, are you hungry? I brought you some food." He held out the tray, which had various foods on it.

"Thanks." Katara took it and chose a soft bread roll to bite into. "What time is it?"

"A little after noon. We were travelling in hot air balloons, but we recently switched to ships." Zuko paused. "I guess I should explain some things to you." He told Katara about how his father had banned the Water Tribe healers from the palace, and how he and his uncle had recruited some waterbenders to secretly attend to his sick mother. "Nobody knows about this, except for the people involved."

Katara nodded slowly, understanding. "I'm glad things worked out and you're able to help your mother." She hesitantly asked, "So…we're going to the Fire Nation Capital?"

"The waterbenders will. But not us." Zuko shook his head. "I can't take you there. It's too dangerous with so many people there. We have to go to a place where no one can find us. I was considering going to Taku."

Taku was an abandoned city located in the northwestern area of the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation had destroyed it many years ago in a dispute between the ruler of the city and the former Firelord, Sozin, Zuko's great-grandfather. It was a forgotten city, and there was currently only one inhabitant living there: a herbalist.

"I wouldn't mind going there," Katara said.

"Mako and some others will come with us, for protection. One of the waterbenders will come as well—to help you become a waterbending master." Zuko told her.

Katara smiled. "Sounds good."

One of Zuko's men knocked on the door, interrupting them. "Prince Zuko, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Pirates. They're following our ship."

Zuko frowned. "I'll handle them."

"Let me help you." Katara stood up.

Zuko hesitated. He wanted her to stay safe, but he knew that she wouldn't like staying in the room while he dealt with the pirates. "…Okay. But stay by my side."

They rushed up to the deck. The pirates' ship was getting closer. Mako and a few other men were waiting for them to get into range, so they could use their firebending to take out their pirates' canons and cause damage to the ship.

Mako glanced at Zuko, and then spotted Katara. "Shouldn't both of you be keeping out of sight? You can't be seen together!"

"Pirates wouldn't recognize me." Katara said. _I hope._

"Well, they'll definitely recognize Zuko." Mako pointed out.

The pirates' ship was almost parallel with their ship now. Attacks were fired from both ships, and Zuko pulled Katara behind him.

"You really should go below deck," Zuko told her. "My men and I can take care of this."

"Wait." An unusual feeling washed over Katara. It was as if she could literally feel the control she had over the ocean surrounding them; the mass of water was like an extension of herself. She felt powerful, and adrenaline surged through her as it had when she had been the Painted Warrior.

Katara raised her arms, her muscles tense. She caused the water between the ships to rise until it was as high as the ships, and then pushed forward, knocking the pirates' ship away from Zuko's. Taking a deep breath, she created another wave—this one higher and wider than the first—and sent it crashing down on the pirates' ship. The ship overturned from the force of Katara's attack, and the pirates were left clinging onto driftwood. Their angry shouts faded as Zuko's ship got further away from them.

Zuko and his men stared at Katara, amazed. Katara was surprised herself. It was the most powerful waterbending move she had ever done.

"It comes naturally to you." Zuko commented. Even Mako looked impressed.

"Thanks." Katara smiled.

"We should be the ones thanking you. Pirates can be really annoying, but you defeated them quickly and made it look easy." Zuko replied.

It felt great to be complimented by such a skilled, amazing bender. Katara knew that Zuko was genuine as well—he wasn't trying to flatter her or anything like that. She was excited to start her training. She felt free.


	20. Against the Rules

Chapter 20: Against the Rules

"Lady Katara has been kidnapped by Prince Zuko."

Piandao's words played over and over in Sokka's head. At first Sokka had thought that it was a joke. But Piandao had showed him the letter he had received from Bato by messenger hawk. The whole Southern Water Tribe was a mess at the moment. Hakoda was extremely worried, as expected, and would barely eat. The villagers were horrified at what Prince Zuko had done. Sangok, the only witness of the abduction, was blaming himself for not being able to prevent the incident. Sokka felt the need to be back at home, comforting his father and Gran Gran and helping control some of the chaos. But Bato had written that Hakoda wanted Sokka and Jet to complete their training with Piandao. Hakoda wanted to take care of the situation himself, and didn't want Sokka and Jet to get involved yet. Sokka thought that that was kind of unreasonable. He had no idea where his sister was. He didn't know if she was safe or not. He needed to look for her; he couldn't stand not doing anything about it. Maybe his father blamed himself for being too late to stop the prince, and wanted to bring Katara back home himself. Hakoda was probably still in shock, and this was affecting his choices and reasoning.

This was too sudden. Sokka had never been so worried in his life.

As expected, Jet had been furious when he heard the news. As angry as he had been when Zuko had crowned Katara the Queen of Love and Beauty, this was a million times worse. He was literally shaking with rage, and the fury in his expression would intimidate even the strongest warriors.

"I'm going to kill Zuko." Jet told Sokka once Piandao had left the room. He didn't bother to address Zuko as 'prince'. "That's all I want—that's all I'm aiming for—to kill him."

"Jet…" Sokka didn't know what to say to him.

"How can you _not_ agree with me?!" Jet shouted. "He took your sister! _He's probably raping her right at this moment!_ "

Sokka was speechless for a moment. The thought of what could possibly be happening to Katara right now horrified him. Finally, he said, "I never said that I don't agree with you. We _need_ to find her and get her back. And…I'm also trying to figure out the reason why he kidnapped her."

"There's only one reason why he would kidnap her." Jet said bitterly. "It's obvious, and I've already mentioned it."

"But he's the heir to the throne…why would he do something so awful, something that he knows will ruin his reputation and cause so many people to hate him?" Sokka shook his head, confused.

"He thought he could get away with it without being seen! If Sangok hadn't witnessed it, no one would know that he took what was _mine_." Jet growled. "He's completely selfish! You know he is! Disrespecting us at the tournament was only the beginning. Now look what he's done."

Jet's anger was almost contagious. For a moment, Sokka too felt an intense hatred towards the prince. He quickly tried to calm himself down, and think clearly.

"We should've been there to protect her. But…it's unlikely we would've won against firebenders such as Prince Zuko and his men." Sokka said, frustrated and feeling helpless. Suddenly he remembered his and Katara's past conversation about Zuko. She had defended him, saying that he would never hurt her. Had Katara been proven wrong? Sokka didn't know what to think.

"They should be wiped out—every single one of those Fire Nation scum who support their greedy, self-centered, pathetic excuse of a prince." Jet said darkly.

"…Don't blame the people for something their prince has done."

"But even after they hear about what he did, they'll find some way to defend him." Jet insisted. "They think he's perfect and deserves to get whatever he wants. They're blind to the monster he is."

 _Jet's probably right,_ Sokka thought, though he didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Just wait. I'll slaughter them all." Jet seemed to be talking more to himself than to Sokka now.

His voice, filled with hatred and coldness, sent chills down Sokka's spine.

* * *

Looking around at the mountains surrounding Taku, Katara felt safely hidden from the rest of the world. _It was a good decision to come here,_ Katara thought.

They had chosen a tower in the abandoned city to stay in. It was good for keeping watch—they would be able to clearly see any incoming visitors. It was large enough for their group to comfortable live in. Their group consisted of Zuko, Katara, Mako, a waterbender named Kuruk, and two of Zuko's most trusted men, who, along with Mako, were his personal bodyguards. The other men and waterbenders had gone to the Fire Nation.

At first, Kuruk had been a bit reluctant to train Katara in waterbending. It was breaking tradition, and Katara understood his concern. But when Zuko offered him a large sum of money, his attitude changed.

Kuruk was impressed by Katara's skill, determination, and attentiveness. He quickly became very fond of her, and would joke around with her. Katara enjoyed learning from him. It was thrilling to learn new moves and techniques, and Katara caught on quickly.

Katara wondered how her father and the tribe were handling her disappearance. They were probably curious about the disappearance of multiple waterbenders as well, unless Zuko and his uncle Iroh had already handled that issue (Zuko had told her that Iroh had connections with people from the tribe and would make sure that the issue of the 'missing waterbenders' would be smoothly taken care of, while keeping Zuko's involvement a secret).

Katara hated to make her father worry, so she planned to send him a message soon saying that she was all right. She wouldn't go into detail, though. Just a short letter that didn't give away her location or whom she was with would be enough.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Zuko commented as he approached Katara, glancing at the cloudy sky.

"I talked to the herbalist who lives here earlier, and she said that this is the normal weather here." Katara shrugged. "I like it, though."

They walked around for a little while. "I hope Sokka is doing well." Katara spoke. "He's training with Master Piandao at the Eastern Air Temple." Then she added, "By the way, he knows about…us. He doesn't know that I'm here with you right now, but he knows that we've met in secret. He knows that you know that I'm the Painted Warrior."

"Do you think he's told anyone?" Zuko asked, concerned.

Katara shook her head. "No, he wouldn't. He'll keep our secret. He's an honorable person. And we're very close…he's my best friend."

"It must be nice to be close to your sibling like that." Zuko said thoughtfully.

"You and Princess Azula aren't close?"

"We were closer as children. She's very competitive, cunning, and clever…sometimes I felt that it was a pity that she hadn't been born first and become the heir to the throne. She can be very persuasive, and is a natural leader." Zuko let out a chuckle. "I actually don't remember her _ever_ following anyone…she always took charge and did whatever she wanted."

"She's the princess…there's very few people who could tell her what to do." Katara reasoned. She paused and then went on. "Everyone has their own strengths. Although Princess Azula seems to have a lot of traits of a leader…there is more to leadership than power and charisma. A good leader should have empathy, wisdom, kindness, and honor."

At that moment, Kuruk interrupted them. "Lady Katara! Are you ready for waterbending training?" He jogged over to where the Zuko and Katara were standing, bowing once to Zuko once he reached them.

Zuko watched as Kuruk taught Katara an advanced waterbending technique. Katara's movements were graceful yet strong, and Zuko found himself mesmerized as he watched her.

"You're improving very quickly," Kuruk commented. "Some of the waterbenders back home have trained all their lives, but I'd say you're already as good as them. You could probably beat Sangok in a fight in five seconds flat."

Katara laughed. "Don't pick on Sangok! He's still very young, and has a lot of potential to become one of our tribe's highly respected warriors." She turned to Zuko. "Sangok was at the tournament at Ba Sing Se with us. You might have seen him."

 _Was he the commoner who sat with them in the stands?_ Zuko suddenly remembered how Katara, disguised as the Painted Warrior, had stood up for commoners in front of the crowd full of nobles. "What is your relationship with Sangok?" Zuko blurted out.

Katara looked slightly startled from his sudden question. "He's a friend. I saved him from getting beat up by some earthbenders at the tournament. That was actually our first interaction."

Zuko didn't say anything. It seemed like he was waiting for her to clarify something.

"He's like a little brother to me." Katara awkwardly added, not exactly sure why she was stating this fact.

"It was kind of you to help him," Zuko said. His posture was suddenly relaxed.

Kuruk watched them, amused. He felt as if he was witnessing something that had never happened before in history—a Fire Nation prince falling for a princess from the Water Tribe, and perhaps vice versa. It was against the rules, but that made it even more interesting.

Kuruk cleared his throat. "I think we've trained enough for today. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Lady Katara and Prince Zuko." With a bow, he made his departure, leaving Zuko and Katara alone again.

Katara turned to Zuko. "I…I would like to send a message to my father. Just to let him and the others at home know that I'm okay. I won't mention you or anything else."

Zuko nodded. "You can use my messenger hawk."

"Thanks." Katara was grateful for his support. She thought about how different her and Zuko's relationships with their fathers were. She was lucky to have a father who was caring and honorable. Those were traits that she valued more than position and power.


	21. Interrupted Plans

Chapter 21: Interrupted Plans

Ty Lee idly plucked a lily from Mai's family's garden. Usually she would admire the flower's beauty and tuck it in her hair, but today she wasn't in the mood. She had recently heard the news: Prince Zuko had run off with Lady Katara. The news had originated from pirates who claimed to have encountered Lady Katara with Prince Zuko on one of his boats. It had spread quickly throughout the Fire Nation.

Once she had gotten over her initial shock, Ty Lee had tried to figure out how she should react. She wasn't very angry; she was sure Zuko had a reason for his decisions. But at the same time, she felt disappointed and a little hurt. Zuko had left without a word to anyone. Just when people were starting to get over Zuko and Katara's incident at Ba Sing Se, Zuko created another scandal. But for some reason, Ty Lee found it hard to be mad at Zuko. Ty Lee knew that he had a good heart, and would never be malicious to anyone.

 _Does he love Lady Katara?_ Ty Lee wondered. _What's so special about her?_

Mai joined her in the garden. A couple of servants followed her, holding bags filled with her belongings.

When Mai had heard the news, she had decided that she wanted to leave the Fire Nation. She planned to go to Omashu with her family for a while; her father owned a lot of property there. Ty Lee would go with them and stay with them for a little bit. She knew that it was hard for Mai to stay in the Fire Nation, with the constant gossip about Zuko's recent actions. Mai had been humiliated once again, and she had had enough.

"…Do you know what people outside of the Fire Nation are saying about Zuko?" Mai's expression was hard. "They're saying that he kidnapped and is raping that Water Tribe girl. And…that's actually pretty easy to believe. It explains a lot…why would Zuko have any feelings towards her, other than wanting her as his whore?" Her voice was filled with disgust.

"Zuko would never do something like that!" Ty Lee protested. "How can you say such a thing? We've known him for so long…"

"Yes, we've known him for so long—I'm _betrothed_ to him—and he leaves without saying a word to us. He leaves to go and make that Water Tribe girl his plaything. That selfish idiot only cares about himself."

"…I don't believe that." Ty Lee said quietly. "He's a good person…"

"You're still defending him?! After all he's done…" Mai shook her head. "You're just like the other idiot people here...still on his side."

"Have you really given up on him?" Ty Lee asked, sadly.

"I…" Mai stopped. Frowning, she stared at the entrance of the gate surrounding her family's home. "What are all those soldiers doing there?"

"Maybe they're here to escort us?" Ty Lee took a guess.

The two girls approached the soldiers at the gate. "What are you doing here?" Mai demanded, speaking to the soldier in command. "My family and I are leaving this home for a while…we don't need all these guards."

The soldier cleared his throat. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Lady Mai. Firelord Ozai has ordered you and your family not to leave the Fire Nation Capital." He held out a scroll. "The command is written here."

"That's insane." Mai glared at the man. "Get out of our way. We're leaving."

The soldiers tightened their grips on their weapons, looking uncomfortable.

"Mai…it's the Firelord's command." Ty Lee whispered. "The punishment for disobeying it is death…"

"The Firelord does not want any more of his people to leave." The soldier explained. "As you probably know, he is very disturbed that his son left without his permission, taking some of his best men with him. The Firelord needs you, Lady Mai, to stay…in order to give Prince Zuko a reason to return home."

"So I'm being used as bait." Mai eyed the soldiers, and Ty Lee noticed that her hands were withdrawn into her sleeves…where she kept her knives hidden. Ty Lee knew that Mai was contemplating fighting her way out of this.

She grabbed Mai's sleeve. "Mai, don't. There are too many of them." Ty Lee didn't want any violence, and she knew that although Mai was skilled with using knives, they wouldn't be able to take on so many soldiers.

Mai knew that Ty Lee was right. She let out a frustrated sigh. "…We're basically the Firelord's prisoners now."

"It…it'll be okay." Ty Lee tried to reassure her friend. "Staying here won't be that bad. Things will get better." Although she was trying to be optimistic, Ty Lee couldn't help but worry. Being restrained by the Firelord was not good. But there was nothing they could do about it at the moment.

* * *

"Lady Katara."

Katara looked up to see Mako approaching her. She was relaxing in the shade by a river, taking a break from her daily waterbending practice. Seeing Mako made her tense up a little. They hadn't really spoken to each other much since arriving at Taku.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Mako asked.

"…No, go ahead." Katara patted the ground beside her.

Mako sat down next to her. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I guess I'll get straight to the point. I know this is long overdue, but I want to apologize for…you know, that night when we left the Southern Water Tribe. I shouldn't have knocked you out like that."

"…I accept your apology. I…I know you were in a hurry that night. So it's okay. I don't hold it against you or anything." Katara paused, and then added. "…I just have one request."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to be honest with me." Katara quietly said. "I know that you probably don't like me much. You're wondering why Zuko chose to do all of this for me, right? Please don't feel like you have to pretend to be friendly or nice to me. I'd rather know your true feelings towards me."

Mako stared at her, surprised at her response. "No, I…that's not it. I mean, I was confused at first because I didn't understand why all of this was happening…but I never disliked you." Mako went on, "Zuko told me about how you're the Painted Warrior. It's really impressive, and I think that you deserve the same respect that all those other powerful, talented benders get."

"…Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, since you're one of the most powerful benders. Everyone talks about you and admires you…I never would have imagined someone like you complimenting me on my bending skills." Katara smiled.

"I know talent when I see it. And…that's not all…" Mako hesitated, then decided to say what was on his mind. "You make Zuko happy. Him coming here with you is what he needed. It's been a while since I've seen him so relaxed. Back in the Fire Nation, he had a lot of pressure on him, and all these issues with his father…but here with you, he seems to be more at peace. Because of that…I'm grateful to you."

Katara contemplated his words. "…Zuko's happiness is really important to you, isn't it? You guys must be really close."

Mako nodded. "We've been friends for a long time. He's like a brother to me."

"What was he like when he was younger? What did he like to do for fun?" Katara asked, curious.

Mako smiled. "Years ago, he would go sit at the corners of busy streets of Fire Nation towns, and play the erhu, which is a Fire Nation instrument. He wore a mask so that he wouldn't be recognized. I would be the one nearby, watching over him and ready to protect him from any harm. I also made sure that no one stole the money that people put in his little basket beside him, while he played his music."

Katara laughed. "Did he make a lot of money?"

"He did! You've heard him play the tsungi horn—he's very good at musical instruments. He was known as the Blue Spirit, because of his blue mask. People would talk about how beautiful his music sounded all the time."

"What did he do with all the money he made?" Katara asked. "It's not like he needed it…"

"Well, one time he gave the money to other musicians on the street. One time he gave it to an orphanage. He would always give the money away, except for one time…" Mako grinned. "One time he got very, _very_ drunk. All that money could buy a _lot_ of drinks."

"Didn't you help him finish all those drinks, then?" Katara asked with an amused laugh.

"I did drink, but not as much as him. Seeing Zuko drunk like that was a rare sight. It was very entertaining."

"Maybe one day I'll get a chance to witness a drunk Zuko." Katara said with a grin.

"Maybe you will." Mako stood up. "I've got to go. Zuko's uncle, General Iroh, is planning to visit. We've got to coordinate with him so that he arrives unseen and not followed."

 _So much secrecy…_ Katara thought. She understood why it was needed, though. She was also pretty excited to be able to meet General Iroh, another person whom she had always heard about but had never expected to meet.

* * *

"It's a messenger hawk." The hunter told his partner, studying the bird he had just captured, who was struggling in the hunter's net.

"It's unusual for a bird like this to be flying around in such an empty mountainous region." The other hunter remarked. "It will sell for a lot. Take good care of it."

Something caught the first hunter's attention. "It's carrying a message." He took the scroll from the hawk, and opened it up. "Huh. It's addressed to Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. Doesn't give much information, though. Apparently his daughter is safe."

"It's none of our business." The other man said, uninterested.

"You're right." The hunter shrugged. He used his firebending to burn the paper into ashes. Then he returned his attention to his partner and the hawk. "Let's get this bird to the market. We're going to be rich."

* * *

Author's Note: The erhu is also known as the Chinese fiddle/violin. Since it would be hard for Zuko to play the tsungi horn while wearing a mask, it made more sense for him to play this instrument :) Thanks for reading!


	22. Proximity

Chapter 22: Proximity

Sparring with Zuko had become a daily occurrence for Katara. Her bending had improved to the point where she felt that she was a challenge to him when they sparred. They would spar, just the two of them, at any time of the day: morning, afternoon, evening, or night. It was what they both looked forward to each day, but they didn't admit it out loud.

"I don't have much experience sparring with a waterbender. I usually would only train with other firebenders." Zuko commented. It was late in the evening, and they were taking a break from sparring, sitting on the soft, grassy ground. "My father didn't like having people who weren't Fire Nation in the capital. There were only a few exceptions, such as the healers…before he kicked them out."

"But thanks to you and your uncle, there are still waterbenders attending to your mother, behind your father's back." Katara pointed out. She drank some water by bending it out of her drinking flask. She then bent some more water out of the flask, but this time turned to Zuko. "Open your mouth."

Zuko opened his mouth, ready for Katara to bend the water into his mouth. Katara instead sent the water splashing into his face.

Zuko sputtered, wiping his face with his sleeve. Katara burst into laughter at his shocked expression. She jumped to her feet as Zuko's startled expression turned into a dangerous grin.

"You better run." Zuko's words sent Katara sprinting away from him, still laughing. He chased her across the field, quickly catching up to her.

Turning around, Katara sent another splash of water at Zuko, which he countered with a burst of flame. It was about to turn into another full-fledged sparring match, but Zuko noticed their close proximity to each other and grabbed Katara's wrist, halting her next attack.

Katara tried to take a step back just as Zuko took a step forward, and gasped as she suddenly tripped over the bumpy ground and fell backwards. This caused Zuko, who was still holding onto her wrist, to lose his balance as well and fall on top of her.

Stunned from her fall, Katara was very aware of Zuko's body pressed against hers. She felt her own body heat up—or was that heat from Zuko's body? _Probably both,_ Katara thought, blushing hard. Her heart was pounding crazily.

Their faces were an inch away from each other, and Katara couldn't help but think that his golden eyes were even more beautiful up close. Little did she know that Zuko was thinking the same about her blue ones.

Zuko got up, but not entirely. He now straddled Katara, and his hands had her wrists pinned to the ground. Katara blinked up at him. Then she found herself able to form coherent words again. "This doesn't count as you winning the match."

Zuko smirked. "Why doesn't it?"

"I tripped over the uneven ground. We should have been sparring on a flat surface." Katara said, unable to think of a better excuse.

"I think it was a fair match." Zuko teased her.

Katara glared up at him. "Are you going to get off of me?"

"I don't know, I think I like this position…" Zuko replied, still teasing her. Katara felt her face become even hotter than before, and was about to shout at him when they were interrupted.

"Prince Zuko!"

Both Zuko and Katara turned their heads to see Kuruk. His face was beet red. He was standing a good distance away from them, but he could clearly see the position they were in.

"I—I'm sorry to interrupt," Kuruk stammered. "But I have news—General Iroh has arrived. He's at the tower, and would like to see the both of you."

Zuko quickly got up, his face pink. "Ah—sorry, I didn't know he would be here so soon. Uh…thanks for delivering the news, Kuruk. You can go now."

Kuruk bowed and hurried away. Zuko turned and offered a hand to help Katara up. She took it and got up, feeling a bit light-headed.

"Kuruk…he…I think he got the wrong idea." Katara said, flustered. _Or did he, really?_

"…He'll probably forget about it soon." Zuko tried to sound convincing, but failed.

Katara sighed. _Well, there's no way to erase Kuruk's memory. Hopefully he won't tell anyone and cause rumors to spread._ She brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Well, let's go see your uncle, shall we?"

* * *

General Iroh was one of the most genuinely kind people Katara had ever met. He smiled warmly at Katara, and made her the best cup of tea she had ever had.

"How are things back at the capital? Is my mother doing okay?" Zuko asked his uncle. Iroh had brought a lot of food with him, so they were all enjoying a meal together around a large dining table.

"Your mother is in stable condition. The waterbenders are taking good care of her," Iroh replied. "She is still very weak, though."

"What about my father?" Zuko asked, hesitantly, as though he already knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"He hasn't done anything too reckless recently…" Iroh pondered for a moment. "Sometimes it's hard to know what's going on in his head. I believe that he's very upset that you've gone against his wishes, but he is sure that you will return." He paused, and then went on. "He has forbidden Lady Mai and her family to leave the capital. I think that he is using them to try to lure you back."

Katara felt slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Mai. She had mixed feelings towards her. Mai was still Zuko's betrothed. But things had changed—Mai was no longer the one envied by other girls. Zuko had clearly chosen Katara. And although Katara felt sorry for Mai, she didn't want Zuko to go back to her, ever. _But…doesn't he have to? Because of duty…_ The thought made Katara feel sick. _No…he'll stay with me. He won't forget me._ Katara tried to reassure herself.

"…Mai used to like being close to the palace." Mako commented. "And she and her family will be safe. Firelord Ozai wouldn't hurt them if he sees them as an asset."

Zuko nodded. Mako had a point.

The conversation turned to less serious matters. Iroh began telling some of Zuko's funny childhood stories, which greatly interested Katara and caused a lot of laughter from the others, except for Zuko. But he couldn't help but smile when Katara looked at him with sparkling eyes.

It was very late into the night when they decided it was time to go to bed. Everyone left to go to their own rooms, except for Zuko and Iroh. Iroh had wanted to speak to his nephew privately.

"Katara is a lovely young lady." Iroh smiled at his nephew. "And I can already see that she means a lot to you."

"I care about her a lot." Zuko replied. "I don't want to leave her."

"It was fate that brought the two of you together." Iroh mused. "I have something for you." He went to his room where he had put his belongings, and came back holding a bag. He handed it to Zuko.

Zuko opened the bag to find a lot of silky material and chunks of diamonds and other crystals. "What is this for?"

"It is a Water Tribe tradition for a man to give a betrothal necklace to the woman he is to marry. Here are all the materials you need to make one." Iroh told him.

Zuko stared at his uncle. "You mean…for Katara…"

"You love her." Iroh did not state his words as a question, but as a fact. "And I can tell she feels the same way towards you."

Zuko felt his face get warm. There was no hiding anything from Iroh.

Iroh continued, "Sometimes you have to leave the past behind. By doing this, you will no longer feel the burden of your betrothal to Lady Mai, or Katara's betrothal to Jet. This is what you want, isn't it? To marry Katara?"

"Yes." Zuko immediately said. There was no hesitation or uncertainty in his voice. "I want to marry her."

"As you probably already know, there will be a lot of opposition to this marriage. Are you willing to face it? It is something that is unavoidable, and it will not be easy." Iroh said.

Zuko nodded. "I know. And I'm willing to face it all." He thought of how many people would be angered by this marriage. People from the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation would disapprove. Even the Air Nomads would be against it; they would see it as something that would disrupt the peace in the world.

 _If I let other people's opinions determine my actions, is it really me who is making the decisions or them? I can't let other people control my life like that. I'm not going to let anyone get between Katara and me._ Zuko knew that something like this—a Fire Nation royal marrying someone not from the Fire Nation—had never happened before. _But Katara is the only one for me._


	23. Beautiful

Chapter 23: Beautiful

" _There's something I've been wanting to ask. How did Zuko get his scar?"_

 _Katara waited for Iroh's reply, watching as his expression turned sad. The two of them were picking berries together in a small wooded area. It had been a week since Iroh had arrived at Taku. Katara had finally gained the courage to ask about what she was most curious about._

" _He was only thirteen years old when it happened." Iroh sighed. "His father was the one who gave him his scar."_

 _Horrified, Katara asked, "Why?"_

 _Iroh shook his head sadly. "I'll explain from the beginning. Zuko was attending one of his father's war meetings, for the first time. He was so excited. Even at that young age, he wanted to learn as much as he could so that he could become a great ruler one day."_

 _Katara could easily imagine that. An eager, young Zuko with the desire to learn about his future responsibility…_

" _I warned him not to speak." Iroh went on. "I knew those old generals wouldn't react kindly to him. The meeting was going well until one of the generals suggested using new recruits as a distraction so that the rest of the army could attack from behind. The new recruits would be used as bait and would surely be killed."_

" _That's horrible." Katara whispered._

 _Iroh agreed. "Zuko was enraged when he heard this. He spoke out against the plan, saying that sacrificing loyal soldiers was wrong. Although Zuko was right, it wasn't his place to speak out, and he would have to face the consequences." Iroh went on, "Ozai was angry at Zuko for challenging the general. He called it an act of disrespect, and called for an Agni Kai to resolve the situation."_

 _Katara remembered Zuko telling her that an Agni Kai was a traditional duel between two firebenders. It was a fight for one's honor._

" _But right before the Agni Kai began, Zuko realized that it was his father who was his opponent, not the general. In front of the crowd, Zuko refused to fight his father. Zuko told him that he only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart, and apologized for speaking out of turn. He went on his knees, stating that he was a loyal son and pleading with his father. But Ozai demanded that he fight. When Zuko didn't, Ozai burned his face." Iroh had tears in his eyes as he spoke._

" _That's awful. Zuko was a child. And he was only standing up for people who couldn't stand up for themselves. His father is an cruel, abusive monster." Katara clenched her fists. She felt the sudden overwhelming desire to protect thirteen-year-old Zuko, and the ache of knowing that she couldn't. She couldn't change the past._

" _But some good came out of what happened." Iroh continued. "This was the event that won Zuko the hearts of many people. They saw how he cared about them; they saw the goodness of his heart." Iroh smiled. "His people love him, Katara. They admire and support him, no matter what. It is a beautiful relationship between a prince and his people."_

Katara replayed her and Iroh's conversation from earlier in the day in her head. She felt that her admiration for Zuko was growing every day. His childhood hadn't been easy: he'd had to deal with an awful father and as heir to the throne, there had been a ton of pressure on him. But he had grown to be an honorable man, a man unlike his father.

"Katara."

Katara turned to see Zuko walking towards her. He smiled at her. "Want to take a walk by the river?"

"Sure." The two of them walked side by side. The sun was setting, and the sky was illuminated in different shades of pink.

Zuko noticed Katara's solemn expression. "What's on your mind?"

Katara turned to him. "Zuko…how long do you think this will last? Don't get me wrong; I want to be here with you and enjoy my freedom for as long as I can, but realistically…how long will it be until you have to go back to doing your duties as Crown Prince?" She continued, "Your people…they need you." _I need you, too,_ she wanted to say. _But I can't be selfish…_

Zuko looked at her. "If you had the choice…would you stay with me? Even if that meant going to the Fire Nation with me?"

"It wouldn't matter where I was as long as I was with you." Katara honestly replied. "But…there's so many people who…are against us. It would cause a lot of trouble if the public saw us together."

"We can keep it a secret until I become the Firelord. Even if people oppose us…we'll be able to handle it. You're the one I want by my side, Katara." Zuko's gaze was steady.

"I feel the same way. When I think about the future…I realize that I want—I _need_ —you with me, always." It was the first time Katara had been so open and vulnerable to someone. Her face felt warm, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She felt safe.

"Then…" Zuko held her hands in his own and got down on one knee. "Katara…will you marry me?"

Katara thought that her heart might burst. Hoping that she wouldn't start crying out of happiness, she nodded. "Yes, Zuko, I'll marry you."

Zuko reached into his pocket and took out something, placing it in Katara's hands. "The Water Tribes have a tradition of giving betrothal necklaces, right? This is yours."

The necklace was made with shiny black silk and a circular gold pendant. Tiny dark red and blue gems were embedded in the silk, forming a swirl pattern. A rose was engraved on the gold pendant. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight. Katara clung onto him, not ever wanting to let go. At this moment, they both felt free from their pasts. They felt complete.

* * *

Mako and Iroh stood on the roof of the tower, gazing out at the landscape of Taku.

"So they're going to get married…" Mako pondered over this. "Don't you think this is too soon?"

"Katara was betrothed to Jet before she even met him." Iroh pointed out. "Zuko and Katara have a special connection. Fate brought them together. They care about each other and spend so much time together. There is no reason to wait for what would happen eventually."

"What about Jet and Mai? The betrothals are broken…but not with their consent. When they find out…when anyone finds out…there will be problems." Mako worried.

"Nobody will know. It will be kept a secret for as long as needed." Iroh reassured him.

Mako relaxed a little. He was genuinely happy for both Zuko and Katara, but he was concerned for their safety. There were too many people who would oppose them being together.

Iroh continued, "Anyway, they'll be getting married in the Fire Nation."

"What?!"

* * *

Katara grinned at Zuko. "We look like spies."

The two of them were dressed completely in black. They blended in with the night, which was exactly what they wanted, since they were in the Fire Nation.

Iroh had urged them to get married in the Fire Nation. "It's appropriate for the Crown Prince to get married there," he had told them. "And it will be a nice vacation for the two of you!"

A Fire Sage, who was also one of Iroh's friends, would conduct the very private ceremony. He would be the only witness of their marriage.

Although their time in the Fire Nation was short, Zuko and Katara enjoyed every minute there. They avoided other people—it would be too easy for them to be recognized.

Zuko and Katara viewed Caldera City from the edge of the enormous crater it was situated in. High above the buildings, they had a stunning view of the Fire Nation Royal Palace and the homes of the Fire Nation elite surrounding it. The starry night sky added to the beauty of the scene.

"It's a beautiful city. And it's so cool that it's in a dormant volcano." Katara smiled. "It seems very safe. It'll be difficult for enemies to get here."

Zuko nodded. "It's the most guarded place in the Fire Nation as well. Only the most wealthy, high-class people live here." He looked at Katara. "When you become the Firelady, this will be your home too."

"This really is like a dream. But it's real. Not so long ago, I thought this was impossible…but it isn't." Katara stared at the palace in the distance, then at Zuko. "I love it here."

They were close enough that they could feel the warmth radiating from each other. Zuko couldn't hold back and leaned in, kissing her.

Katara closed her eyes as his soft lips moved hungrily against her own; her heart pounded wildly. She could feel his desire—which matched the intensity of her own. Her hands were on his chest, pulling him closer. His strong body was pressed against hers, and Katara let herself be engulfed by the heat.

They broke apart for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. It was moments like this where the world around them seemed to fade into the background. All they could see, think, and feel was each other. It was a new sensation for both of them. And it was one of the most beautiful moments in their lives.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!


	24. Discussions

Chapter 24: Discussions

Katara woke up to the distant sound of waves crashing onto the beach. She looked over to see Zuko sleeping soundly beside her on the bed.

Smiling, Katara realized this was the first time she'd woken up before him. The past few mornings, she would wake up to see him already awake, looking at her with a soft expression. Now it was her turn to admire him when he was asleep.

Everything about him was perfect to her. She brushed her fingers along his jawline, noticing his smooth, pale skin. He looked so peaceful and content, and his breathing was steady.

They were at Ember Island. A week had passed since they had gotten married. It was nice enjoying the beautiful sights in the Fire Nation together, while remaining unseen by the citizens.

"…Katara?" Zuko's sleepy voice interrupted Katara's reminiscing of the past week.

Katara smiled at him, and he looked at her with a soft expression.

"Your hair looks good when it's messy like this." Katara commented, running her fingers through his raven locks.

"Doesn't it always look good, though?" Zuko replied playfully.

"Well, if it does…it's because of the palace servants who style your hair. I'd give them the credit." Katara grinned.

"It's my genes!" Zuko protested. "Don't you think my parents have good hair?"

"I haven't seen your mother in person, only in paintings. And your father…his personality distracts people from noticing his hair."

"Whatever you say…" Zuko smiled. He sat up. "Let's go get something to eat."

They spent the morning by the ocean, eating fruit, fried squid, and roasted duck. It was a beautiful day, with clear skies and perfect weather.

"There's so much food. And it's all delicious," Katara said. "Sokka would love this."

"You miss him…" Zuko's words were more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah…I miss him a lot." Katara gazed out at the ocean. "But I think he's still training with Master Piandao. Even if I were back at the Southern Water Tribe, I wouldn't be able to see him."

"I hope you'll get the chance to see him soon." Zuko said sincerely. A bit hesitantly, he asked, "…Do you think he would approve of me?"

"He would." Katara replied confidently. "Well, once I explain everything to him." She smiled. "He cares most about my happiness and safety. And when I tell him that you give me exactly that, he'd approve."

"That's a relief." Zuko had heard a lot about Sokka from Katara, as well as from other people in the past. He sounded like a good man—an honorable one. _It would be great if we became friends,_ Zuko thought. Then he remembered that Sokka and Jet were good friends. _That definitely complicates things._

"I think you two would get along," Katara said, taking a bite of a mango.

Zuko hoped so. But at the moment, he didn't want to think of what would happen in the future. He wanted to enjoy what was happening now. Every moment with Katara was special to him. When he was with her, there was no thinking about the past or worrying about the future—only relishing the moment.

* * *

"We have completed the search in the Fire Nation colonies. Prince Zuko was not found in any of them," the Fire Nation general reported to Firelord Ozai.

"Incompetent—all of you!" Ozai snarled. "Search again, thoroughly. Do not rest until you have found him!"

The general bowed. "I will appoint soldiers to go undercover in the colonies and continue the search for Prince Zuko."

Ozai waved his hand dismissively. "Leave."

Bowing again, the general left the throne room. Now it was only the Firelord and one of the newly appointed personal bodyguards of the Fire Nation Royal Family in the room.

The warrior was a young boy, a firebender, named Kuzon. When he had heard that he had been selected as a personal bodyguard for the most powerful family in the world, he could hardly believe it. It was an extremely high honor. Kuzon was only fifteen years old, but he took his job and responsibilities very seriously. He was a hard worker, and a talented fighter.

Kuzon stood rigidly, waiting for the next general to come in and report to the Firelord. He remembered what his father had told him: " _You must always be attentive! You are expected to protect the Firelord with your life. Never hesitate—your top priority is the Firelord's safety. It is your one and only duty."_ Kuzon knew that he needed to do his job perfectly, in order to give his family honor and a good image. His family was part of the Fire Nation elite. A high social status was most important to them, and they were always scheming to rise higher and higher in rank. Kuzon's parents had suggested an arranged marriage between Kuzon's older brother and Princess Azula, but Ozai had refused, saying that there were better suitors. Then they had pushed Kuzon to train hard so that he would qualify to become a personal bodyguard for the royal family.

Kuzon was very obedient, which was probably one of the reasons why he had gained Ozai's approval. But he didn't feel like he had the Firelord's favor. Ozai didn't show favor to anyone—he was too suspicious of everyone. And he was constantly intimidating people and making rash decisions. No one dared to question his orders. Kuzon had to stay by Ozai's side through it all. It was exhausting for Kuzon. But he stayed strong and determined. _I'm bringing honor to my family. And by having a high position, I'm getting us power._

* * *

Hakoda, Bato, and some of the elders of the Southern Water Tribe sat together in a meeting room. It was time to discuss the next steps in their search for Katara.

Bato glanced at Hakoda. The chief did not look well. Ever since Katara had been kidnapped, Hakoda barely ate or slept. His health was deteriorating a little more each day.

"We can send a search party to the northern part of the Earth Kingdom," one of the elders suggested. "They could be hiding in the mountains."

"We already know where they are! They're at the Fire Nation Capital." Hakoda insisted, gritting his teeth.

Bato grimaced. "We don't know that for sure. Nobody has seen them."

"Well…the Capital _is_ a place where the prince could hide in complete safety." Another elder pondered. "And it would be strange for the Crown Prince to leave his home for a long period of time. He's the future ruler; I assume he has many duties to attend to at the palace…"

"He's holding Katara captive there." Hakoda said. "The only way to get her back is to go there ourselves and demand he let her go."

Bato frowned. Hakoda's plan sounded like a very bold thing to do. Nobody demanded anything from the Fire Nation—it was usually the other way around.

It seemed like Hakoda's poor health and constant stress was affecting his judgment. Bato sighed. "We can't afford to act rashly. I think we should wait until we know for certain that Katara is at the Capital." _We have to act reasonably,_ Bato thought."We're dealing with Fire Nation royalty, the most powerful people in the are already so tense—we _cannot afford_ to worsen the situation."

"We've waited enough!" Hakoda argued. "It's time to take action. I…I can't bear not knowing what's happening to Katara. She could be hurt, or scared, or…" Hakoda couldn't go on.

The elders in the room agreed. Not knowing anything at all about what was happening to Katara was absolutely awful. A lot of people thought that the prince was raping her, but of course they didn't say such things in front of Hakoda.

Hakoda felt constantly sick with worry, and it was driving him mad. He couldn't sit around any longer, unable to do anything.

Suddenly Hakoda clutched at his chest, his breathing uneven. Bato put a hand on his shoulder, concerned. "Hakoda! Are you okay?"

Hakoda winced. "It's just—pain…in my chest. It's…it's gone now. I'm fine. That happens from time to time."

"You should rest." Bato told him, worried. "Your health isn't good. Go to the healers."

"No…we have to go get Katara back." There was no changing Hakoda's mind.

"Do you have any other plans to rescue Katara, Bato?" An elder asked. "If not, then we have to go with our only option."

Bato was silent. He wished he had a plan—but he didn't. Rescuing Katara would not be an easy task.

"Then it's settled." Hakoda announced. "Bato, you'll stay here to watch over the tribe until I get back. Prepare the warriors who will be accompanying me. We leave for the Fire Nation Capital tomorrow."


	25. Madness and Brutality

Chapter 25: Madness and Brutality

Mako and Kuruk were in the tower's kitchen, stocking up the cabinets with food that Zuko and Katara had brought back from the Fire Nation.

"They look like they had a nice trip," Kuruk commented, glancing out the window at where Zuko and Katara stood talking to Iroh. It hadn't been long since the two of them had returned to Taku.

Mako nodded. "The Fire Nation is filled with great vacation spots."

"…How long do you think this will last?" Kuruk suddenly asked, still looking out the window.

"W-what?" Mako glanced at the waterbender. He wasn't expecting him to say something like that.

Kuruk gestured at Zuko and Katara. "They obviously have a thing for each other. But it can't last. Prince Zuko has to marry Lady Mai, or another Fire Nation woman. Lady Katara is also betrothed to someone else."

Mako remembered that the only he and Iroh knew of Zuko and Katara's marriage. The other people at Taku with them—Kuruk, and a couple of Zuko's soldiers and servants—thought that the only reason Zuko and Katara had gone to the Fire Nation together was for a vacation. Although Mako had known that many people would not be accepting of a marriage between Zuko and Katara, the realization hit him that many of these people were not antagonistic people—they were normal people like Kuruk. They might not actively oppose the marriage—but they wouldn't be happy with it.

"I trust Zuko's decisions." Mako finally said. "He always has good intentions. He's not selfish—he has always wanted the best for his people."

" _His people_ …" Kuruk repeated, emphasizing the words. "You mean the people of the Fire Nation. But…what about the rest of the world?"

"He…he would treat them well..." Mako slowly replied.

Kuruk's gaze was unwavering. "The prince would prioritize the needs of the Fire Nation people over the needs of people from other nations. That's to be expected, but…I'm curious as to whether the prince truly cares about the people from other nations. With the exception of Lady Katara, of course."

Mako hesitated, unsure how to answer.

Kuruk shrugged his shoulders. "It's just food for thought. Tension between the nations is normal. Especially when there's an imbalance of power." With that said, he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Firelord Ozai." A Fire Nation soldier entered the throne room and bowed. He looked nervous, but announced, "Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and his men are outside the Capital, demanding that Prince Zuko release Lady Katara and return her to them. They also insist that Prince Zuko be punished for his actions."

 _Perfect timing._ Ozai thought. "Bring them to me." He was in the middle of a court hearing. A large crowd consisting of court officials, soldiers, advisors, noblemen, noblewomen, and servants filled the throne room. _They will witness my power and authority in this unusual situation._

It had been a long time since someone had openly spoke out against Fire Nation royalty. The crowd in the room exchanged glances with one another, wondering what the outcome of this confrontation would be.

Hakoda and his soldiers were led into the throne room. Scanning the room, Hakoda noticed that the prince was not present.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" Hakoda faced the Firelord, who was sitting on his throne. A wall of fire separated Ozai from everyone else.

"My son's whereabouts are none of your concern." Ozai replied.

"He has my daughter." Hakoda glared at Ozai, his fists clenched. His voice rose as he went on. "Bring him out and have him punished for what he has done!"

The Firelord's anger flared. "You dare question my son's actions?!" Ozai shouted. "He is the Crown Prince, and _peasants_ like you should watch what you say about him." The Firelord's expression turned into a cruel smirk. "I know of your true intentions— _you are plotting to murder him_."

"That's ridiculous!" Hakoda protested angrily. "We want Prince Zuko to give Katara back to us and for justice to be served—that is all!"

"Lies! I'll serve _you_ justice," Ozai snarled. "I've known of your plotting since the Tournament at Ba Sing Se. You used your daughter to seduce my son. You wanted her to get close to him so that through her you can seize power from us." He went on, "And now you want him to be punished when he hasn't done anything wrong. You are trying to bring him down in order for you to rise in power."

 _He's gone mad. No amount of arguing or protesting is going to change his mind,_ Hakoda realized. He looked around the room, seeing the frightened faces of noblemen and noblewomen watching the whole exchange. _They won't stand up against the Firelord, even though his accusations are clearly false. The Firelord can say things that are complete nonsense, and these people are too scared to argue._

Hakoda also noticed the Fire Nation soldiers in the room, standing guard. They outnumbered Hakoda and his men. One soldier in particular caught Hakoda's eye—Kuzon, the recently appointed bodyguard. The young boy looked like he was trying hard not to show his fear.

Hakoda turned to face Ozai again. "Your accusations have no substance and make no sense. Give us Katara back, and we'll leave."

"You are in no position to make demands, Chief Hakoda. You underestimate the power of the Fire Nation. You have disrespected us and plotted against us, and you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness." Ozai growled.

One of Ozai's advisors spoke up, nervously. "Your Highness, perhaps it would be wise to think this over before making any decisions…"

"Silence." Ozai kept his eyes on the Water Tribe men. "What will you choose to do, Chief Hakoda? Will you kneel and beg to be cleared of your crimes?"

"My men and I are innocent. And I will never bow to someone like you." Hakoda stood his ground, showing no fear.

Fury flashed in Ozai's eyes. "Then you will suffer." He stood up from his throne, announcing to everyone in the room, "Let this be a lesson to enemies and traitors of the Fire Nation. Chief Hakoda and his men are guilty of plotting to overthrow the Fire Nation Royal Family. _And the punishment for treason is death_."

The Firelord started creating huge swirls of fire. His movements were sudden and powerful. It was an intimidating sight—the raging flames that circled the Firelord kept on growing larger and wilder, until he directed them at Hakoda and his men in a fiery blast.

 _No!_ Kuzon wanted to scream but could only stand frozen. His eyes were full of shock and terror as he watched the fire engulf Chief Hakoda and his men. Screams filled the room, coming from the Water Tribe men as well as from the noblemen and noblewomen witnessing the horrible scene. Even the Fire Nation soldiers, who were used to Ozai's reckless violence, had looks of horror on their faces as they watched. The smell of flesh burning was nauseating.

The expression on Ozai's face was one of triumph and madness. He wanted to see the look of defeat on Hakoda's face and hear his screams as he was burned to death. But Hakoda didn't scream, and his face showed no expression.

All of it was only a brief moment for Hakoda. He had watched the flames come rushing towards him. Then all he saw was fire as it consumed him, but he didn't feel any pain. It was as if his sense of feeling had already left him.

A vision of Kya, Hakoda's deceased wife and mother of Sokka and Katara, flashed through his mind. _Kya. Sokka. Katara._ Those were Hakoda's last thoughts. Then everything went black.


	26. Red Ink

Chapter 26: Red Ink

"Zuko. I have something I need to tell you." Iroh approached his nephew, who was reading a scroll while sitting outside the tower.

Zuko looked up, and immediately noticed Iroh's very serious expression. "What…what is it?"

"I received news from one of my friends in the Fire Nation…" Iroh let out a sigh and shook his head, clearly distressed.

"Is it my mother?" Zuko asked, worried. He stood up.

"No…no, it's something your father did." Iroh continued with a pained expression, "Your father has murdered Katara's father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

" _What?!"_ Zuko's voice sounded strangled. He could only listen in shock as Iroh explained what had happened.

After Iroh had given Zuko the details, he added, "The news has spread quickly, and is still spreading. The leaders in the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Air Temples have all heard about it. It is causing a lot of anger and chaos, as is expected. But no one has taken action…yet. The people are afraid of Ozai. They are too terrified to do anything that would draw his attention to them. That is all I know as of now."

Zuko stared at the ground, still looking completely shocked and horrified. "…Katara…she needs to know…"

"I need to know what?"

Katara walked up to them, holding a basket full of berries. She glanced at Zuko, then at Iroh.

Zuko couldn't bring himself to say it. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Iroh spoke up. "Katara…" He began. "Your father travelled to the Fire Nation with some of his men. He believed that Zuko was holding you captive there, and he was trying to bring you back home."

"What? But I sent a messenger hawk to him, telling him that I was safe. And I didn't mention anything about Zuko…" Katara said, confused.

"The message might have never reached him. My messenger hawk hasn't returned. They usually come back after they've successfully delivered a message." Zuko told her.

"Either the message was intercepted, or perhaps they thought that someone forced you to write that letter." Iroh frowned. "Using a messenger hawk probably isn't the best for delivering important information. Sending a person to deliver a message would be more reliable."

"But what happened to my father?" Katara asked. "Is he okay?"

Her question was met with silence. A sickening feeling washed over her, and she looked at Zuko.

Zuko could only look back at her, feeling helpless.

"Your father was wrongly accused of treason." Iroh told Katara, as gently as he could. "…He was sentenced to death. He's gone, Katara. I'm so sorry."

Katara stood completely frozen for a moment. Then her body started to tremble slightly, and she dropped the basket she'd been holding. Choking back tears, she asked, "How…how was he killed? What did they do to him?"

"Firelord Ozai…used his firebending…" Iroh paused. It was all he needed to say.

Tears now spilling down her cheeks, Katara couldn't stop shaking. The pain and anguish in her eyes made Zuko's heart hurt. But when Zuko took a step towards her, she took a step back.

Katara couldn't think straight. Looking at Zuko, and his golden eyes… _The same color as Firelord Ozai's,_ she thought, and she was suddenly filled with fury. _Fire. Death. Murderer._

Zuko reached out to her. "Katara…"

" _Get away from me!"_ Katara screamed.

The next moment happened in a flash. Using her waterbending, Katara pulled the water from the grass, plants, and trees around her. It was something only the most powerful waterbenders could do, and it was the first time Katara had ever done it. Zuko and Iroh watched in shock as the greenery turned withered and brown in an instant. Katara then lashed out at Zuko with the water. The blast knocked him to the ground.

Doused with water, Zuko stared up at Katara, eyes wide. He hadn't expected her to attack him. Her fists were clenched, and more tears spilled from her eyes. Her expression was a mixture of anger and grief.

 _Your father killed my father._ Katara couldn't bear it. She turned and ran, not knowing where she was going. Everything hurt, and she wanted to run from it all.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Sokka."

Piandao had just finished reading aloud the letter he had received from a Fire Nation official. The letter contained the news of Hakoda's death.

Sokka and Jet stood in front of Piandao's desk. It was only the three of them in the room.

Jet was furious. "Every member of the Fire Nation Royal Family is complete _scum_." He spat out. "First they kidnap Katara, and now _this_."

Sokka was silent. His face was ashen. He turned and left the room without a single word.

"…Should I go after him?" Jet asked after a moment, worried for his friend.

Shaking his head, Piandao replied, "I think he needs some time alone right now, to grieve the death of his father. It is a shocking and unexpected tragedy."

"It's madness." Jet clenched his fist. "Firelord Ozai's tyranny needs to end. He needs to be removed from his position before he kills more innocent people!"

Piandao sighed. "He is a very powerful person, Jet. It is best not to underestimate that power."

"So we're just going to do nothing about this?!" Jet said incredulously. He slammed his hand down on the desk. "We have to avenge Chief Hakoda's death! And save Katara from that crazy family!"

"I am not saying that we do nothing. But we have to carefully decide our next actions." Piandao told him.

Jet let out an exasperated groan. "We already know what we have to do! We have to _kill every member of that detestable family_!" With that, he stormed out of the room.

Piandao gripped the letter in his hands tightly. Hakoda had been a trustworthy friend and an honorable man. It was a huge loss for him, Sokka, and both of the Water Tribes.

He looked at the letter again. There had been a part that he had not read aloud to Jet and Sokka. It was the part where the Fire Nation official had written about Firelord Ozai's request. It was more of a demand than a request.

Firelord Ozai had ordered Piandao to hand Sokka and Jet over to him. The Firelord believed that Hakoda's son and future son-in-law were also guilty of treason, and that they, along with Hakoda, had plotted against the Fire Nation Royal Family. Piandao knew that Ozai would kill Jet and Sokka the moment they were delivered to him.

Sokka and Jet had become like sons to Piandao. Sokka was an honorable young man, who reminded Piandao of Hakoda. Both Sokka and Jet were diligent workers and excellent swordsmen. They definitely had the potential to become great leaders in the near future. Piandao cared for both of them, and he knew that he could never send them to Firelord Ozai. It would be sending them to their deaths.

But disobeying the Firelord's command was unheard of. The consequences would be very serious. Piandao had no doubt that the Firelord would want him dead if he did not do as ordered. He would be labeled as an enemy of the Fire Nation.

Piandao's butler knocked on the door, and entered the room. "Have you made a decision? The messenger is waiting to deliver your reply to the Firelord."

Piandao let out a sigh. He knew that there was no third option. Taking out a sheet of paper, he splashed some red ink onto it. He signed his name at the bottom of the paper, and handed it to his butler. "This is my answer to the Firelord's order. Give it to the messenger."

The butler gasped. "The red ink…that's a symbol of rebellion…" Terrified, he stared at Piandao. "Are…are you sure you want to do this? Firelord Ozai will be furious! And it will put you in great danger!"

"It is the only way." Piandao replied. "I refuse to be a part of the Firelord's senseless acts of violence. I will protect Sokka and Jet from him—no matter what."

The butler stared at Piandao. "…The Fire Nation is your home. Even if you are not killed for your disobedience, you will at least be banished!"

"I know of the consequences." Piandao's voice was calm but firm. "And I will not change my mind." He stood up. "I need to contact some close friends of mine in the Earth Kingdom. There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

"Your close friends in the Earth Kingdom…consist of powerful rulers and army generals." The butler said, realization dawning on him. "Is…is this the start of a revolt? A revolt against the Fire Nation?!"

"It may be." Piandao said grimly. "Send messengers to the Water Tribes and Gaoling as well. We have a lot of work to do."


	27. Comfort

Chapter 27: Comfort

"What brings you here, Lady Katara?" Taku's only resident, a herbalist, asked the woman who had entered her home.

"…I need a place to stay." Katara replied, numbly.

The old woman started making some tea. "You can stay as long as you like. It's only me and Miyuki here," she said, referring to her cat.

"Thank you." Katara said quietly, taking a seat.

"Did living with the prince not work out for you?" The herbalist asked. Both Katara and Zuko had spoken to the herbalist after arriving in Taku, so she knew about their situation.

"…It's complicated. I'm in a situation where I can't face him right now." Katara answered.

"Was it something he did?"

"No…not him. Someone else did something, and…" Katara felt her eyes get teary. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "The Firelord killed my father. If…if Zuko and I hadn't run away together…this never would have happened."

"I'm so sorry, dear." The herbalist sighed. "Don't blame yourself or the prince. How could either of you have known this would happen?" She patted Katara's shoulder. "Get some rest."

 _She's right_. Katara thought. She closed her eyes. _I didn't know what would happen then, and I don't know what will happen now._

* * *

It was late at night. Zuko sat on the edge of his bed, unable to sleep. He idly looked around the room. It was the room on the highest floor of the tower; the room that he and Katara shared. It had been a week since Katara had left, and Zuko wasn't sure where she had gone.

Zuko rested his head in his hands. Was all this his fault? He knew that his father was crazy, but he hadn't expected him to do something so rash and horrible. Now there would most likely never be peace between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe again.

 _I can't control other people's actions, only my own._ Zuko thought. At that moment, he heard the door creak open.

Looking up, he saw Katara standing in the doorway. He stood up, and they stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.

"…I was at the herbalist's home." Katara said, before Zuko could ask. She stepped inside the room and closed the door softly behind her. "…I shouldn't have attacked you."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Zuko told her. "None of this was your fault."

"It wasn't your fault either." Katara walked up to him. "You're not your father. I can't be angry at you just because you're his son. And I realized that I can't judge all of the Fire Nation people by the actions of one person."

"If I had known what my father was going to do, I would have stopped him." Zuko's expression was full of regret. After a pause, he asked, "…Do you want to return to the Southern Water Tribe?"

Katara shook her head. "I can't. The villagers would blame me for my father's death. I would only cause conflict if I went back." She looked into Zuko's eyes. "And I'm not going to leave you. Even when I was at the herbalist's home, I knew all along that I was going to come back here to you."

They moved towards each other at the same time. Zuko held Katara tightly in his arms, and Katara closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting the warmth from his embrace wash over her. It was the comfort she needed. The pain, loneliness, and confusion they both had been feeling started to fade.

 _Maybe the best comfort is knowing that you are not alone._ Katara thought, as her tears dampened Zuko's shirt.

* * *

Sokka, Jet, and Piandao stepped off the boat onto the snowy ground of the Southern Water Tribe. Bato and Sangok were the first to greet them.

Piandao had decided that it was best to leave the Eastern Air Temple, and meet with their allies at the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka was eager to be back home—but his heart was heavy knowing that his father wouldn't be there. He had heard that his father and his men's bodies had been retrieved, and that they were now buried here in the Southern Water Tribe and had proper funerals. It was a small comfort, but it did not lessen anyone's anger towards the Fire Nation.

"Your grandmother is not feeling well, so she is staying inside." Bato informed Sokka. Seeing the worry in the young man's eyes, Bato added, "The healers are tending to her. She is going to be fine."

Looking around, Sokka noticed the sad, weary expressions of his people, still suffering from the loss of their chief. Bato looked the most affected out of all.

"Thank you for taking care of the tribe while I was gone." Sokka told Bato.

"I did my best," Bato replied quietly. "But we were all waiting for you to return. Your people need you, Sokka. You're their leader now. And…I'm sorry for not being able to prevent what happened."

"My father was always grateful to you." Sokka said. "And so am I. I'm going to need your help to strengthen this tribe again. I know that I can't do it by myself."

Jet joined the conversation, speaking firmly and confidently "We're going to avenge Chief Hakoda and get Katara back. And to do that, we'll need all the help we can get."

Bato nodded. "It will be difficult—not many people have the bravery to stand up to the Firelord. But you have my full support."

"And mine as well." Sangok spoke up.

"We greatly appreciate it." Sokka knew that both Bato and Sangok were completely sincere, and he felt more confident knowing that they would fight by his side, giving their all.

"We can discuss war tactics later. For now, you should get some rest. You must be tired from travelling." Bato said.

Piandao agreed. "We will rest first, while we wait for my friends—the leaders and war generals I've told you about—to arrive. Then together we can discuss our first moves for this rebellion."

* * *

"Red ink."

Firelord Ozai burned Piandao's letter to ashes, his face twisted in fury. Princess Azula, Kuzon, Admiral Zhao, and many of the Fire Nation's high-ranking war generals were gathered in the room, awaiting Ozai's next orders.

Suddenly Ozai began to laugh. "They think they stand a chance in a rebellion against the Fire Nation? The Southern Water Tribe and Gaoling, with Piandao supporting them…we would squash them like bugs."

"Then we should attack now." Zhao suggested. "We would end this before it even begins."

"No." Ozai waved his hand dismissively. "They will come to us in a pathetic attempt to overthrow us, and then they will share the same fate as Hakoda. There is no need to put any effort in going after them. That is how weak their threat is."

Azula felt uncomfortable with Ozai's decision. "I can go keep an eye on them, just in case," she suggested. "We can send spies just to see what they are up to."

Ozai scowled at his daughter. "You, Azula, will have no part in this. You went behind my back when you let Hakoda's body and the bodies of his men be returned to the Southern Water Tribe. In war, there is no room for softness. I'm disappointed in you."

Azula frowned, but didn't say anything else. Ozai's words stung. Azula had not been present when Ozai had murdered Hakoda and his men, but she had heard about it. And when people came to retrieve the bodies, Azula didn't think there was any reason to keep the bodies in the Fire Nation, so she had let them take them. She didn't consider what she did to be an act of kindness, and she hadn't expected Ozai to be angry about it.

Azula wanted the best for the Fire Nation, and the words 'rebellion' and 'threat' put her on alert. She didn't like being treated like a child and having to stay put. But what could she do about it? She was smart enough to know that arguing with Ozai would get her nowhere.

Ozai went back to addressing the others in the room. "If any of the rebels set foot in the Fire Nation Capital, they shall be killed immediately. There is nothing more to discuss."


	28. Allies

Chapter 28: Allies

Sangok wished that he hadn't decided to come to the war meeting early.

It was only him, Jet, and Sokka in the meeting room. Piandao, Bato, and the others were going to arrive later.

Unfortunately for Sangok, both Jet and Sokka thought of themselves as the best war strategist. This led to the two of them arguing, for the past twenty minutes, over who had better war strategies. Sangok had a headache as he listened to them.

"Remember that time when we were trying to capture that crazy turkey duck who kept attacking people? _I_ was the one who came up with the idea to use food to lure it into a trap!" Sokka said, sounding proud of himself.

"That didn't even work!" Jet protested. "You used old, rotten vegetables as bait—the turkey duck didn't want that!"

"Well, I wasn't going to waste, like, meat or any other perfectly good food on a turkey duck. And we were still able to corner it because of my genius plan!"

Jet scoffed. " _I_ was the one who actually captured the turkey duck, by tackling it." He started speaking as if he were giving a lecture. "In war, a leader should never hesitate, and should have the strength and bravery to be the first one to take action."

"Yeah, well, the turkey duck bit you, so I wouldn't call that 'war' a victory." Sokka pointed out.

"I think it's too early to be talking about victories." A new voice spoke.

The boys turned to see Piandao stepping into the room. Bato and several other men followed.

"Good, you're here. Let's start." Jet said, as the men sat down.

The first twenty minutes of the meeting was spent figuring out exactly how many resources they had, and identifying potential allies who would fight with them.

"The Fire Nation is powerful, but people from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads combined outnumber them. Many people no longer want the Fire Nation Royal Family in power. The problem is that many of them are scared." Piandao said.

"The Northern Water Tribe is already prepared to fight." Bato informed them. "But if the Fire Nation decides to attack them first, they will need backup."

"That's another problem: we don't know what the Fire Nation is planning, or if they're planning anything at all." One of Piandao's friends, a general from the Earth Kingdom, spoke. "At the moment, we don't have any spies in the Fire Nation."

"No one from the Fire Nation is going to be on our side." Jet said firmly. "That's just the way things are. Everyone in the Fire Nation Capital is our enemy, no matter if they are a warrior or a normal citizen." He went on, "We obviously need to build our army before attacking the Fire Nation Capital. I think we should go to the Earth Kingdom first, and try to persuade the cities there to join us. If we can get Ba Sing Se to fight for us, we have a much greater chance of victory."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room. "But before we go to Ba Sing Se, we need to build our army up more. We don't want King Kuei to look at us and decide that we are the losing side, and that there is no hope for us. We have to look strong—no, we have to _be_ strong, in order for us to convince him to join us." Piandao pointed out. "We can start small, starting with places such as Kyoshi Island. It's nearby, and the Kyoshi Warriors are strong, smart, and reliable. They are already good allies with the Southern Water Tribe—I have no doubt they will join our rebellion."

Bato turned to Sokka. "Sokka…one of your father's last wishes was for you to marry Lady Suki. We had been communicating with her and her people, and they approve of the marriage."

Piandao nodded in agreement. "The marriage would solidify our alliance with Kyoshi Island."

"I'll marry her." There was no hesitation in Sokka's voice. He liked Suki a lot, and something about this felt right. "…I need to make her a betrothal necklace."

"Then you better get started." Jet told him. "We're not going to stay around here much longer. In order to find and rescue Katara, we need to start this rebellion."

Sokka knew that Jet was right. They needed to find Katara and get her back to safety. It was Sokka's main and most important goal.

* * *

Katara gazed out the window at the empty city of Taku. Since she was on the top floor of the tower, the view was great.

Zuko and Katara had decided not to tell Kuruk and the others living in Taku about Hakoda's death. The only person they had told was Mako. Katara didn't know what Kuruk's reaction would be if he found out, but she knew it wouldn't be good. He would probably leave them and go back to the Southern Water Tribe, and then everyone would find out where they were.

 _So many secrets,_ Katara thought. First it was their marriage, and now this.

Katara felt detached from the rest of the world. It was as if Taku were a place that was unaffected by the world around it.

But Katara and Zuko couldn't ignore the fact that there was no longer peace outside of Taku. The tension and hatred had grown, and it would inevitably get even worse.

Zuko entered the room. Katara turned to look at him as he joined her by the window.

"I want to see Sokka." Katara said quietly. "I don't know how he's handling our father's death. I…I need to be there for him. But I know that I can't go back to the Southern Water Tribe at the moment. So…I just don't know what to do."

Zuko took her hand in his. "We could try to arrange a secret meeting."

"It's easier said than done." Katara sighed. "Your uncle would be great at arranging meetings like that, but he's not here." Iroh had gone back to the Fire Nation about a week ago. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking. If I were to meet with Sokka…he would insist that I return home with him. I…I don't think that he would understand."

"…Give it some time. If he's the type of person you describe him as, then I know he'll be understanding." Zuko told her. "It's just that right now…isn't the time to reveal our relationship."

"People will just assume things, no matter what." Katara said. "It could get really difficult for us, later on…"

Zuko leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't worry about it. We'll handle it when the time comes."

"…I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of us." Katara whispered.

Zuko felt the same, but there seemed to be no easy answer. Their families and their people were now enemies of each other. To support one side would mean to destroy the other.


	29. Loyal

Chapter 29: Loyal

In the past, Sokka had imagined that his future wedding would be a huge celebration filled with food, fun, and laughter. Both Water Tribes would celebrate together, and Sokka's friends from other nations would also be there. There would be music and dancing, and people all around the world would talk about the grand scale of the wedding.

He didn't expect that he would be standing here, in a small, quiet ceremony, as he said his vows to his bride. But it was still beautiful. She was beautiful.

Holding Suki's hands in his, he looked into her eyes. She seemed to radiate hope, strength, and dignity. Leaning down, Sokka kissed her as the wedding ceremony came to a close.

There wouldn't be any party afterwards. It made sense, since the people were still grieving Hakoda's death.

"Two weeks."

Nighttime had come, and Sokka and Suki were alone together in their bedroom, for the first time. Sokka turned to Suki. "We only have two weeks until I have to leave." His chest hurt saying those words, and his eyes were sorrowful. "I'm sorry. I know it's not a good situation. I know it's rushed, and I wish I could give you what you deserve…"

Suki gently cupped his cheek with her hand. "We'll enjoy and treasure the time we have together. Yes, you're leaving for war, but you're going to come back."

Sokka was quiet for a moment. "This war…we're going against the Firelord. He's the most powerful and the most dangerous man in the world. We don't even know yet if our allies would be willing to help us. There's a high chance…I might not survive. And I won't be able to take care of you if I'm dead." He looked away, his voice pained.

"Don't say things like that." Suki frowned, taking his hand in hers. "Don't _think_ things like that. You're going to be okay, and you're going to get back here safely to me once everything is over."

"I wish I could promise you that." Sokka looked at her again. "I don't want to leave you."

"I want you to stay, too." Suki told him. "But we both have our duties. I'll stay here and protect the people here. It seems like the odds are against us, but I truly believe we can win this war. It's for your sister—she needs you. And it's also what your father would have wanted—for you to lead and fight for your tribe, no matter the circumstances."

Her words strengthened him. Sokka felt as if she were helping him carry a heavy burden. And he couldn't be more thankful. "I'll write to you every day while I'm away," Sokka told her.

"And I'll write back. Me, and all of your people…we'll all be waiting for your return."

"It's _our_ people now." Sokka smiled at her. "I know that they'll be safe under your watch."

Suki kissed him. "Let's not think about the war right now. For the two weeks that we have before you leave…can we just focus on enjoying our time together? We can go back to our responsibilities afterwards, but…for just two weeks…"

Sokka pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Two weeks."

* * *

"So after we take over a few of these smaller cities, we'll have enough men and supplies to go on to Omashu. And after that, Ba Sing Se." Jet said, sitting in front of his tent as he studied a map of the Earth Kingdom.

Two weeks had passed, and the rebellion was now in action. Jet, Sokka, and Piandao had left the Southern Water Tribe and were now travelling around the Earth Kingdom, hoping that the cities there would join them in fighting against the Fire Nation. Three hundred men accompanied the trio. Most of them were warriors from Gaoling.

Piandao shook his head. "Instead of 'taking over' these cities, I think it is better to do this peacefully. We will present our situation to them, and hopefully they will agree with us and help us."

"But what if they say no?" Jet argued. "We need more money, weapons, and supplies to help us win this war. If they don't give us those things willingly, we'll fight them and take it by force. And even better, if we're able to dethrone the people who rule these cities, the cities will be ours. All of this will make us a more powerful threat to the Fire Nation."

"These Earth Kingdom cities are not our enemies—attacking them may not be the wisest thing to do." Piandao frowned.

"But they're not our allies, either. And even if some of them are our 'allies', they won't fight because they're scared. And that makes them useless." Jet went on, "A lot of these cities are under the Fire Nation's power—they'll fight for the Fire Nation if they are ordered to. Conquering these cities now will greatly help us in the future." He turned to Sokka. "What do you think, Sokka?"

"I'm not sure if attacking every city we come across is a good idea." Sokka said. "However, I know that when we get to Omashu, there will be a fight waiting for us there. The governor of Omashu is Ukano, who is a close friend of Firelord Ozai. He's also the father of Lady Mai—Zuko's betrothed. It's going to be a rough battle—they have both strength and numbers."

"We'll deal with them when we get there." Jet didn't look half as worried as Piandao and Sokka were. "By the way, Sokka—a bunch of our men are going to visit the local brothel tonight. You should go with them—it'll relieve some of your stress."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm married now, Jet. And I never even went when I wasn't married. That was your type of thing, not mine."

Jet shrugged. "Well, I already told the guys you were going."

"I'm _not_ going."

"Hey, I was just trying to help you relax a little, man. I know that you've been super worried about your tribe. Don't worry—they'll be fine. I sent a message to the Southern Air Temple to keep an eye out for any Fire Nation threats coming their way." Jet told him.

Sokka sighed. "Yeah…I've been worried for them ever since my father passed away. But I know Bato and Suki will do a great job of protecting the tribe while I'm away." He paused. "I've just been…especially worried for Katara. Recently, I've been having nightmares of things like…like never seeing her again, or of her dying…"

Jet's expression turned very serious. "That won't happen." His fists were clenched. "I'm not going to stop, Sokka. I won't stop _fighting_ until she's back in my arms again."

"I know. It's just frustrating not knowing where she is or what's happening to her, and not being able to do anything…" Sokka looked off into the distance. _Where are you, Katara?_

"This rebellion is for her. Everything we're doing will lead to us getting her back." Jet stood up. "I'm not going to the brothel tonight either, just in case you were wondering. You're not the only loyal one here." He turned and began walking away. "I'm going to go check on our food supply."

Sokka watched as the sun began to set on the horizon. _I'll find you, Katara. I promise._


	30. Heir

Chapter 30: Heir

"Well done, Katara. You've mastered the octopus form." Kuruk congratulated his student. The two of them were having a waterbending training session by the river. "It's not an easy technique, but you're a natural at it."

"Thanks, Kuruk. It's because I have a great teacher." Katara smiled. Her smile turned into a frown as exhaustion swept over her. Breathing heavily, she lowered herself down onto the grass.

Zuko, who had been watching from the side, hurried over to her, worried. "Katara! Are you okay?"

"I…I've just been feeling really tired recently..." Katara drank some water, hoping her dizziness and headache would go away.

"Don't overexert yourself," Kuruk advised. He was worried, too. He'd never seen Katara so exhausted, and the training session wasn't even very strenuous.

Katara suddenly vomited onto the ground. Zuko helped her pull her hair back away from her face.

"I'm going to get a doctor to come here." Zuko told her. "Get some rest. You're obviously not feeling well."

Katara shook her head. "I'll just go see the herbalist. She may be able to help. Having a doctor come here is too much of a hassle."

"I'll have her come here." Zuko led Katara back to the tower. "Go inside and wait for us there."

As Katara lay on the bed, waiting, her mind was racing. _Am I seriously ill? I've missed my period too. Could it be…_

Zuko and the herbalist entered the room. After explaining her symptoms, Katara let the herbalist examine her.

Minutes later, the herbalist smiled. "You're pregnant, Katara."

Both Zuko and Katara stared at her, speechless.

"All of your symptoms are pregnancy symptoms. In the past, many women would come to me with the same symptoms as you—I know when a woman is pregnant or not." The herbalist explained. She looked at Zuko. "This should be a happy moment for the both of you. I'll leave to give you your privacy." She exited the room.

Zuko sat down, still looking stunned. "I…didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"…The herbalist is right, though. This should be a happy moment for us." Katara inhaled deeply. "We're going to be parents. It sounds unreal, doesn't it?"

"I already know that you'll be a great mother." Zuko took her hand in his.

"And I know that you'll be a great father." Katara smiled. "This…starting a family with you…is actually a dream come true. The more I think about it, the more excited I am. Will our baby be a boy or a girl? How will he or she look like? Will he or she be a bender? There's so many questions, but…" She looked at Zuko with shining eyes. "I actually can't even explain how happy I am right now."

Zuko smiled, as he leaned over and kissed her. "Neither can I." He squeezed her hand. "It's exciting and also a little…overwhelming. Not in a bad way. It's just that nobody even knows we're married, except for Uncle and Mako. This baby…our child…is going to be the heir to the throne. The future ruler of the world…"

"It's another secret we'll have to hide until the time is right." Katara placed a hand on her stomach. "But I know we'll raise him or her to be the best ruler there is. After you, of course." She added with a laugh.

"I hope our baby is a firebender. Then I'll be the one who'll get to have fun teaching and practicing bending together." Zuko said, teasingly.

"Just watch—the baby is going to be a waterbender." Katara laughed. "Then _I'll_ be the one having fun."

"If the baby isn't a waterbender, will we have to keep trying until we get one?" Zuko smirked. "I wouldn't mind it."

"Oh, so that's the real reason you're hoping the baby is a firebender?" Katara said jokingly, grinning. "And to me, it doesn't matter what bender the baby is—firebender, waterbender, or non-bender, our baby will still be perfect." She felt as if her heart would burst with happiness and love. She knew that there were reasons to be worried, stressed, or scared, but she chose to focus on the joy and excitement of this moment.

* * *

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Jet of Gaoling. I was expecting a visit from the two of you." The leader of Chin Village, a man named Tong, narrowed his eyes at Jet and Sokka, as well as their warriors standing behind them.

They stood in the middle of the town square, in full view of the residents of Chin Village. Sokka had wanted to talk in private, but Tong had insisted that it be public.

Tong eyed them judgmentally. "I suppose you've come to beg for my help."

"We are _not_ going to beg!" Jet snapped, eyes flashing. He was about to shout some more but Sokka quickly interrupted.

"We're asking if you would support our rebellion against the Firelord." Sokka told Tong. "Money, weapons, food…we are in need of supplies and your help would be greatly appreciated."

"And if I don't give these to you?" Tong raised an eyebrow.

"Then we'll take them from you by force." Jet said, matter-of-factly. His hand was already on the handle of one of his hook swords.

Sokka fought the urge to face-palm. He had to speak quickly, before Jet ruined everything. "We're not here to fight you, Tong. You're not the enemy—the Firelord is. If you don't want to help us, fine. We'll leave you be. But that also means you won't be considered our ally. Our villages will no longer trade with each other. We won't have anything to do with each other."

Tong looked back and forth between Sokka and Jet. "…You two have very different ways of trying to get what you want. But fine. We'll give you supplies, as long as you continue to trade with our village." Frowning, he added, "But just so you know, I believe your rebellion is doomed to fail. No one has ever won against the Fire Nation Royal Family. You don't stand a chance against them! And that's another thing—do not let anyone know that I am giving you supplies. I don't want the Fire Nation to find out—they are far more dangerous than you and I don't want their anger directed towards me."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Sokka rolled his eyes. But he remembered something that Piandao had advised—to always show gratitude. "We are grateful for your generosity, Tong. And I know that the odds are against us. But we aren't going to give up."

Tong snorted, but started barking out orders for supplies to be brought out. While waiting for their supplies, Sokka turned to Jet.

"I guess I'll be the one who does the negotiating from now on." Sokka said, in a casual tone.

Jet grumbled. "If we had fought them, we would've won and took anything we wanted." He paused, then admitted, "…You did well and we got what we asked for. But I'm not going to stay silent! We're both leaders here. This is _our_ rebellion."

"I don't expect you to stay silent. Being quiet is just…not you." Sokka patted Jet's shoulder. He went on, "We'll do this together. I wouldn't want it any other way." A small thing such as gaining some supplies was still a win, and Sokka was satisfied with what they received _._ "We've got this."


	31. Attack on Omashu

Chapter 31: Attack on Omashu

With each Earth Kingdom city that they visited, Jet and Sokka's army grew stronger. They would always receive supplies, sometimes out of pity. But sometimes a city would allow their soldiers to join Jet and Sokka's army. With a larger group of men, they were becoming more noticeable, and nobody was unaware of their rebellion now.

Sokka sat in front of his tent, reading a letter from Suki. Suddenly his face lit up.

"Jet!" Sokka looked at his friend, who was sitting nearby, sharpening his swords.

"What?" Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Suki's pregnant. I'm going to be a father!" Sokka's face was practically glowing.

"Congrats. That's something to look forward to, after this is all over and we get to return home." Jet said. "…Damn, you guys must've has a wild wedding night."

"It was very romantic—"

"Don't want to hear about it," Jet quickly interrupted.

Sokka rolled his eyes at him. Then he stared at the letter in his hands. "…I wish I could be there with Suki now. Will I be back in time for the baby's birth?" He wondered aloud.

"If all goes according to plan and the Firelord is defeated by that time, yes." Jet stood up. "The attack on Omashu is tonight. Don't lose your focus—you should be even more determined to win this war now."

Sokka understood what Jet meant. With Suki pregnant, there was even more reason to win the war and return home. Their rebellion needed to be successful, or else no one back home would be safe.

* * *

Sokka, Piandao, and three of Jet's earthbending warriors crouched on a ledge protruding out from the wall surrounding the city of Omashu. The ledge, created by the earthbenders, was strategically in the blind spot of Omashu's guards.

Sokka stared up at the moon illuminating the night sky. He didn't want to look down—they were far from the ground, since Omashu was shaped like a mountain. But he also wanted to enjoy the moment of stillness, before the attack began.

Some of their men were already inside the city. They had entered during the day, disguised as farmers. Now they were all getting into position and would be ready to attack once they heard the signal—which was a certain type of whistle that sounded like a bird's chirping.

Turning to Piandao, Sokka spoke quietly. "Master Piandao. I've been meaning to tell you this…thank you for protecting Jet and me, and for fighting for us. I know that Firelord Ozai wanted you to hand us over to him, right? It must be really hard, since you're Fire Nation…"

"The two of you are like sons to me. I would never hand you over to that psychotic Firelord." Piandao replied.

"I…also wanted to apologize on behalf of Jet. He can say things without thinking sometimes, and I know he says that he hates everyone from the Fire Nation. But that doesn't include you. He doesn't see you as Fire Nation."

"I know." Piandao gave Sokka a small smile. "He has strong feelings towards them, and I don't blame him."

"But I know that, besides you, there must be innocent people in the Fire Nation; people who don't agree with the Firelord." Sokka frowned. "But Jet thinks that they're all hateful, evil people."

At that moment, they heard the signal.

Piandao nodded to the earthbenders. Sokka braced himself as the ledge rose, nearing the top of the wall. By the time they reached the top, Jet and Sokka's men who were already inside the city had knocked out the guards there.

"It's a long way to the top," Piandao said, as they landed on the ground on the other side of the wall.

Now that they were in they were inside the city, the plan was to make their way to the top—where the governor, Ukano, lived. Jet and their other men were doing the same thing; all of them were in groups located in various parts of the city. They had the city surrounded.

Sokka and his group moved swiftly through the sleeping city. They encountered several guards along the way, and took them out as quickly and silently as possible. They didn't want any of the guards to raise the alarm. It would make their mission a lot harder if all of Omashu's sleeping warriors woke up.

"Watch out!" Piandao warned, just as Sokka turned around a corner and ran straight into a guard.

The guard jumped back and was reaching for his horn, but Sokka swiftly struck him down with his sword.

"We're almost there." Sokka gripped his sword tightly and kept on moving. "Let's hope the others are at the same pace as us."

Sokka, Jet, and their men had carefully studied a map of Omashu while planning this attack. They knew exactly where to go to reach Ukano. One of their advantages was their ability to move stealthily through the city—Ukano would not be aware that they were coming.

Sokka and his group heard a crash and a few shouts. They ran forward to see the entrance to Ukano's home, already broken down. _So much for sneaking in._

Ukano's guards lay on the ground, defeated by Jet's men who had reached them first. Sokka rushed inside, searching the halls. He found Jet's men who were looking through the rooms for Ukano.

"Be on guard," Sokka told them. "Others may have heard the commotion and might be on their way. I'll search for Ukano."

Hurrying up the stairs, Sokka looked around and saw a large door at the end of the hallway. It was decorated with the Fire Nation flag. Sokka guessed that it was Ukano's bedroom, and ran toward it. He swiftly broke the lock with his sword and kicked open the door.

The room was dark, but Sokka immediately saw Ukano, standing in the middle of the room with his sword drawn. _The noise downstairs must have woken him_ , Sokka thought.

Sokka moved into the room slowly, with his sword ready. His eyes darted to the right—where he saw Ukano's wife standing in the corner, holding a young child tightly in her arms.

Sokka suddenly felt uncomfortable. He had somewhat expected Ukano's wife to be with Ukano here, but he hadn't known that they had a baby boy. He tried to shake off his sudden feelings of sympathy. _They're the enemy, not victims,_ he told himself.

"What are you doing here, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe?" Ukano's eyes were narrowed at him.

"I'm here to give back control of Omashu to the Earth Kingdom, like how it originally was." Sokka focused on Ukano, and kept his sword raised.

"An ambush in the middle of the night? You don't even have the honor to face us in battle?" Ukano said scornfully.

"There are no rules against an ambush. We saw our advantage and took it." Sokka kept his voice calm and steady.

 _Crash!_

The window behind Ukano shattered as Jet crashed in. He landed on his feet, with his swords drawn. The floor near the window was now covered in glass.

Sokka looked at Jet. "You couldn't have used the door like a normal person?"

Jet shrugged. "Climbing onto the roof and breaking through the window is more fun." He turned to Ukano, pointing one of his swords at him. "You're surrounded, Ukano. My men have seized the city. It's over—the city is ours."

Ukano glared at him. "Your actions will only anger the Firelord even more. He will not hesitate to destroy you. Your rebellion will in vain."

"Congrats on being the millionth person to tell us that." Jet rolled his eyes. "But guess what? It's not going to change anything. Surrender now, and we won't hurt you or your family."

After a pause, Ukano dropped his sword onto the floor. "…The city is yours. But it won't be for long."

"We'll see about that." Jet smirked victoriously. A few of his men entered the room, and Jet turned to them. "Take down every single Fire Nation flag in this city. Omashu belongs to the Earth Kingdom."


End file.
